Repercussions
by Jinngerbread
Summary: When Knight Qui-Gon Jinn's best friend's apprentice is kidnapped from his care a sequence of events is set in motion that leaves Knight Jinn fighting to save their friendship at all costs even if that cost becomes his life.NON SLASH.COMPLETED! PleaseR
1. Default Chapter

****

Title: Repercussions 

Authors: Layren and Greencat 

Rating: Strong PG-13 for violence- no language and brief nudity. Non-slash. 

Category: Angst Hurt/Comfort

Archive: Sure, just let us know where. 

Disclaimer: We don't own the Jedi. Lucasfilm owns Star Wars and everything relative to it. We made absolutely no profit from this story. Please don't sue us. Layren owns Kyran Josel. Other original characters can be divided up among Layren, Jalei, and Greencat. Please ask before using their characters. 

Special Thanks to Jalei for working with us in the beginning and helping us create Devin. We really appreciate all your hard work!

Special Thanks also to Durhelediel for letting us borrow Jayla Bro'ak and have fun with her :-D 

Author's Note: Thanks to Cassia and Siobahn for letting us borrow a few lines from their fic "The Hunted" which originally gave Layren the idea for this fic. We really appreciated it guys! 

Prologue

The young girl chatted happily about the art exhibit they had just come from. Qui-Gon Jinn smiled at her enthusiasm. They had decided to walk back to the Temple, rather than take an airbus. It was a bit of a distance for the fourteen-year old, but it seemed a good way to channel the boundless energy the girl seemed to generate. Qui-Gon had been a bit hesitant to take on the responsibility of caring for his best friend Kyran's Padawan while he was away on a mission deemed too dangerous for the young Padawan. But Kyran had insisted.

'Let you get in some practice before the real thing,' Kyran had joked, since Qui-Gon was considering the possibility of taking on a Padawan of his own. Qui-Gon had to admit, Kyran had been right. He'd very much enjoyed the past week, teaching the eager young teen. Perhaps he was ready to take on the responsibility of a Padawan of his own.

"And the way you could smell the colors! We read about pheromone use in art, but I'd never . . . Master Jinn, do you feel that?" she interrupted herself. 

Qui-Gon frowned, sensing the disturbance in the Force, putting his hand on his lightsaber hilt. "Stay close to me, Jayla"

Something hard struck him in the back of the head, knocking him dazed to the sidewalk. A sharp stabbing pain in his arm quickly followed. As the world twisted and tilted, he heard a cold voice remark triumphantly, "Revenge is mine."


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: 

Qui-Gon blinked against the bright lights. He tried to sit up, but discovered that he barely had the strength to raise his head. Forcing his eyes to focus on his surroundings, he realized he was in the Healers ward. But where was his friend's padawan? In a raspy voice, he called out, "Jayla?"

Kyran looked up from where he'd been pacing. Qui-Gon was finally coming around and it was about time. He had several questions that needed answering. His padawan was missing and Qui-Gon was the only one who would know what had happened to the girl. He peered over his friend. "No. It's me. "

"Where's Jayla?" 

Kyran tried hard not to sigh but failed. "Perhaps you can answer that for me. What happened Qui-Gon?"

"We were returning from an art exhibit at the Karhneige Gallery. I was hit from behind and then something stabbed me in the arm. There was a voice, and I passed out. Jayla, what happened to Jayla?" Qui-Gon struggled to sit up.

Kyran gently pushed his friend back and bit his lip, worry evident on his face. "I don't know. She's missing. Did you recognize who took her? The voice? Anything at all? If you can figure out who took her then I can go after her." Kyran replied earnestly

Qui-Gon concentrated on his memory of the encounter, replaying the voice's brief taunt over and over. "I think I know who it was. A woman named Aldeim. She was the leader of a ring of smugglers and slavers I helped break up about a year ago. Most of them were captured, but she escaped."

Kyran swore quietly. Slavers. That was just what he needed. His next question had a hard quality to it that he'd never directed at his friend before. "Do you remember if they said what they planned to do with Jayla when they took her?"

"Revenge," Qui-Gon whispered, horrified as the full realization hit him. He had let his best friend's Padawan fall into the hands of a ruthless criminal. "She must have seen us together and assumed Jayla was my Padawan."

Kyran's stomach twisted. His padawan was missing because some two-credit pirate wanted to get back at the Jedi. "I'm going to find her." He announced tersely.

"I'm going with you. I know Aldeim, I found her once, I can find her again." Qui-Gon drew on all of his strength, managing to sit up. 

Kyran pushed his friend back. "No. You're not coming. I don't need your help. You were poisoned Qui-Gon. If not for a passerby you would've died. She commed for Emergency Medical Services after she found you passed out in the middle of the street. You're in no shape to be doing anything but keeping the staff here busy."

Qui-Gon tried to resist the steady pressure of Kyran's hands, but was unable to find the strength to do so. "It's my fault that she was taken. I should help to get her back."

Kyran frowned deeply at that. "Not entirely. However..." His voice took on a hard tone. "You took her out of the safety of the Temple and she was kidnapped within walking distance. You know how dangerous Coruscant can be for young Jedi. Why weren't you more careful?"

Qui-Gon flinched as if he'd been slapped. "Kyran . . . I-I-I'm sorry. I should have been more aware of my surroundings."

"Sorry won't change the past, Qui-Gon. If you tell me everything you can about Aldeim, I'll start looking." Kyran tried hard to curb his frustration and anger, but with the worry for his apprentice he wasn't very successful.

Qui-Gon had been friends with Kyran since he was a child in the crèche and Kyran a young initiate. In all that time, even in their worst arguments, Kyran had never directed such cold anger towards him. But then, Qui-Gon thought bitterly, he had never done something so unforgivable as allow his friend's Padawan to come to harm, either. With a deep breath to help keep his voice steady, he began listing everything he knew about Aldeim's habits, known associates, and weaknesses.

Kyran knew he had to get hold of his anger or that would be his undoing. He took several deep breaths and tried to calm himself. He knew it wasn't entirely Qui-Gon's fault and that his friend would have died rather than allow Jayla to come to harm. He nearly had died, Kyran shuddered to think, most of the anger at his friend fading. He listened intently to what Qui-Gon was telling him. "Alright. I think I know where to start looking. You need your rest." Kyran stood after his friend finished almost an hour later. 

He'd done nothing but talk, yet Qui-Gon was exhausted. Pure stubbornness had kept him from slipping back into sleep. He had failed his friend once, he would not do so again. "I should be out of the healers soon. I'll join you as soon as possible."

Kyran frowned at his friend's stubbornness and his eyes hardened. "No. I forbid it. You don't need to be doing anything but recovering. Don't you understand Qui-Gon? You nearly died."

"I understand that I let Jayla and you down. I can't undo that, but I can rectify what I did."

"How? By getting hurt again? You need to rest Qui-Gon. If you get up and try to walk out, the chief healer will probably try to sedate you and then me for allowing it." 

"Jayla needs help. I can help her." 

"She does need help. But you can't help her by passing out on the way. I'll be fine. May the Force be with you," Kyran replied as he headed out of his friend's room knowing that if he stayed Qui-Gon would try even harder to talk him into letting him come. 

There was truth to Kyran's words, Qui-Gon admitted to himself. At the moment he could barely keep himself awake and it had taken all his strength to just sit up. He did need to focus all of his energy on healing. Then, he would be able to help Kyran, with or without the Healers' permission.

***

It hadn't been that difficult to track Aldeim, especially after the ransom note had appeared a few days after Jayla's disappearance.

Aldeim's desires for revenge was outweighed by greed, thank the Force. Otherwise . . . Kyran forced the possibilities of what otherwise might have been out of his mind. He'd tracked Aldeim to a sleazy cantina on a mid-rim world. He could sense his Padawan inside, frightened and hurt, but alive. Suddenly he sensed another presence behind him.

He whirled around. Qui-Gon was standing behind him looking somewhat sheepish but determined. His gaze narrowed in anger. "What are you doing here?

"I'm your backup," Qui-Gon stated.

He was still too pale and haggard, Kyran noted. Too few days had passed for Qui-Gon to have fully recovered. Kyran ground out highly irritated that his friend hadn't listened and had run headlong into danger. "How did you get here? Did the healers release you?"

"With two of us we increase the odds of getting Jayla back," replied Qui-Gon, ignoring the questions.

"They didn't release you did they."

"There was no reason to keep me, you know the Healers are always over cautious. I was needed here, not lounging in the Healers' Ward."

Kyran nearly exploded in anger at those words. "Qui-Gon Jinn, I told you I didn't need your help. Your place was recovering from the poison that nearly killed you. So how did you get here? Please tell me the Council at least knows about this."

"My place is by your side, getting Jayla back." said Qui-Gon, defensively.

"No. Your place is back at the Temple. Go home, Qui-Gon. The Council will have our hides for this."

"I will make sure the Council knows that you had nothing to do with any of my actions, I will take full responsibility. I'm not going back until Jayla is safe. You're wasting time arguing with me."

Kyran gritted his teeth at that and grabbed his friend by the back of his robes. "Then I'll do this the hard way. You are going to stay on the ship."

Qui-Gon twisted, the voluminous robes allowing him to turn enough in them that he could reach Kyran's wrists with his own hands. Planting his feet, he said, "Think, Kyran. The only way you'll get me back on the ship is with a fight. One that will attract lots of attention that you don't want. Jayla could be gone by then. After we get her back, you can explain to me at length my shortcomings. For now, we concentrate on the rescue."

Kyran glared at his friend but knew that he couldn't attract the undo attention their fight would bring. He let go of his friend knowing that he couldn't afford to expand any energy on arguing right now. He could soundly best Qui-Gon in hand fighting even when his friend was in good health, but right now his padawan was in trouble. "Fine," he said sourly. "What do you suggest we do then?"

"Can you sense where in the building Jayla is?"

"Yes," Kyran gritted out. "She's not exactly shielding her pain very well."

Qui-Gon flushed slightly at the harsh reminder of what his moment of carelessness had caused. "You sneak in the back and get her. Take her to your ship and take off. I'll go in the front, be the distraction that will let you get in and out."

"Absolutely not. You're liable to get killed if you go in the front."

"Have a little faith. I don't intend to stick around there any longer than I have to. Once you have Jayla clear, signal me over our bond. I'll retreat, lose the pursuit and take off in my ship."

"I don't like this. It's too risky. They might move her the second they see you."

"Do you have a better plan? If they try to move her, you can track them through your bond with Jayla. And that would increase your chances, anyway. Moving her means leaving whatever secure position they have. I'm betting you've already scouted out all the possible exits of the building."

Kyran frowned at his friend. He hadn't wanted to agree to his plan but like it or not Qui-Gon's idea was logical and should work. If he was a distraction then the slavers might focus their attention on him. Kyran shook his head as he mentally debated. His friend had nearly died only a few days ago. He would not ask that of him. He could not in good conscience let him go through with this foolhardy plan. 

Qui-Gon could feel Kyran wavering. It was time to act, to trust in the moment. "I'm going in. Better get into position." Qui-Gon began to stride towards the entrance of the cantina.

"Qui-Gon! Wait!" Kyran hissed but it was too late. Sith, he cursed as he ran around towards the back of the cantina.

Qui-Gon slowed his pace slightly, allowing Kyran the time to head to the back of the cantina. When he reached the front of the cantina, two thugs ran at him from either side. A Force push threw them back against the building with a loud crunch. Drawing his lightsaber, he threw open the door to the cantina, proclaiming loudly, "I have come for the Padawan."

Aldeim arched a brow at the Jedi and tossed her long black hair behind one shoulder. She blew out a long stream of smoke from the deathstick she was puffing on. "Is that so? What makes you think we'll give her to you?"

"I'm not asking. Tell me where she is and you may survive this," Qui-Gon glared at the woman, his saber raised in an attack position.

She chuckled lightly. She had taken out this Jedi less than a week before, she was certain she could manage it again. She peered at him contemptuously "I might survive? I thought that Jedi did not deliver threats."

"We don't. I give you my word that if you have done her any lasting harm, you will die," growled Qui-Gon.

"Oh I haven't done any lasting harm to her. Not yet." She ground out the rest of her deathstick and pulled out a deck of sabacc cards. "I grow tired of waiting Jedi. If you don't have the ransom money, I'll have to have security show you out. I have a game to play. If you'll excuse me."

Qui-Gon leapt over the heads of the two Gamorrean boars advancing on him. This put him closer to Aldeim, but still half a room away. He ran towards her, grim faced.

Aldeim pulled out a sleek high-powered blaster. "Perhaps we'll have a second Jedi to ransom. Get him! I want him alive, but do any damage you have to."

Qui-Gon spun on his heel, bringing his lightsaber down on the axe of the first Gamorrean boar. He lashed out with his foot, catching the second in the gut. Not enough to disable the thick-skinned male, but enough to slow it down for a moment. Ducking down low, he dodged a club aimed at his head. His return swing sliced off the club at the owner's elbow. 

Qui-Gon put his back against the bar, hoping to limit the attacks to at least three fronts. The bar tender put an end to that hope by aiming a stun rifle at him. Jumping onto the bar counter, the shot went into the crowd, taking out one of his opponents. Racing down the top of the bar counter, he continued to dodge bottles, clubs and grabbing hands.

Qui-Gon could have easily made it to the door, but he hadn't yet heard from Kyran. He would give Kyran all the time he needed, regardless of the cost to himself. Another leap put him in front of Aldeim, who had been working her way towards the back door. 

"Going somewhere?" growled Qui-Gon.

Aldeim looked at him with narrowed eyes. "As a matter of fact, I was. Jedi are far too much trouble to keep around." Without further warning she fired her blaster at him, aiming for his gut.

The lightsaber flashed, reflecting the deadly bolt back towards its source. Aldeim fell backwards, a smoking black hole in her chest. 

"He killed Aldeim! Kill him!" Someone in the mob cried out. Vibroblades and blasters appeared. Back to the wall, Qui-Gon fought for his life. Only the fact that the mob didn't act together, each getting in the way of the others in their rush to attack him, gave him a chance to defend himself.

Just then he felt a slight tugging on the link he had with Kyran _//I've got her. Time to get out of there. /_/

Once more he leapt to the bar counter, using it as a bridge over the mob. The Klatooinian who blocked the exit was quickly beheaded. Qui-Gon ran out into the street, the mob hot on his heels. He could feel himself tiring. Despite his words to Kyran, he knew he was not fully recovered from the poisoning. If he didn't loose his pursuit quickly, he would most likely go down under the next attack.

***

Kyran cradled his unconscious padawan in his arms as he ran for the ship. If he could get Jayla aboard then he could check on Qui-Gon and go to his aid. He gritted his teeth. When would Qui-Gon listen to him? 

Kyran cursed as he felt his friend rapidly tiring under whatever onslaught he was facing. He glanced down at the girl in his arms. She was cut and bruised all over. The only thing that had saved her life was that the slavers had wanted to ransom her. He knew Jayla couldn't last by herself but neither could Qui-Gon. Curse it. 

He secured Jayla aboard the ship he had not far away from the cantina. As soon as he made sure that she was secured in her cabin, he headed down the ramp, locked the ship up tight and headed back to the cantina. He winced as he felt a sharp burst of pain over the link he felt with Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon stumbled over an uneven hole in the road, going down hard on one knee. He was up and running again almost instantly, but it was enough to allow the mob to catch up with him. 

This was as far as he going to make, he realized. Might as well turn and face the crowd. Even if he went down here, at least he'd given Kyran enough time to free Jayla. 

Blaster fire rained down on him, taking every ounce of skill to deflect. In blocking a shot aimed high at his head, a bolt got through low, glancing off the side of his leg. He managed to stay on his feet, but he felt off balance. It wasn't going to take much more.

Kyran ran heading back for the cantina and his blood ran cold at what he saw in the middle of the street. Qui-Gon was in the center of a mob deflecting one bolt after another but by the looks of his trousers, he'd missed a bolt. Igniting his saber, he charged in after him, knowing that he had no choice, lopping arms off and blasters as he went. Surprised by the ferocious attack from their rear, the mob scattered. The few parting shots were easily deflected.

"What are you doing here? You were supposed to get Jayla out of here." Qui-Gon gasped out between heaving breaths.

Kyran's gaze darkened. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the Healers." He countered. He stomped over to him and knelt on the ground at Qui-Gon's right leg, trying to examine the wound. "You'll need bacta on that."

"Later. We need to get out of here before they regroup. My ship's not far from here. I should be able to make it okay. You head back to your ship and Jayla." Qui-Gon began limping in the direction he had indicated.

Kyran grabbed him by the back of his robe. "I think not. You're coming with me on my ship. We'll tow yours back with us. And I won't have any arguments about this."

"Towing the ship will slow us down too much. So no arguments, just go." 

Kyran tightened his grip on his friend and began forcefully dragging him towards the ship. "I don't think you're much in position to be arguing with me, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon tried to plant his feet against Kyran, but felt his injured leg give. Stumbling along, he said "Kyran, stop it. Towing the ship will mean you lose speed and maneuverability. Something you can't afford." 

Kyran glowered at him. "Why can't you just abandon the ship? We can send someone for it later."

"Because . . . because I took it without permission from the Temple hanger. If I return with the ship that will hopefully reduce the charges against me."

"You did _what_? You **_stole_** it?"

"From a certain point of view." Qui-Gon used his friend's shock to pull out of his grip. 

"Qui-Gon Jinn, I can't believe you would do such a thing! You're telling me that you sneaked out of the healer's wing, stole a ship and came after me disregarding totally the fact that I asked you to stay behind to heal?" Kyran was angry but at the same time he was also a little touched that his friend put himself in such risk for him. He shook himself. It was those thoughts that would get Qui-Gon killed someday, recklessly running into danger.

"That does sum up the situation. We can talk later. Go." Qui-Gon began to jog back towards his ship, limping slightly. "Get Jayla to the Temple."

Kyran shook his head at his friend's stubbornness as he headed off to the ship. Yes the most certainly would talk later if the Council didn't first arrest his friend for stealing a ship. Gritting his teeth he punched in the code and let down the ramp at his ship.

********


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The two ships landed next to each other at the Jedi Temple. A team of healers, alerted by Kyran's call, rushed forward as soon as his ship lowered its ramp. Taking the injured Padawan from Kyran's arms, they placed her on a stretcher and rushed her off in the direction of the Healers' Ward.

Qui-Gon slowly headed down the ramp of his borrowed ship, limping slightly. He tucked his arms into his sleeves as he came to stand next to Kyran who was glancing anxiously in the direction of the Healer's ward.

Yoda was approaching, followed by three grim faced knights. The look on Yoda's face was enough to make Qui-Gon's blood run cold. "Go on, Kyran. See to your Padawan." whispered Qui-Gon.

Without further comment Kyran turned and left, rushing after the Healers, leaving Qui-Gon alone to face the Jedi Councilor.

Yoda narrowed his eyes as he studied Qui-Gon. The tall knight before him stood straight, eyes focused on the horizon. Yoda recognized this posture from his grand-padawan. It meant that Qui-Gon had done something that he knew was going to make those around him very angry, but that he felt was necessary. Well, he had crossed the line too far this time to get nothing more than a verbal reprimand. "To your quarters you will go. Remain there until summoned by the Council. Escort you there, they will."

It took all of Qui-Gon's concentration not to take a step back away from the small master hearing the fury in his voice. He bowed deeply. "As you wish, my Master."

Qui-Gon turned, limping towards his quarters. The three knights fell into formation around him, two on both sides and one behind. They said nothing. As they walked through the halls, those they passed fell silent and stared. There was no doubt that Qui-Gon was under guard. For a Jedi within the Temple to be so treated was almost unheard of. At long last, they reached Qui-Gon's quarters. Two of the guards took up position outside of his door. The third said in a flat tone, "I will return when the Council is ready to see you."

Qui-Gon's stomach was in knots as the reached his quarters. He nodded to the guard and as he hesitated briefly to go inside his quarters. It was clear that they were there to make certain he stayed put locked in his room. He sighed deeply. Well what else did you expect Jinn? You ran off in the middle of the night, stole a ship without telling anyone where you were going. Might as well get cleaned up and get ready to face the consequences for his actions.

Qui-Gon sighed again as he stepped into the shower and turned the hot water up. He needed to relax. His shoulder muscles were tight from tension. He had not expected the harsh anger in Yoda's voice as he directed him to his room. He knew that the other master would be upset. Yoda had been upset with him before, but it had never been this bad. Qui-Gon wondered just what the Council would do with him. And Kyran. His friend seemed even more upset with him than Yoda. His stomach churned even more at the thought. 

Feeling no better for having cleaned up, he stepped out of the shower and toweled off. He headed to the kitchen after changing into fresh clothes and put water on for tea. He tentatively reached for the link that he shared with Kyran intending to try to get the other to at least talk to him. _//Kyran?//_

//What?// The reply was sharp.

Qui-Gon winced at the sharpness of Kyran's reply. It threw him off and he wasn't quite sure how to respond to it. _//I'm sorry. I did what I thought needed to be done. How's Jayla?//_

/The healers are still examining her. I don't want to hear sorry from you. You always act this way. This discussion is over. I must attend to my padawan.// Kyran raised his mental shields, effectively blocking his friend out of his mind.

Qui-Gon cursed feeling the mental walls go up. Sighing deeply as the apology was forced to go unexplained, he went to go get the tea off the stove and he poured himself a steaming mug. _You really messed up this time Jinn._ Qui-Gon frowned at the thought. That was the understatement of the century. He stood and decided to just go to bed early. 

******

Kyran sat in a chair next to his padawan's bedside holding her hand tightly. She looked so young when she was asleep, young and vulnerable. Kyran shuddered knowing he could have lost her and his heart nearly stopped at the thought. Due to his best friend's recklessness. At the tender age of fourteen, she still had a whole life to live. She was too young to die now. It wasn't her time. She had to pull through this.

Kyran felt his heart breaking in two when he looked at her more closely. The slavers that held her had beaten her brutally. Almost every inch of her skin had been covered in cuts and bruises. Three ribs were broken, her left eye almost swollen shut, and her left elbow dislocated. A few hours in the bacta tank had taken care of most of the damage. What kind of monster would beat a fourteen-year-old girl?

The same kind that had nearly killed his best friend with poison, Kyran thought darkly. Qui-Gon had nearly died. Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon should have stayed in the Healers' Ward. He'd come risking his life, and possibly his standing in the Jedi order, all because he thought Kyran wouldn't be able to rescue Jayla without any help. Granted, Qui-Gon's diversion had been useful, but then Kyran had to rescue Qui-Gon. What if the mob had not retreated? What if he or Qui-Gon had been killed? What would have happened to Jayla then, injured, unconscious, and alone?

Kyran understood Qui-Gon felt he had let her get kidnapped in the first place. Kyran admitted to himself that at first he had felt the same way, but once he thought about he knew it hadn't been his friend's fault. The slavers assumed that Jayla was Qui-Gon's padawan and took decisive action. Wrong place at the wrong time, Kyran sighed. But Qui-Gon had had no business in risking himself after nearly dying. _Like you wouldn't have done the same for him,_ a small voice in his head retorted. Stubbornly Kyran told that part to shut up.

"Master?" a soft voice interrupted his musings.

Kyran's head jerked towards the voice. He smiled warmly. "Padawan. How do you feel?"

"Terrible. I hurt all over, but I'm happy, too. I knew you would come." 

He squeezed her hand. "I always will so long as there is breath in my body. You can count on that."

Jayla's smile quickly turned into a frown. "Master, what about Knight Qui-Gon? Is he all right?"

Kyran's gaze hardened slightly and when he spoke his voice was slightly cold but it wasn't directed towards his charge. "Yes, he's alright."

"You aren't angry at Knight Qui-Gon for what happened, are you? It wasn't his fault."

"No Jayla. I'm not upset with him for your kidnapping. However, suffice it to say we have unresolved issues."

"Master?" 

"Yes, Padawan?"

"If you aren't angry at him for my being kidnapped, why are you angry at him? He really did his best to watch out for me."

Kyran didn't really want to tell his padawan what happened, since in a way she was part of the fracture between the two friends. She needed to concentrate on her healing. The last thing he needed was dealing with another person that focused on misplace guilt. "There are other reasons I am upset with Knight Jinn. He was responsible for his own actions and is now paying the price for them. Now leave it at that."

"Yes, Master," said Jayla in a subdued voice.

He stood, smiling reassuringly at his padawan. "I am very grateful not to have lost you, Padawan. I'll go inform the Healer that you're awake."

Jayla stared after her master. What could have happened to make him so upset with his best friend? It wasn't that she had been taken while he was responsible for her, Master Kyran had made that clear. 'He was responsible for his own actions.' Jayla puzzled over what that had meant. She had shifted between consciousness and unconsciousness during her rescue. She thought she remembered Master saying Knight Qui-Gon's name. Was Master Josel angry because he hadn't helped in her rescue? Or had he helped? She couldn't quite remember clearly. Perhaps Master Kyran would be more willing to talk about it later, Jayla thought drowsily, as she drifted back to sleep.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

It was mid afternoon when the guard appeared, again. He had come first thing in the morning, escorting the droid that brought him several meal packs. Not particularly appetizing, but filling and nutritious. Now the two who had stood watch on his door flanked the guard. "Its time. The Council will see you now."

Qui-Gon's stomach churned as he put down the novel he'd been reading and smoothly stood. Somehow he knew this was going to turn out bad. Imagine that, he thought darkly as they walked. He tucked his arms into his robes and tried to maintain an air of graceful dignity even though it was obvious to everyone who saw him that he was under guard.

*******

His Padawan sleeping soundly in the care of the healers, Kyran headed back towards his rooms for a quick shower and change of clothes, the first time since returning with Jayla yesterday. He had refused to leave her side until the Healers had finally chased him out. He was almost there when he was passed by Qui-Gon, escorted by three guards. Kyran knew that the Council was displeased with Qui-Gon, but guards? His shock was quickly followed by the thought, perhaps now Qui-Gon will stay where he is supposed to be. Kyran ruthlessly suppressed the guilt that flared up at that thought. Qui-Gon was turning his head towards him, face serene, but eyes seemed to be begging for understanding. Kyran frowned. Whatever trouble Qui-Gon was in, it was because he refused to believe anyone else knew anything except him. 

Qui-Gon felt his face warm slightly as Kyran turned away from him. His best friend had seen the kind of trouble he was in and he still didn't have any sympathy for him. Of course he doesn't, Qui-Gon thought bitterly. You let his padawan get kidnapped. Qui-Gon felt vaguely like he might be sick. He reflected that it was a good thing he hadn't eaten what the guard had brought him for lunch. He took a deep breath, centering himself as best he could, then stepped inside the Council chambers.

"Knight Qui-Gon Jinn. You are called before the Jedi Council to answer several very serious charges. " said Yarrel Poof.

"You are being accused of stealing a starship from the Temple Hangers. Disobeying orders to remain in the Healers' Ward. Unauthorized interference in another Jedi's mission, to the possible endangerment of both that Jedi and his Padawan. How do you respond to these charges?"

Qui-Gon flinched inwardly at the list. He knew all of the charges were correct and he had done every one of them. "I am guilty as charged, my masters. However, I do ask that you listen to the reasons behind my actions."

"Listen we will, then decide your fate." Yoda said.

Qui-Gon swallowed hard at the coldness in Yoda's tone. " As you know, I was responsible for Padawan Bro'ak's welfare while Master Josel left on his own mission. While we were walking she was forcefully taken from my care. Duty demanded that I go do everything I could to try to help. I could not in good conscience sit and wait knowing that there was something I could do to assist."

"I was aware of Aldeim's movements and location more so than Master Josel. I know her habits down to the last vice. Since she took Padawan Bro'ak in attempt to get revenge against me, I knew it was likely the padawan would be injured. I knew that with an injured apprentice it would be extremely difficult for Master Josel to rescue her on his own."

"And yet Master Josel was able to track her down. According to the report he submitted, he had already found her location when you joined him. While he does acknowledge your assistance in Padawan Bro'ak's rescue, he also stated that he had to leave her to retrieve you. There is no reason to believe that Master Josel would not have been able to rescue his own Padawan. Your presence was a distraction, creating further risk to both Master and Padawan. Your duty was to obey the orders you had been given. The Order is more than just you, Knight Jinn. You alone are not responsible for the well being of all of its members," said Ki-Adi Mundi.

"As to the matter of bringing Aldeim to justice for her crimes. She was killed by you, correct?" inquired Piell. "Was that justice or revenge?"

Qui-Gon frowned slightly. Revenge was the path to the Dark side. Did the Council truly think that he had acted from the Dark? "It was self defense, my Masters. She fired at me and I deflected it." 

The Council members stared at him, studying him with both eyes and Force sense. After a long moment, they seemed to come to an accord. "The Council acknowledges that Aldeim was killed in self defense. However, the Council maintains that your presence was inappropriate and unwarranted. Do you have anything to say in regards to the other issues?"

Qui-Gon let out a slow breath of relief. At least he was spared the charge of using the Dark side of the Force. Did he have anything else to add? Yes there was something. He bowed his head slightly. "I did what I thought was right, my Masters. You may not agree or see my reasoning but that remains my sole motivation."

"You have stood before us more than once to be reprimanded for defiance of Council orders. This goes beyond any previous action. You are reckless, disobedient, stole Temple property, and endangered your fellow Jedi. It would be well within our rights to dismiss you from the Order. It is also acknowledge that despite your highly inappropriate behavior, you do seem to strive towards goals that are clearly of the Light. Therefore, the Council has decided on the following judgement."

Qui-Gon stood straight and his muscles were tense as he waited, feeling like he could be sick if he opened his mouth. His head spun. They could expel him. Of all the possible outcomes he had considered, including his own death during Jayla's rescue, it had never occurred to him that he would be dismissed from the Order. Within ten minutes his life here at the Temple could be over. Far better if he had been killed.

"You will be confined to quarters for two weeks. During that time you will receive no visitors and no contacts from anyone, except for a master who will guide you each day in meditation for three hours. The focus of your meditations will be on obedience, conformity to the Code, and the importance of considering all consequences of actions. You will then be placed on probation for one year. During that time you will not have the right to refuse any mission you are assigned. Any disciplinary violation will be viewed with the possibility of expulsion from the Order. Do you have any questions?"

Qui-Gon paled slightly at the idea of being a prisoner in his own room for two weeks. He was already going stir crazy and he'd only been there for a day. He took a breath knowing that he had to be careful during this next year. "No, Masters."

"You will return to your quarters. The guards will be dismissed once they have escorted you back to your rooms. Be aware, that if you do not obey the Disciplinary actions imposed here today, exactly and to the letter, it is very likely you will be expelled from the Order. Do you understand?"

Qui-Gon whispered very quietly his acknowledgement. He had known there would be repercussions from his decision, but had not expected house arrest and a year's probation. But, he quickly reminded himself, better that then expulsion from the Order. 

"You may go. May the Force be with you and guide you."

Qui-Gon bowed with as much dignity as he could muster and turned to head out of the room. His face burned as he thought about the Council meeting. That had been the harshest punishment the Jedi Council had ever given him. _Well Jinn, you deserved it,_ he thought bitterly. He clenched his teeth upset at the idea of being locked in his room. He wanted to know how Jayla was recovering. This effectively prevented him from finding out any information. 

There wouldn't be any guards, Qui-Gon reminded himself. However if he were called before the Council again for disobedience they would expel him from the order. He couldn't imagine not being a Jedi. He resolved not to risk his standing any further than he already had. He would obey.

__

Well Kyran, you got your wish. He thought. He wanted Qui-Gon to stay put and do what he was told. Now he had no choice. What would Kyran say when he found out that Qui-Gon was locked in his room? Qui-Gon narrowed his gaze darkly. _He'll probably just say that you deserved every bit of it. Deal with it Qui-Gon_. Qui-Gon paused at the entrance to his apartment and looked around one last time at the corridors and hallways. He continued to memorize the hall, knowing that two weeks locked inside was a very long time. He only moved when the guard ushered him the rest of the way in.

****

Mace found Kyran sitting at the side of his Padawan's bed. The girl was practicing fine manipulation of the Force by threading several small beads onto a piece of wire. 

"You are looking well, Padawan," he said in greeting, pleased to note that the unexpected sound did not cause her to loose control of the beads.

The young girl smiled as the Master entered the room. "Thank you Master Windu, I am feeling better."

"I'm glad to hear that. I understand that you will be released from the Healers' by the end of the week."

She used the Force to twist off the end of the wire and floated the newly made bracelet to her master. Grinning brightly at Kyran's pleased nod as he examined her work, she said. "Yes. Master Han'yaie said that I'll be all right in a few days. I'm glad too. It's really quite boring to sit in the healer's wing all day.'

Kyran grinned back at his Padawan, "Careful what you say, Jayla. If you are bored I am sure that I can find some more assignments for you to do. Its about time you began your coursework in applied astrophysics, isn't it?"

She wrinkled her nose. "On second thought, I'm not so bored."

"I didn't think so. Well, Master Windu, what brings you to our little corner of the Healers?" 

"Just dropping by for a social visit. I thought I would check on Jayla and make sure she is recovering well. I have an appointment this afternoon and wanted to make sure I dropped by. 

"She is doing very well, both physically and with the soul healers. I appreciate your concern." Mace detected the faintest hint of annoyance in Kyran's last sentence.

"I see. Is something wrong?" Mace arched a brow hearing the annoyance.

"Nothing that anyone need be concerned about," Kyran shrugged off the Councilor's comment. 

"Kyran, can I see you privately for a few minutes?" Mace frowned at Kyran. Jayla's face was much easier to read than Kyran's. It was clear that whatever was upsetting Kyran had her worried as well. 

"Of course. Jayla, continue with your exercises. I'll be right back." Kyran pulled the door to her room closed behind him, as he stepped into the hall. 

Mace stared at his friend. "What's bothering you? This has to do with Qui-Gon doesn't it?"

"Are you asking as a Council member or my friend," demanded Kyran.

Mace sighed. "As a friend, Kyran. I'm sure you wonder why he hasn't been by to see you in several days."

"The thought had crossed my mind. He shoved his way into where he wasn't needed, now he's nowhere to be found. He can't even be bothered to comm about Jayla's well being. I know that he was under guard for the first two days we were back, but now what is his excuse? Most likely off somewhere sulking or wallowing in guilt."

Mace put a hand on Kyran's shoulder. "Kyran, Qui-Gon isn't here because of the Council's sentencing of his actions. He wanted very much to be here. He is confined to his quarters with no contact except for masters assigned to guide him in several hours of meditation a day. If he violates these orders he will be expelled from the Order."

"Expelled from the Order?" repeated Kyran in a shocked whisper. He knew that Qui-Gon was due some heavy penitents for his actions, but he never dreamed that Qui-Gon might be forced to leave the Order.

Mace sighed deeply. "There's more to his punishment. This next year will be spent on probation and he cannot refuse any assignment we give him."

Kyran shook his head in amazement. House arrest, the possibility of being expelled, and losing the right to refuse assignments. The last was going to be a very hard blow to the independent Qui-Gon. Although he had seldom invoked that right, the idea that he could not refuse any mission that seemed contrary to his sense of right and wrong. It was a way to emphasize the need for obedience, Kyran knew. He glanced towards the room where his injured Padawan lay. Perhaps it would be a good thing for Qui-Gon to learn some obedience, he thought, his heart growing hard again. Then maybe Qui-Gon wouldn't take foolish risks that put both him and others in harms way.

Mace looked at Kyran a trifle sadly. "He's not dealing with confinement very well, but he is trying. Don't be too upset about him not being here."

"I'm upset at Qui-Gon because he was there when he shouldn't have been."

Mace frowned a little but knew he couldn't argue with that. "I will tell him how Jayla is doing. He was very anxious to know. Is there anything you'd like me to tell him?"

"No. I have nothing to say to Qui-Gon Jinn. If you will excuse me, I need to get back to my Padawan."

Mace frowned as the door shut in his face. He sighed. Kyran's hurt feelings were even deeper than he thought. 

*****


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

  
Qui-Gon stood at the window, staring out into the sea of lights that was Coruscant, even at this late hour. He had awoken from a nightmare in which Jayla and Kyran had both been killed. Kyran while fighting the  
mob, Jayla when that same mob found her unprotected on Kyran's ship.  
  
He knew than his dreams were only his mind processing his own deepest fears. When he could let go of his fears, the dreams would stop. Simple as that. Impossible as that, so long as he couldn't make his peace with Kyran.  
  
Remember your training, he rebuked himself. In the crèche, all children learn that when nightmares strike they should dismiss those images from their minds and focus on more positive images. Settling on his knees, Qui-Gon closed his eyes and guided his mind towards a happier memory of Kyran.  
  
  
There were many gardens in the Temple, but this one was typically used by the children. Full of places to run, climb, play and learn the joys of Living Force. In one corner was a pond, deep enough for both children and small schools of fish to swim in. It was the fish that held five-year old Qui-Gon's attention today. He had discovered if he climbed out on a branch of one of the trees that arched over the pond, he had a perfect view of the silver fish that darted near the surface of the water. Leaning out just a little bit further, he could almost touch them.   
  
Eleven-year old Kyran looked up from the literature homework he had been working on, absently pushing his sandy blond hair out of his eyes. He supposed he should have been doing it in his room or the library, but the urge to sit in the sunlight gardens was too strong. A loud splash from the near by pond had drawn  
his attention.   
  
Without thinking, Kyran dived into the pond and with strong, sure strokes headed towards the child. Flailing wildly, the brown hair initiate was quickly losing his struggle to stay afloat.  
  
"Keep still," instructed Kyran, wrapping his arm under the boy's as he had been taught. He reinforced the direction with a burst of Force suggestion. Instantly, the boy went limp in his arms. Kyran towed him to the shore, turning him on his side to let him cough out the water he had swallowed.  
  
It felt like he had coughed up the entire pond before Qui-Gon could sit up again. Shivering in reaction to his near drowning, he looked at the boy who had saved him. Kind green eyes were looking back at him in concern out of a slightly round face. Without knowing exactly why, Qui-Gon liked him. Before he could say  
anything, larger, stronger hands had gently taken hold of him.  
  
"Qui-Gon, are you all right?" asked Perchel, her nose and whiskers twitching slightly.  
  
At Qui-Gon's nod, the Togorian female turned to Kyran. "What happened?"  
  
"I was reading when I heard a splash. I saw that he was in the water over his head and starting to go under, Crèche Master. I pulled him out," answered Kyran.  
  
Returning her attention to Qui-Gon, her voice grew stern. "Qui-Gon, were you told not to go into the water without permission."  
  
"Yes, Master Perchel," said Qui-Gon, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.  
  
"This is not the first time you have not obeyed the directions you have been given. You will be spending this afternoon in your bed, thinking about the importance of following instructions." She stood, holding out her hand for the young boy. Bowing slightly towards Kyran, she said, "Thank you,  
initiate, for helping Qui-Gon."  
  
The five-years old's chin began to quiver slightly and not all the moisture on his face came from the pond. He got to his feet, placing his hand in the Crèche Master's. With his free hand, he waved a good-bye towards his rescuer.  
  
"My name is Kyran, Master Perchel. He didn't mean to go into the water," said Kyran, jumping up. "He was looking at the fish and lost his balance."  
  
"Is this true, Qui-Gon?" asked Perchel.  
  
"Yes. I couldn't see them good from the grass and the branch was near where they were." Qui-Gon explainedearnestly, pointing to tree that had served as his observation post.  
  
Sighing, Perchel did not ask Qui-Gon why he hadn't just told her that in the first place. She knew from experience that Qui-Gon would simply inform her she hadn't asked. The child was good hearted and never seemed to mean to cause trouble, but somehow trouble always managed to find him. Still, there was  
something that did puzzle her. The tree was some distance from where the older boy's datapad was. The heavy foliage of the tree would have easily prevented him from seeing Qui-Gon.  
  
"Kyran, how did you know what he was doing?" she asked.  
  
Kyran looked surprised at the question. "I . . . I just did. I could see the fish in my head, and feel how all Qui-Gon wanted to do was get a closer look."  
  
Perchel laid a hand lightly on Kyran's head. After a moment, she said, "There is a newly formed bond between you. Most unusual. Come, initiate. We will seek out what this means." Crinkling her eyes, she added in an amused tone, "Although not until we get both of you much drier than you are now."  
  
A much older Qui-Gon reflected on what happened next. There was some discussion among the grown-ups about how the bond had formed and if it should be permitted to strengthen. In the end it was decided that Kyran's  
semi-trained Force suggestion had allowed a Force-blessed bond to open between the two. Therefore, the friendship between the two, despite their age difference would be permitted.   
  
It was a friendship that would grow deeper and stronger as they grew. Had he damaged that friendship beyond repair, wondered Qui-Gon. Before such dark thoughts could once more sink their claws into him, he made himself think of another significant day with a happier outcome.  
  
  
*********  
  
  
Qui-Gon followed Kyran towards the observation gallery that surrounded the main gym. He brushed his hair out of his eyes. It had finally grown out from the padawan cut. Unfortunately it was now long enough to get into his eyes, but too short to tie back. Perhaps he should trim it short like Master Dooku had always worn his hair, but keeping it that short and still neat meant a bit of maintenance. Or maybe he could follow Mace's example. Depilatory cream every month or so, no fuss and no muss. "Kyran, how do you think I would look ..."  
  
  
"Like a plucked avian." Kyran said to his tall and lanky friend. He had easily picked up on Qui-Gon's thoughts. It was normal for the two of them to keep their bond open enough so that each could sense the surface thoughts of the other. "I didn't bring you here to give you fashion advice."  
  
Qui-Gon mock pouted. "Fine. What did you bring me here for then?"  
  
"There, the initiates who are working on tumbling with Master M'ri Lu. Do you see them?" Kyran pointed towards a Bothan Jedi leading a group of about seven pre-teen initiates through a series of gymnastic exercises.  
  
"Can't miss them since they're tumbling all over the place." He grinned. "Do you have your eye on one in particular?"  
  
"Yes," Kyran said, now very serious. "The human female on the left, next to the Twi'lekk."  
  
Qui-Gon peered at the girl. She was tall for her age and had shoulder length blonde wavy hair. "Are you thinking of asking her to be your apprentice soon?"  
  
"I was thinking about it, but . . . " Kyran let his voice trail off, allowing his feeling to project to Qui-Gon. He was unsure if he had the necessary skills to train a padawan. He thought it seemed like a good match, but what if he had misjudged their personalities so that they couldn't work or learn together. "At times it seems the most natural thing in the galaxy that she should become my padawan, but  
then I start thinking about everything that is involved and everything that could go wrong. I wanted to know what you think."  
  
Qui-Gon stared at the girl for a long moment watching and observing. She appeared to be respectful to the Master who was training them and she'd volunteered to help one of the younger initiates who was having difficulty with the exercise. He tucked his arms into the sleeves of his robe and stared at Kyran for a long moment, thinking as he opened himself up to the Force. "What makes you think that she would be a good match?"  
  
Kyran focused his gaze on the girl, watching as she patiently guided the younger girl into a handstand and back roll. "She is strong in the Force. Her grades in all of her subjects are good, not the highest, but well above average. She is very even tempered and patient. I think she could become an excellent diplomat, she seems to have a real talent for putting people around her at ease."  
  
"I read that she tends to be late. Her instructors have reprimanded on to her several times for not being punctual. Likewise, her grades would be better if she didn't have the tendency to miss deadlines for homework and assignments."   
  
"She does need to learn to be better organized. Her tendency is to become so engrossed in what she is doing, that she loses track of everything else. The ability to focus is admirable, but we will have to work on developing her ability to be mindful of events even while her attention is needed on something else."  
Kyran raised his eyebrow slightly in surprise, registering what else Qui-Gon had said. "You know her?"  
  
"I've run into her once or twice. It made such an impression I looked up her record." His blue eyes twinkled. He didn't think Kyran had noticed how he had used the pronoun 'we' in reference to the girl's training.   
  
Kyran frowned slightly at the idea his friend had also been researching the girl. Granted Qui-Gon had been a knight for less than a year, but the girl was only eleven. If he was also interested in taking the girl, as a Padawan, there was time for him to gain some experience as a knight well before the girl reached  
her thirteenth birthday. "Qui-Gon, were you thinking about taking a Padawan?"  
  
"Maybe," said Qui-Gon. The flash of distress over Kyran's face surprised him. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I just didn't think that anyone else was considering taking Jayla as a Padawan." Kyran looked out again at the girl.   
  
Over their bond, Qui-Gon could feel the intense emptiness that appeared in Kyran's heart as the thought that he wouldn't be the one to train the girl. He also felt the conflict of that emptiness with the reluctant willingness to step aside if Qui-Gon also had planned on asking the girl to become his padawan.   
He quickly said, "I am planning on choosing an apprentice at some point, but not now. I only became a knight myself."   
  
Qui-Gon gave his friend a mischievous look at Kyran's obvious relief. "Or have you forgotten already? You must be getting old, I suppose. You do need to train someone before you forget it all."  
  
"Why you Sith loving bantha kisser!" grinned Kyran.   
  
"Now is that the kind of thing a master would say?"  
  
"I heard Master Dooku say worse to you when you came back from that little adventure on the lower levels."  
  
"You heard that because you were there with me, adventure and tongue lashing from my master. Then from your master, then Devin's master." Qui-Gon reminded him.  
  
"You're avoiding the issue. How did you meet her?" Kyran folded his arms across his chest, certain that  
there was a good tale here.  
  
"I ran into her into in the hallway one day and I ended up walking her to class. Something the instructor said made me a bit curious, so I pulled up her record."  
  
Kyran arched a brow. "Ran into her did you? You know better than to try to hide things from me, Qui-Gon. What's the rest of it?"  
  
Laughing, Qui-Gon finally admitted the whole story. "I was late, hurrying through the halls when I turned a corner. She was also late and hurrying through the halls. We ran into each other literally. I went sprawling across the floor. You may be interested to know that she faired much better. Rolled up into a ball when we impacted, tumbled and was up on her feet while I was still working out why I was staring at the ceiling.  
  
"She apologized several times. I walked her to class to explain why she was even later. The instructor took me out of the classroom for a minute to ask if I was also researching her as a potential padawan. Guess who he named when I asked who else was interested? After that, I had to pull up the girl's record to see what you were getting into."  
  
"I see." Kyran grinned, amused at the idea of his friend flat on his back in the middle of the corridor. "You weren't late for a Council meeting again …were you?"  
  
"No, and I was only ever late that one time," said Qui-Gon defensively. "I was on my way to meet Devin. He thinks the girl would be a good match for you, too. Both of us were wondering exactly how long you were going to take."  
  
Kyran rubbed his chin thoughtfully at the mention of their mutual friend, Devin. "I see. I need some more time for meditation before I decide, but I think the Force is leading me in her direction."  
  
Draping his arm around Kyran's shoulders, Qui-Gon said, "You will be a good master, whoever you decide to take a padawan."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Kyran asked as they began their way back down the stairs.  
  
"Because of how much I have learned from you, old friend."  
  
"Thank you, my friend."  
  
*******  
Qui-Gon sighed deeply as he knelt on the meditation mat in the wee hours of the morning. Kyran had asked her later that same day. Jayla had happily accepted and the Council approved the match without hesitation. It had only been three years ago but at the moment it seemed like it had occurred in another lifetime. He glanced at the chrono mounted on the wall. Another night with only two hours of sleep. He stood, rubbing his cramped muscles. He pulled the sliding door to his balcony and went outside, to watch as the Coruscant traffic flew by overhead.  
  



	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

It was almost time for his guided meditation. Qui-Gon straightened his tunics self-consciously. Meditation had always been a comfort to him, a way to open himself fully to the will of the Force. Now . . . it was as if he was killing off part of himself in order to comply with directions being given to him. He knew the importance of obedience, but it seemed as if they wanted unquestioning, blind obedience from him. How could he honestly say that he would ignore what the Force urged him to do if the Council told him to do otherwise? Honest or not, he better be able to say just that. And do it too, for at least the next year. Otherwise, he would need to find himself a new profession.

Mace entered Qui-Gon's room and stared at the other knight. He had rings under his eyes and looked like he hadn't slept since the last time Mace had seen him, which was two days ago. He paused, concerned as he looked at him. "Qui-Gon? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mace," replying to his friend's informality with his own. "So you get to be on guard duty again. You're the first repeat I've had."

Mace glanced at Qui-Gon and frowned deeply. "When was the last time you slept?"

"I slept last night." Qui-Gon didn't add that it was only for a few hours, before nightmares had awoken him.

"It's the nightmares that keep you from resting," Mace stated. It wasn't a question. The shared meditations required the lowering of the outer layers of metal shielding. It had been debated among those who had been assigned to oversee Qui-Gon whether to address this problem in the daily meditation sessions. However, it had been decided that it was something Qui-Gon should be given the opportunity to deal with himself, first.

"Jedi don't have nightmares. I'm fine, Master Windu. Are you ready to begin our meditation? What will be the subject of today's focus? Obedience to the Council or following the letter of the Code?" Qui-Gon knelt on the mats he had laid out in the middle of the room. He had no desire to discussion his dreams with anyone, even his old friend. His nightmares were constant reminders of his failures, his mind replaying in vivid detail Jayla's kidnapping and Kyran's anger. All the worst possible outcomes of each of his miscalculations were played out, Jayla being killed, Kyran being killed when he returned for Qui-Gon, himself expelled from the Order. One of the subjects of his nightmares seemed very likely to still occur, that of the end of his and Kyran's friendship. Qui-Gon had done the unforgivable in allowing Jayla to come to harm, then while trying to make up for that failure, only estranging himself further from Kyran. 

And then there was the tension of his confinement. He couldn't properly exercise in the small rooms. He couldn't sleep. He missed the life filled gardens. Only meditation gave him some measure of serenity. Except of course, when guided into it by whatever Council member was assigned to him. Then there was the stress of forcing himself not to argue with their hidebound ideals of strict obedience, of unquestioning compliance to the letter of the Code. But he would do it. If that was what was required of him to remain a Jedi, he would do it. 

Mace studied his friend carefully. He agreed that Qui-Gon had to be punished for his actions. However, was he learning the lessons that the Council hoped he would, or was this just pushing him further into rebellion? The problem was not that Qui-Gon actively sought to defy the Council, but rather that he could not seem to accept that his way was not the only way. "Submission, I think."

Mace knelt across from Qui-Gon, opening his mind to the other. "Think of water...clear your mind. Water takes the path of least resistance...yet it can carve out powerful landscapes with rivers. The Jedi submit themselves to the Force and because we adhere to it, we are granted special abilities. Submission is a Jedi's strength not his enemy. Submit to things you cannot control or change. No one person can help everyone. Your negative feelings are caused by your fear your doubts... what might have beens.... frustration.. These thoughts lead to the dark side and it does not do well to dwell on them. Banish them from your thoughts..

Mace breathed in deeply. "The Dark Side seeks to dominate all light. The dark side does not submit to anyone or anything. The light side submits and will triumph."

At the first mention of the focus of the meditation, Qui-Gon had stiffened. Submission to the Council's will, of course that was the next logical lesson for the rebellious one to learn. Then Mace had begun to speak. With a deep feeling of gratitude, Qui-Gon sank into this meditation. Submission to the Force was one of his most basic beliefs, from which all his others grew. Like the water Mace had used as the starting image, Qui-Gon flowed deeper into the meditation, accepting for the first time since his 'rehabilitation' had begun the rightness of the lesson before him. The peace that had eluded him since Jayla's abduction now filled him. He relaxed further, his focus sharpening.

Several hours later Mace finally stood and stretched. His legs were a bit cramped from sitting in the same position for too long. He glanced at his friend. He seemed to be a good bit calmer than he had at the beginning of their session. "I have some news for you that I thought you might like to hear."

"The Council has rethought its decision," the tone was light, half-joking, but there was an element of seriousness.

Mace half-smiled. "Not hardly, my friend. Jayla will be released from the Healers at the end of this week."

"She's doing well?" Qui-Gon leaned forward, eager to hear how the girl was doing. Any other time he had inquired after her, the result had been assigned meditation on patience, in addition to the other three hours of guided meditation.

"Yes she is just fine aside from being bored stuck in the healer's." Mace grinned. "Kyran threatened her with astrophysics and she got over her boredom."

"She must be getting better then." Qui-Gon hesitated a moment, then haltingly asked, "And Kyran?"

Mace sighed deeply and put a hand on Qui-Gon's arm. "He'll be alright in time."

"He hasn't forgiven me." The peace he had found in meditation evaporated.

"He does not hold you responsible for Jayla's abduction. But he does hold you responsible for the impulsive decisions that you made afterwards. That is what he hasn't forgiven." 

Qui-Gon closed his eyes briefly against the frustration that flared within him. How could Kyran not understand why he had acted as he did? "Thank you for telling me about Jayla, Master Windu," Qui-Gon said his voice inflectionless. "And for the meditation."

"You are most welcome. Qui-Gon, the Force will see to it that things work out. Remember submission. Accept what the Force gives and what it takes."

***

Qui-Gon knelt in the center of his living room. During the days of his confinement it seemed that he had spent more time in meditation each day than ever before in his life. It wasn't just the times he was assigned, however, that found him kneeling on the mat in the middle of his living room. 

His dreams were plagued with constant nightmares and reminders of things that could have gone dreadfully wrong when he'd interfered in Jayla's rescue. He barely slept more than a few hours before he awoke, feeling worse than when he had gone to sleep. Meditation had become more restful than his sleep. It was a way he could be obedient to the Council and escape his nightmares at the same time. 

His confinement was due to end within a day and he was anxious for it to end. However he thought wryly, that if he appeared too anxious it was very likely to be extended and more patience meditations assigned.   


Thus the dawn's light found Qui-Gon on one of the meditation mats, trying to dispel his anxiousness into the Force. Today it was harder than usual, because he knew that a Council member would be by that day to release him. The first thing to do when he was released was go immediately to Kyran. He had to give him his apology in person. Perhaps if he explained then maybe his friend would be more understanding.  


However he knew he had to get hold of his anxiety or the Council member arriving to release him might decide that Qui-Gon had not yet learned the lesson the Council sought to ram down his. . . to teach. He didn't want that. He was going stir-crazy already from being confined for so long. He longed to go to the gardens, take a pleasant stroll and to the gym for a hard work out to relieve the stress of not being able to move around. 

The chime to his door sounded   


At Qui-Gon's acknowledgement, Yoda entered the room. "Final guided meditation today will be. Free to leave your rooms, today you are. Learned anything have you?"  


Qui-Gon bowed his head in respect to the small councilor as he returned to his place on meditation mat. Yoda knelt across him, looking expectant. In a flat, subdued voice he said, "Yes Master. I was wrong to interfere. I should have stayed and done as I was ordered."  
  
Yoda's eyes narrowed. After several long moments he shook his head. "Think that fooled I would be by that? Admit you do that many rules you broke, that punishment for that is deserved. But still believe you do that correct path you took. Hmmmrph. But obey the commands of the Council you have promised. Perhaps though outward actions will eventually become true habits."

Qui-Gon's heart rebelled at the thought of blindly following orders but he ruthlessly crushed his emotions knowing that he was on dangerous territory if he didn't do exactly what the Council wanted this year. "Yes Master. " He replied softly. "What shall be the focus of our meditation this afternoon?"  


"Troubled you are, about more than the difficulties created by your disobedience. Disrupted you sleep has been, for too long, my Padawan's padawan."  


Qui-Gon didn't deny it, although with most of the other Councilors he would have downplayed his restless sleep. He knew he could not hide his dreams from Yoda. "Yes master. They have been." He quietly acknowledged.  


"Release you fears, you must. Guilt also must go. Both can lead to Darkness. Accept what is past, learn from it, and move on you must."  


"Meditate on the moment, we shall. Release your tensions into the Force you will. Mindful you should be of the future, but fear it not. Center not on anxieties. Accept what is without challenge of what should be." 

It was a basic serenity mediation, but comforting. Time, which not so long before Qui-Gon had been tracking almost obsessively, became without meaning. He and Yoda meditated together in an infinite now. Each thought and emotion that appeared in their minds was acknowledged then dismissed.   


When Yoda finally ended the session, Qui-Gon felt at peace. He smoothly stood and stretched. The path the Council had set at his feet would be difficult for him to follow, but he would do. Somehow he would find a way to balance his need to do what he believed the Force guided him to do and conform to the directives of the Council at the same time. Perhaps it wasn't exactly the conclusions that Yoda had hoped he would make, but it felt right. Furthermore, he would find a way to make things right with Kyran. 

"I thank you for the meditation session, Master Yoda."  


Yoda shook his head, easily sensing the conclusions Qui-Gon had reached. It was, he supposed, the most to be hoped for from the freethinking young knight. "At least now willing you are to consider that Council may know a thing or two, hmmmmm."  
  
Qui-Gon shot Yoda a look, then he grinned slightly. "Perhaps a thing or two. From a certain point of view."

Heading towards the door, Yoda chuckled. "Spar with me later, you will. Remind you it may of other things that an old Councilor might know. For now, another you would like to see, I think."  


Qui-Gon nodded in gratitude. He was truly grateful to be let out of his room. For now he had to find Kyran and talk to him. He sighed deeply as Yoda left the door to his room open and he headed eagerly across the corridor to Kyran's room....  



	7. Chapter Six

  
**Chapter Six **  
  
  
Kyran hit the send key, submitting the latest update in his training curriculum for Jayla. Her physical training had to be revised slightly while she recovered from her injuries, but not enough to make any significant changes in the goals set for her to achieve this year. Of greater concern was her emotional state. The soul healers had assured both of them that her nightmares were perfectly normal and would pass in time. Their frequency had decreased in the past week, although the intensity of the dreams themselves had not. Only last night Jayla had called out for him in her sleep. When she awoke, she sobbingly described a dream where both he and Qui-Gon had been killed in the attempt to rescue her.   
  
It hadn't taken long for her to find out that Qui-Gon had come after her and the results of that action. As Kyran feared, she had felt responsible for the breach between the two men. It had taken several earnest talks to convince her that she had no part in Kyran's feelings towards Qui-Gon. However, the new theme that had appeared among the nightmares about her abduction was harm coming to Qui-Gon. Kyran cursed silently to himself. More fallout from Qui-Gon's impulsive actions.   
  
Qui-Gon stood outside Kyran's door and hesitated briefly before pressing the door chime. He knew that he had to talk to Kyran. Surely he could explain. He was refreshed from his meditation with Yoda and felt sure that he could handle this and things would soon be back to normal. He waited for Kyran to answer the door certain that they could work this out.   
Speak of the Sith, Kyran thought as he sensed the familiar presence in the hallway. So they had finally set Qui-Gon loose. That was assuming that he hadn't once more ignored orders and just left. Kyran opened the door, but stood so that he blocked entrance to his rooms. Clearly sending the message that he had no intention of welcoming Qui-Gon in. "Knight Jinn."   
  
Qui-Gon frowned as Kyran didn't step aside. He knew that Kyran was angry with him but he'd been confident that he would at least let him talk. This cold formality was unexpected, he'd expected Kyran to at least call him by his name rather than his title.   
  
"Kyran. Please can we talk?"   
  
"I'm at a loss to think of anything that we have to talk about."   
  
  
  
Qui-Gon stared at his friend in stunned silence. How could they have nothing to discuss? "I promised you could explain to me at length my shortcomings. I thought now would be just as good of a time as any to try to get this settled."   
  
"I do not doubt that for the past two weeks the Council has made clear your shortcomings."   
  
Qui-Gon stared in dismay. "Please at least let me try to explain my point of view."   
"Its always about your point of view, isn't it, Qui-Gon. Maybe you should consider someone else's point of view for a change. Like how you put my Padawan in a life-threatening situation. Like how you disregarded Code and Council. Like how foolishly and unnecessarily you risked your life. Like how your irresponsibility affected Jayla's emotional wellbeing."   
  
Qui-Gon stepped back as if Kyran had hit him. He was in shock. He'd been certain that Kyran would at least give him a chance. "I-I...Kyran please..." he stammered out.   
  
"Please, what? Please ignore the fact that you just seem to do what you want and expect everyone else to just go along with it regardless of the consequences to themselves?"   
  
Qui-Gon's face hardened. "I suppose I should expect this. After all, I let her get taken in the first place, didn't I Kyran? I can understand how you would find that hard to forgive, but how could I not be a part of her rescue? If my padawan had been taken while in your care would you sit and wait for me to find her alone without any help whatsoever?"   
  
"Do you think that's what you did wrong? The abduction? You self-centered, arrogant Sithspawn. You got ambushed. It happens. I could easily forgive that, its what you did afterwards. Did you think that I couldn't find her on my own without the help of the great Qui-Gon Jinn? Did you even stop to think that you were within an inch of dying just a few days before? That stealing a ship from the Temple after sneaking out of the Healers was one of the stupidest stunts you have ever pulled? Did you forget the fact I had to leave Jayla alone and come back for you?"   
  
Qui-Gon forced himself not to take a step back and took the barbs Kyran threw at him one after another. In a hard voice he responded, "No. I forgot nothing. You refuse to remember that I helped create a situation where you could get to her undetected. What would you have done had the entire mob descended on you while trying to get an unconscious girl out of the building, alone?"   
  
"I would have found a way. I'm six years older than you Qui-Gon. I was a Knight   
successfully completing missions while you were still a Padawan learner. The situation you created was one where you placed yourself and Jayla in danger."   
  
"Maybe you would have found a way, but the results speak for themselves. Jayla is safe back at the Temple."   
  
"Ends do not justify the means! That's part of your . . . "   
  
"Master?" a worried voice called from within the apartment.   
  
"I'll be there in a minute, Padawan. As for you, Qui-Gon Jinn, this discussion is over. You chose your path, now live with it." Kyran slammed the door shut.   
  
Qui-Gon stood stunned as the door shut in his face. A wave of frustration and despair slammed into him. Kyran had insulted him and refused to listen at all. He had been sure Kyran would understand. They had been friends most of his life. Kyran knew him better than anyone else. How could he be willing to just end their friendship? Kyran should be able to understand that Qui-Gon had to help him with Jayla's rescue.   
  
Kyran kept focusing on what could have happened, to both himself and Jayla. Why couldn't he see that by being there he had decreased the possibilities of harm to Jayla by providing the cover he had needed to get to Jayla undetected. The risk to himself had been unimportant, and it was Kyran who had taken the unnecessary risks. He should have just left with Jayla instead of coming back for him.   
  
Growling under his breath he turned on his heel and headed for the gym, intending to have a hard work out to relieve the tension. Kyran refused to see reason. Perhaps in a few days after cooling off he would be more willing to talk, maybe that outburst was enough to vent feelings that had built up over the two weeks they couldn't talk things out. Now that Kyran had them out of his system, he would calm down and be willing to talk rationally.   
  
  
******   
  
Qui-Gon, soaked in sweat, sprawled on the bench along the edge of the gym and gulped from his water bottle. Beside him, barely a wispy hair out of place, sat Master Yoda, sipping from his own water bottle. True to his word, a few days after Qui-Gon had been released from his confinement, Yoda had sought him out to spar.   
  
"Out of practice you have become, dealing with much smaller opponents. Think this would not be a problem for one of your size," observed Yoda teasingly.   
  
"Few beings of any size have your skill, Master," smiled Qui-Gon. Although ranked one of the best saber fighters of his generation, Qui-Gon had been run ragged by the ancient Master.   
  
Yoda harumphfed dismissively, but seemed pleased. For a few minutes they sat in companionable silence, watching as others in the gym sparred, as Qui-Gon caught his breath.   
  
Suddenly, Qui-Gon stiffened. Turning to follow his gaze, Yoda saw Kyran and Jayla enter the gym. Taking up positions on the other side of the large room, Kyran began to lead Jayla through a series of warm-up exercises.   
  
"Such anger between two old friends. A way to forgive each other, you can not find?"   
  
"Its him that won't forgive me, Master. I've tried talking to him, but he just won't listen."   
  
"Tried have you? Jedi do not try. Diplomat's Jedi are supposed to be. Find ways to get others to listen, they can. But perhaps need to listen you do, too."   
  
Qui-Gon looked at master Yoda, puzzled wondering what the small Master was talking about. "How can I listen if he won't talk to me?"   
  
"Perhaps tell you he has already, silence is telling you also. Know you why upset with you he is?" inquired Yoda.   
  
Qui-Gon examined his boots for several seconds before answering. "He said I took unnecessary risks with my health and I affected Jayla's emotional wellbeing by coming after her..but ..how could he expect me to just sit and wait since she was taken while in my care?"   
  
"Hmmmm, reason had he, to think that wait you should?"   
  
Qui-Gon frowned at that. "How could I wait? When I caught up with him, he'd located her. If I'd waited then he might not have had any backup...."   
  
"Might not have needed any backup, perhaps. Was it Jayla's need you sought to fulfill or your own?"   
  
Qui-Gon frowned deeply as he considered and his eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm uncertain, but she was taken from my care. Duty demanded that I try to do everything I could to help."   
  
"Consider that carefully you must, whose need you served. Also duty. To yourself? To your friend? What of duty to the Order? Hmmmmmm."   
  
Qui-Gon looked at Yoda and then sighed a little. In a soft voice he replied, "I still believe it was the right thing to do my Master."   
  
"Just as sure Kyran is that wrong you were. Why would he think so, when so sure you are that right you were?"   
  
Qui-Gon sighed deeply. "He said I never consider anyone's point of view but mine. However, " his tone firmed. "I do what the Force guides me to do. The Force guided this decision, therefore I am certain it was the right thing to do."   
  
"Hard it sometime is, to interpret clearly what the Force shows us. No physical harm came to any of you and help you may have in Jayla's return. But consider, did you, if waiting for Kyran's return would have been against the Force?"   
  
Qui-Gon paused at that. He hadn't considered that. The Force had told him that he needed to go. He hadn't considered the possibility that it might also have said that he could wait. "He still should understand why I felt that this was necessary."   
  
"And understand why he felt you were to wait you should."   
  
Qui-Gon nodded slowly. "Yes Master. I realize that Kyran is upset because he feels I put myself needlessly at risk, however I disagree with his point of view. I will meditate further on this. With your permission, I will take my leave. Thank you for the lesson."   
  
Yoda returned Qui-Gon's bow and watched him walk away. His padawan's padawan was not stupid, he could recognize what another's point of view was. The trick was going to be getting Qui-Gon to recognize the legitimacy of anyone else's point of view. Hopping down from the bench, Yoda gathered his things and made his way out of the gym.   



	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Kyran headed towards the Jedi Council Chamber, his Padawan walking the traditional two steps behind and to the left. Jayla was physically fine and just this morning the soul healers had pronounced her well on the way to recovery for the trauma. He himself felt an immense amount of relief at the idea of being assigned a mission. It would be good to get back in the field once more. Granted, part of that was the idea that he would no longer have to be concerned about running into Qui-Gon. 

Entering the Chamber, Kyran made sure to keep his face serene, but he knew the Council would easily detect the flare of annoyance. There, standing in the center of the room, was Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon stared in surprise at his friend, then his face smoothed out and became unreadable. This was an unexpected turn of events. He'd known the Council was going to give him a partner on his next mission, but he hadn't expected it to be Kyran. What game were they playing? Was this their subtle way of trying to state that they were concerned with the confrontation between them?

Without a second glance at Qui-Gon, Kyran led his padawan to the center of the room. He stood next to Qui-Gon, but spared him all of the attention of a decorative plant. Bowing to the Council, he said, "Greeting, Masters. Forgive our slight delay, my Padawan's session with the soul healers ran slightly late."

"Your apology is accepted, Master Josel. Contacted us Master Han'yaie did to inform us that late you would be." Yoda started the proceedings. 

"We have also received notification that your Padawan has been released back onto the active duty list," added Yarrel Poof.

"Yes, Masters. The healers and I are pleased with her progress." Kyran said.

Qui-Gon's face paled slightly at the mention that Jayla was still seeing the soul healers. He'd wondered how she was doing and with Kyran ignoring him he had been able to find out very little information on how she was doing. He was very pleased to hear that she was recovering rapidly, but that was mixed with the guilt of knowing that it was his fault she'd had to go to the healers in the first place.

"Her return to active duty comes at a good time. We have received word that a former Jedi has taken control of the government of C'lasi V and is suspected of using Dark Side abilities to maintain his power. You are to return him to the Temple so the truth of this can be determined."

Qui-Gon frowned deeply as the Council explained the mission. The idea of investigating someone that had left the order hit a little to close to his own situation. The possibility that he could be expelled hung over his head like a dagger on a slender thread. Had the Council chosen him for this as a way to remind him that leaving the ways of the Jedi could lead to Darkness? He had a sudden feeling of foreboding and glanced at Kyran briefly out of the corner of his eye. Very formally and in a flat tone of voice he stated. "I will do as I am ordered and accept the mission."

"With respect, my masters, I must exercise my right to decline this mission," said Kyran.

"Master Josel, I ask you to reconsider. There are currently no other Jedi available for this mission. Furthermore, the Council believes you and Knight Jinn will have an advantage in convincing the former Jedi to return with you, since he was known to both of you during his time at the Temple. Dovance Gaikusan."

Kyran frowned thoughtfully, the name sounded familiar but he couldn't place it at once. Gaikusan, he recalled after a few moments of searching his memory. He had been an agemate of Qui-Gon's and had been in several of Qui-Gon's classes. Kyran had only known him through Qui-Gon and he didn't think Qui-Gon had been that close to him, either. 

Qui-Gon waited wondering if Kyran would accept the mission and work with him again. He was optimistic that this would be a perfect opportunity for them to work things out and make things right while trying to bring someone to justice and he was doing as ordered which was what Kyran wanted him to do in the first place. Surely he wouldn't decline a mission such as this...

"Nevertheless, I again decline." said Kyran. Behind him, Jayla looked startled that her master would turn down a request from the Council.

Qui-Gon stared at Kyran in surprise as he declined for a second time. He was shocked that Kyran had refused the mission knowing that there would be no one else to go with him. This mission would not be easy even with help. He wondered why Kyran was suddenly declining orders from the Council.

"What is your reason for declining," asked Ploo Kloon. Jedi had the right to decline a mission, but they were obligated to explain why.

"If Gaikusan has become a Dark Jedi, he will not come quietly back to Coruscant. I recall that he left amid charges of inappropriate use of his Force abilities during both his missions and his off hours. My Padawan has only recently recovered, I do not feel it is appropriate to take her on this mission, but neither will I leave her behind in the Temple so soon. I am willing to take on other field work at this time, but not this mission."

Qui-Gon stared at his friend in dismay. Gaikusan had been his agemate and they'd been casual friends when they were both initiates. He hadn't seen Gaikusan since they were both senior Padawans, when they had run into reach other in the cafeteria. As each had been on their way to an offplanet mission, that meeting had been brief. Qui-Gon remembered the dry wit and sarcasm that had made their short conversation an entertaining verbal sparing. That he'd left and was trying to take over a planet was most disturbing. As was something else. Kyran had refused the mission. Kyran, as far as he knew, had never refused a mission in his life, regardless of the risk. Had the emotional damage to Jayla been even worse that he thought, that Kyran would neither expose her to a potentially Dark Jedi nor leave her alone at the Temple?

"Sense, I do, that another reason you have, Master Josel," pressed Yoda. 

Kyran nodded. "On a mission, especially one with the risk of going against someone who was once a Jedi, who has the same abilities as us, requires that the Jedi partners have trust in each other. I cannot say that I trust Knight Jinn to do as he needs on a mission."

Yoda's ears dipped downward, a sign of his disapproval, "Fear for both padawan and friend you have let develop into anger. A Jedi should have released both into the Force. Unseemly it is for you allow it to interfere in your duties."

"I will do my duty to the Jedi, as I always have. I will serve on any other mission you see fit to offer, but I will not work with Knight Jinn nor place my Padawan in unnecessary peril."

Qui-Gon looked at Kyran, in stunned disbelief. Kyran didn't trust him? Since when? They'd been friends since he was five years old and had trusted each other enough to form a mental link, which they'd used . . . until now. Qui-Gon realized his friend hadn't spoken to him through their link since he'd put up his mental shields when trying to apologize. His face burned at the betrayal. Kyran was willing to just throw away their friendship and let him go face whatever dangers awaited him alone. 

"It is within your rights, but I would ask you once more to reconsider. There is no one else available to partner on this mission if you refuse," Mace leaned forward intently. Had things really gone this far between his two friends that Kyran would refuse a mission just to avoid Qui-Gon?

"I once more refuse. If you have no other need of me, my masters," Kyran bowed and spun on his heal, striding towards the exit. Jayla looked briefly between the Council and Qui-Gon, then hurried after her master, radiating confusion and worry.

Qui-Gon watched numbly as Kyran exited the room, leaving him standing before the Council alone. He tried valiantly to regain control of his emotions as he'd been taught but his control was rapidly slipping away from him. The knife of Kyran's words had been driven deep and had cut into his soul. The person he had thought of his closest friend no longer trusted him.

Silence filled the room as the Councilors watched Qui-Gon struggle to regain control of his emotions. When it seemed that he had them as well under control as possible, "You will need to complete this mission alone, it is vital that we determine if a Dark Jedi has arisen. May the Force go with you."

After Qui-Gon had left the chamber, the Council members allowed themselves to express their deep concern over what they had just observed between the two men.

"There is much anger between those two. If it continues to grow, both could be lost to the Darkside," said Oppos Rancisis, the flicking of his tail indicating a small measure of his distress.

"One of the dangers of the attachment of such close friendships, that the strength of the friendship becomes twisted into the strength of enmity." 

"Hmmmm," Yoda closed his eyes to better focus on the possibilities revealed in the Force, "Uncertain is the future surrounding them. Crossroads they are near, either become more from the trials they will face, or lose them we will."

"What actions can we take that will most likely guide them away from the Dark?" asked Mace.

"Few our options are. Decisions they must make, offer only our support we can."

**********

Qui-Gon stood stunned into inaction outside of the Council Chambers for several long minutes , in complete disbelief at what had just happened inside the Council room. Finally, the stubborn determination that was part of the core of his being began to shout. He would fix this, somehow. He would find out what he had to do to get Kyran to forgive him. Qui-Gon reached out along his bond with Kyran. He was still being firmly blocked, but that didn't stop him from being able to sense Kyran's general location. With long strides, Qui-Gon began making his way towards Kyran's rooms.

Qui-Gon caught up to Kyran near the lift. "Kyran! Wait a moment."

Kyran didn't wait. The last thing he wanted was a conversation with Qui-Gon. "Jayla, why don't you run along to the meditation room. I'll be along in a minute." He got on to the lift, not wanting to wait for Qui-Gon.

__

/You aren't getting away that easily,/ thought Qui-Gon. Slipping past Jayla, he managed to get onto the lift just as the doors were closing. "Kyran, talk to me about this."

"We have nothing to discuss, Knight Jinn." Kyran folded his arms across his chest.

"We have everything to discuss. Like the way you keep calling me Knight Jinn. We've been friends almost all of my life, Kyran. Won't you at least give me that?"

"We were friends yes. However your behavior as of late has said otherwise." Kyran responded curtly.

Qui-Gon flinched at the slight emphasis Kyran had put on the word were. "I swear to you Kyran, if I could take back that moment of carelessness that allowed Jayla to be kidnapped I would. I would have rather died myself than allowed any harm to come to her, you must know that."

"You still don't get it do you, Knight Jinn." Kyran gritted out. "I asked you specifically point blank to stay behind. You did not. To me that says you do not value my friendship nor my advice. Why should I listen to anything you have to say? Do you know what I hear when I go to sleep at night Qui-Gon? Jayla calls out for me in her sleep with nightmares about you getting yourself killed."

"I'm sorry, Kyran," Words seemed to fail Qui-Gon. He was a skilled diplomat, quickly gaining a reputation as an excellent negotiator. But whenever it came to explaining how he felt, the reasons behind why he needed to take certain actions, it was as if did not have the ability to sell ice on Tatooine. "I needed to help you find her. Your friendship is one of the most important things in my life, how could I let you go alone?" 

"How could you not. You don't trust my judgement why should I trust yours?" Kyran snapped.

"I trust you with my life, Kyran. I'm sorry that I let Jayla get taken. I'm sorry that you had to come back for me. I'm sorry most of all that I've so damaged your trust in me. But I can't be sorry that I backed you up when you went after Jayla. Please, reconsider this mission. Let me earn back your friendship and your trust."

"Are you asking me for help or do you just want to regain my friendship?" Kyran demanded. "It doesn't work like that Knight Jinn. You're behaving childishly. Sorry doesn't make the offense disappear." The lift stopped and Kyran got out. "Come and find me when you've grown up a little and can accept another's point of view."

Qui-Gon was out of the lift in a flash. The tension of the past weeks finally snapped in him. Grabbing Kyran by the arm, he hauled him back around. "Who is acting childishly? I've apologized and done my best to make clear to you that I will do whatever I have to so that we can repair our friendship. All you've done is avoid me and address me like we barely know each other. I did what I did because it was the right thing to do. Yes, I want your friendship. And yes, I need my friend on this mission. It's going after a possible Dark Jedi." 

Kyran frowned and twisted out of Qui-Gon's grip. " I will not take Jayla into that dangerous a situation until she has completely recovered. Can't you see how dangerous it would be for her? Even more so with someone along who does what ever he thinks is right, regardless of what his partner may say. That's the end of this discussion. Do as you are told, for once."

Qui-Gon stepped back as if the white-hot pain of Kyran's betrayal of their friendship had been a physical blow. He had refused. He had refused to repair the rift in their friendship. Qui-Gon had asked his friend for help and he refused to give it. He swallowed hard and he felt moisture coming to his eyes, as he stared at Kyran for several long minutes. Finally after trying without success to regain his composure he bowed, to give himself some sense of dignity and quietly walked away without a word or a glance back.

Kyran felt his friend's hurt before he turned and walked away. He had hurt Qui-Gon deeply. Guiltily he almost called out after him but then he stopped. He would do what he had to to ensure that his friend didn't make the same reckless mistake again that might get him killed. If that meant he had to be hard on his friend for awhile then so be it, he would.

*******


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Qui-Gon brought his ship out of hyperspace close to the planet. C'lasi loomed in the viewport . He'd spent the trip mostly in meditation and doing basic kata's knowing he would need to be at his best for the coming confrontation with Gaikusan. He wondered if Gaikusan had truly turned and why he'd left the Order in the first place. Had he left, thinking he would go before he was expelled officially? Or had he decided that when forced to choose between his own methods and what the Council wanted, he preferred his own ways? Would that make him better or worse that Qui-Gon had chosen differently? He knew his questions would soon be answered.

He was given clearance to land at a local spaceport in the capital city and had been instructed to wait for escort. Deputy Minister Gaikusan would be arriving to speak to him. Expertly Qui-Gon set the ship down in the hangar and headed down the ramp, making sure his lightsaber was attached to his belt.

Qui-Gon was met at the ramp of his ship by seven C'lasi in the uniform of the planetary Guard. Each of them towered over Qui-Gon, their thick fur in various shades of deep red, fluorescent orange, and bright yellow. Clawed hands flexed on weapons. The mission briefings had said that C'lasi tend to be a bit dismissive of smaller races, considering the lesser physical ability to be a reflection on their lesser worth.

"I have been instructed to escort you. Come with me," the squad leader, his uniform distinctive from the rest by the thick gray piping that stripped the otherwise plain dark blue. The rest of the C'lasi quickly arranged themselves so Qui-Gon was in the middle of the group as they headed towards the nearby building. Three, including the squad leader in front, the other four, weapons still at the ready, following behind him. 

Qui-Gon's senses were on full alert as the C'lasi flanked him on both sides and behind blocking retreat. He wondered why Gaikusan had sent such a large, heavily armed escort to receive him. Yet another question to add to the ever-growing number on the list. The C'lasi people towered over him, that would be a distinct disadvantage if it came down to a fight and he had no backup. Qui-Gon felt a bad feeling forming in the center of his gut as they entered a lavish, ornately decorated building not far from the spaceport.

Qui-Gon examined his surroundings as he took a seat in one of the plush chairs in the small conference room. He noted that there was only one door and no windows. [I]Not the best place for a fight, if it comes down to that,[i/] he thought grimacing slightly. The room didn't afford him much space to work with, as well as seven of armed guards, all larger than he was. Their claws and weapons would be a distinct advantage. He wondered if the room was also soundproof. Sometimes such rich beings preferred soundproofing to prevent anyone from listening in. He looked up as the door swished open and a very tall, imposing figure headed into the room. 

The Trandoshan was dressed in dark blue robes. Although of a simple cut, they were made from the finest quality shimmersilk and edged in gold embroidery. He strode towards Qui-Gon, hand outreached, hissing in his species version of a friendly laugh. "Qui-Gon, my old friend, how glad I am to see you again."

Qui-Gon arched a brow at his friend and looked him over. "It is good to see you as well. You appear to be doing well." He nodded to the fine clothes and furnishings in the room.

"Things are going very well, I have been most fortunate these past few years. Would you care for some refreshment?" Gaikusan sat opposite of Qui-Gon at the table.

Qui-Gon nodded in agreement. "If it's not too much trouble."

"Commander, make it so." Gaikusan ordered without his eyes ever leaving Qui-Gon. "So, how have you been these past years? It was too bad we let our friendship lapse over the years."

"Indeed it is. Thank you." he nodded to the guard that he brought him a fresh mug of hot tea and a small plate of sliced vegetables. Was that meant as an insult, since the C'lasi were primarily carnivores and held that only prey dined on raw vegetables or was it a polite acknowledgement of the fact many Jedi were vegetarians? Only time would reveal that. Qui-Gon sipped at the tea for a few minutes before carefully putting it down on the table. "I actually was hoping that you come back with me. The Council has several questions they want answered.'

Gaikusan hiss laughed again. "I stopped doing what the Council wanted long ago and am a much happier person for it. You have made a long trip for nothing, my friend."

"Not entirely for nothing. I got a hot mug of tea." He smirked, knowing his old friend would appreciate his sarcasm.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. However, I have many things to attend to. It was pleasant seeing an old friend again. Have a good journey home." Gaikusan rose from his chair.

Qui-Gon stood as well. "I'm afraid you don't understand. I have the authority of the Jedi Council behind me to bring you to Coruscant."

"The Jedi Council has no authority here. I wonder, my friend, if you have ever considered that their authority is based only in the willingness of the Jedi to make themselves unquestioning drones to them. I remember how you questioned our teachers, how you refused to accept blindly the dogma they taught. Have you changed so much over the years?"

" I do my duty just as I always have done. " Qui-Gon responded in a flat voice.

"Why? What does it benefit you to be the Council's errand boy?"

"The Jedi serve the Republic for it's greater good. You know this Gaikusan. You were once one of us." Qui-Gon stated.

"Did you ever wonder why I left?"

"That was between you and the Council. My concern now is returning you to Coruscant. The Council has given me the authority to bring you back under arrest if I must."

"It is your concern, for one day you will face the same situation, if you haven't already. The Council will question any action that takes you beyond the narrow path they want you to follow. They can see nothing beyond their own hidebound rules, disregarding anything that they themselves did not order. I could no longer live that way, punished for doing what I must to complete their missions."

Qui-Gon frowned at that. Gaikusan's arguements sounded oddly familiar to his line of thinking. He shook himself. Gaikusan had been accused of taking over control of a government most likely using his Force-abilities to do so, actions that were clearly not of the Light. He was bound to comply with the conditions of his probation for the next year. That was what he had to keep in mind "You will come with me and answer to them for your actions, Gaikusan. You are under arrest."

"I can sense that you have experienced just that, although not quite so say so. Stay with me for a few day, see what is possible when one follows one's own will and not that of the Council. Then, we can discuss your errand."

"I'm afraid I must insist we leave now."

"If you are sure you won't change your mind?"

"I am certain. Please surrender any weapons you have and come with me."

"What a coincidence, that was exactly what I was intending to say to you." Gaikusan stepped to the side of the room and signaled to the Guards. Seven blasters aimed at Qui-Gon.

Qui-gon tensed as seven blasters were now pointed in his direction. His mouth slightly dry, he frowned. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Very well. Take him, Commander." Blue rings of stun bolts fired out from the seven blasters. 

Qui-Gon had his saber out and ignited in an instant at those words and deflected several, causing the light to bounce harmlessly away from him but the parts that he missed jolted through him. He felt himself fall to his knees but he tried in vain to get back up. His legs were effectively stunned. He took a breath knowing that they had him, still he refused to give up.

A second round of stunblasts filled the room and the Jedi Knight sprawled forward. His lightsaber rolled from him limp hand, deactivating as soon as it left his grip. Gaikusan reached down, picking it up. "Inform the Prime Minister that the assassin disguised as the Jedi Knight Jinn has been captured. Send regrets that Knight Jinn was discovered bound and severely injured on the assassin's ship, but despite our best efforts he could not be revived. Take the assassin to Tuvlat and await further instructions."


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine   
  
Qui-Gon awoke slowly feeling as though he'd been dragged behind a speeder through the Vogart wastes. Dimly he wondered where in the galaxy he was. Wherever he was it was it was extremely cold, he thought. His eyes fluttered open.   
  
As he begin to be more aware of his surroundings, he discovered his arms were stretched and chained into manacles set into the wall that offered him little freedom of movement. His legs were cold as they contacted the floor. Pulling himself to his feet, he sighed. Things just kept getting better and better for him. His feet were cold as they contacted the floor. He glanced at the room and noticed there was a drain in the center of the room and his stomach twisted slightly, knowing what it was probably for. He sighed. The air came again, making him shiver.   
  
Wondering why he was so cold, he glanced down. With some surprise he'd discovered that he'd been totally stripped while he was out cold. While Jedi were taught to be comfortable with their bodies and nudity, he was concerned that he would be more vulnerable without his clothing.   
  
He sighed again. He wondered vaguely what Gaikusan planned to do with him although it was obvious that whatever it was, it wouldn't be pleasant. He wished not for the first time that Kyran hadn't refused the council's orders. It would've been nice to have had some backup.   
  
More than an hour later, the door opened. Four of the C'lasi Guards strode inside, blasters holstered, but with heavy nightsticks in their hands. They took their place on either side of the door as Gaikusan entered. "So you have awoken at last, my friend."   
  
"If this is a way you treat a friend, I am glad we're not enemies." he remarked casually.   
  
"If you had been more willing to listen, such extreme measures would not be necessary. I do not want us to be enemies, rather it is my hope that we will become allies. I am very powerful, but I hope to become even more so. It would benefit us both if you would work with me. Leave the Jedi. Allow yourself to reach your full potential."   
  
"I am sorry our views do not agree, Gaikusan. I will not abandon the Jedi and my oaths."   
  
  
"I understand. This is very sudden. You need time to reflect on your options, what it will mean if you join me and what it will mean if you do not." At Gaikusan's nod, the guards came forward, their nightsticks raised.   
  
Qui-Gon twisted his arms to see how much freedom of movement he had as four of the large guards rapidly bore down on him, nightsticks raised. He shifted his weight to balance, as he discovered that Gaikusan had left his feet unbound. The first guard raised his weapon and he grunted in surprise as the tiny human lashed out, kicking him sharply in the knee. He grabbed the human's leg before he could pull away and smacked him hard with the club at his ankle...   
The second guard swung downward, his nightstick slamming into Qui-Gon's side. Moving around the others in order to get to Qui-Gon, the third and fourth guards pounded into him, hitting his back and upper arm.   
  
Qui-Gon twisted struggling to get his foot out of the guard's grip, but he was caught fast, The C'lasi guard dug his claws into Qui-Gon's ankle making him wince. He gasped in pain one of the guards behind him smacked his back hard with his club and he lurched forward slightly off balance, but the guard holding his foot prevented him from falling, twisting his ankle. He gritted his teeth.   
  
Qui-Gon swore as one of the guards dug his claws in his back and twisted. Force it was getting difficult to concentrate. He twisted, still trying to yank his foot out of the other's grip, earning himself more pain as the joint was further strained. The third guard jerked Qui-Gon's other leg out from under him and now he was supported in mid air by their brute strength. He panted for breath as he fought. Having his legs suspended in mid air was putting severe strain on his wrists. He cried out as bone crunched beneath the blow to his left forearm, delivered by the guard who had dug claws in his back.   
  
Qui-Gon panted, dizzily trying to keep his hold on consciousness. The blow to his arm had shattered the bone in his left wrist and it was throbbing fiercely as he was being supported in mid-air. Without warning he felt himself being dropped back to the ground and he cried out as his injured ankle hit the ground with tremendous force. He gasped for breath as they continued to beat him, sides, legs and his face. Bone crunched as he was smacked hard in the nose, causing it to stream blood. Large dark bruises were forming from all the times they'd hit him.   
  
"Stop," commanded Gaikusan. Instantly, the guards fell back to their places by the door, nightsticks now damp with Qui-Gon's blood. Gaikusan moved forward, grabbing Qui-Gon by the hair, forcing his head up.   
  
"Options, my friend. You have only two before you. Join me or rot in Tuvlat Maximum Security Prison. So that you will understand fully what each option entails, I have arranged for you to spend some time in Tuvlat."   
  
"How long do you think it will be before the Council realizes I'm missing and send more Jedi after you?" Qui-Gon panted, wincing slightly as Gaikusan forced his throbbing head up.   
  
"The Council has been informed of Knight Jinn's exact whereabouts. Sadly, he was ambushed by an assassin and killed. The Prime Minister of C'lasi himself offered his condolences to the Council. As for you, you are the assassin, Avril Duursema. Sent to Tuvlat for the murder of Jinn and the attempted assassination of myself and the Prime Minister." Gaikusan hissed with laughter.   
  
"If you think the Council will believe your lies, you're sadly mistaken." He panted trying to control his dizziness from his head being smacked and held in an awkward position.   
  
"Of course they will believe, since the Prime Minister believes. They will sense he is telling the truth. Or at least what he believes to be the truth. You are dead to the Jedi, Qui-Gon. But for you there really will be no death, you will live on in Tuvlat or as my ally."   
  
Qui-Gon's mouth went dry. He knew that the Council could detect a lie but if the person who was speaking thought they were speaking the truth.... he forced those thoughts away. "I will never be your ally."   
"We will see. Guards, process him."   
  
****   
  
Qui-Gon was uncertain how long he hung there under the watchful eye of the guards. Every inch of his body seemed to throb in pain, especially his twisted ankle and broken wrist. He could draw slightly on the Force to dampen the pain and begin healing the worst of it.   
  
The guards snapped to attention as another C'lasi entered the room. He was average height, which put him at about two and a half meters, his reddish hair had streaks of lighter, faded red indicating his was past   
"Avril Duursema, I am the Warden of Tuvlat Maximum Security Prison. The Deputy Minister has asked me to personally oversee your case to insure that your experience within these walls meets the justly deserved punishment of an assassin wanted in over twelve systems."   
  
"I'm afraid Minister Gaikusan was mistaken in my identity. If you would contact the Jedi Temple on Coruscant they will be happy to prove my case for me." Qui-Gon said.   
  
A vicious backhand cut him off halfway through his sentence. "You will only speak when given permission and you will address me as Warden. Do you understand?"   
Qui-Gon grunted in pain as he was backhanded, pain flaring in his broken nose. "Yes."   
  
This time the Warden used the palm of his hand, claws leaving shallow cuts across Qui-Gon's cheek.   
"Do you understand?"   
  
"Yes Warden." He gritted his teeth as the words were forced from his lips.   
  
"The faster you learn, the better. You have your entire life before you, how long that life is depends greatly on how quickly you can learn. Once you have been cleaned and appropriately dressed, you will be taken to your cell. If you manage to survive the night, the guards will explain the rules to you in the morning." Turning to the guards, he said, "You may begin."   
  
The guards unchained Qui-Gon, dragging him forward to the middle of the room. He was forced to his knees, two of the guards twisting his arms behind his back, then each placing a heavy, clawed foot on his lower leg to further immobilize him. The guard in front of him produced a pair of scissors.   
  
"You look ridiculous with that long fur on your head and bald almost everywhere else. Got to even it up a bit," hacking off chunks of Qui-Gon's long hair.   
  
Qui-Gon gritted his teeth as he was being held down and his hair roughly being cut. He'd had enough and since he'd finally had a chance to regain himself after the guards had stopped beating him, he gathered the Force to him as much as he could and with a powerful Force burst, pushed the man away from him who was cutting his hair.   
  
The guard flew backwards and landed hard on the floor. The two holding Qui-Gon tightened their grip on his arms, pushing him face down. Fists pounded into his sides, driving the breath from his lungs. Eventually, he was hauled back to his knees.   
"The Deputy Minister warned us that you had some telekinetic ability. Use it again and you will be severely punished."   
  
The guard he had pushed across the room approached again. Grabbing Qui-Gon by the beard, he pulled hard. "Do that again, slimo and I'll put out your eye." He began to hack again at Qui-Gon's hair, hanks falling around him. Occasionally the scissors got to close to his scalp, and blood began to flow down the sides of his head. Once his hair had been chopped, the guard then began cutting his beard, ignoring the fact that he'd cut his prisoner across both cheeks getting too close to his skin.   
  
"That is adequate," the Warden said. "Now clean him off, dress him and take him to his cell."   
  
  
Qui-Gon winced slightly as the scissors cut into him, causing blood to flow from his head. This mission was a failure. Kyran was right. He couldn't be trusted to even finish the mission properly by himself. His musings were interrupted when a powerful blast of water shoved him backwards hard, knocking the breath from his lungs as he fell against the wall. Another powerful burst of water slammed into after the first and then another, leaving him completely drenched and shivering in the freezing air of the prison.   
  
Once the guards judged him sufficiently clean, the flow of water stopped. Before he'd cleared his eyes, he was hit by a lightweight. "Put 'em on, human."   
  
Qui-Gon sat up slowly wondering what they were talking about. A pair of small white shorts lay on top of him. He carefully pulled them on, wincing at the pain in his broken wrist as he tried to move it enough to get them on. It wasn't much as far as prison suits went, being only a thin piece of material and not even offering him any comfort from the cold chill but at least it was enough to cover himself and that was better than nothing.   
  
"Up. Hands on your head," ordered a guard. Qui-Gon found himself between two guards, walking into the main barracks. From cells on either side of the walkway came catcalls and insults. They stopped in front of a cell, one guard opening the door, while the other shoved Qui-Gon inside. "Don't kill him, tonight," the guard called out.   
  
"Just not killing him? Nothing else?" one of Qui-Gon's new cell mates asked.   
  
"No killing," repeated the guard as he closed and locked the door.   



	11. Chapter Ten

****

Special Thanks to Cassia and Siobahn for letting me borrow some from The Hunted for this scene. 

Athena Leigh, Thanks so much for your reviews dear! They mean a lot to both of us!

Charmisjess, Thanks for your continued support of this project. Love ya! :D

Repercussions   
  
**Chapter Ten **  
  
"So this is a human," commented a raspy voice from above where he lay on the floor of his cell.   
  
"I've never seen one this close up before," this comment was accompanied by a foot under his bruised ribs, forcing him to turn over. Qui-Gon turned to look at the speaker and his breath caught in his throat as he looked at him. He was roughly two and half-standard meters tall with orange skin, yellow eyes and sharp claws.   
  
"No big loss, Yomar, " said another alien from across the bunk. "And by the looks of this one we'd be better off without humans." He wandered over to Qui-Gon's corner and jerked him to his feet and looked him up and down. "Nope. Better without." He swiped his leg out from under Qui-Gon, who inhaled sharply at the pain in his ankle as his feet were knocked out from under him.   
  
Yomar laughed, seeing the tiny human on the floor. He reached down dug his sharp claws into the Jedi Knight's shoulder, pulling him back onto his feet. Qui-Gon braced his feet under him and grabbed hold of Yomar's wrist. Pulling on it with his good hand and calling on what Force strength he could, he flipped the large alien. He hit the floor with a satisfying solid thud.   
  
"What's the matter, Yomar? Can't take on a puny little human?" A bulky, green fur covered alien whose shape reminded Qui-Gon of a boulder covered with moss, smirked from across the cell.   
  
Yomar's face turned red with anger. "Shove it up a Gamorrean's butt, Jan'k," he growled threateningly. He scrambled to his feet with surprising quickness and crashed his large fist into Qui-Gon's middle. Qui-Gon gasped as the breath was knocked from his lungs by the force of the other's punch._ /By the Force, that hurt./_ He gritted his teeth as the fur covered man, Jan'k delivered a punch of his own to Qui-Gon's back.   
  
Qui-Gon twisted and dodged another hit. He hissed in pain as someone's--he didn't know who's-- sharp claws struck his back opening up fresh wounds. Qui-Gon ducked as a blow was aimed at his head. He twisted and leapt over another hand trying to pull his feet out from under him and then winced as his landing was off balance and he crashed heavily to the ground from landing on his twisted ankle. He cursed silently.   
Jan'k dived on top of him, pinning him to the ground with his greater weight. Punches and kicks began to rain down on him from all sides, except where the bulk of Jan'k pressed down on his bruised and torn back.   
_/Oh Force give me strength/_ Qui-Gon thought desperately as something hit him hard in the side of the head, then the world went dark.   
  
******   
  
The piercing shriek of a tone tore through the air, rousing the Jedi Knight out of a restless sleep._ /Please let it all have been just a nightmare. Just a dream. When I wake up, I'll be back in my bed in the Temple./_ The tone blared insistently, but the Jedi ignored it.   
  
"Hey you!" A sharp voice bellowed right before Qui-Gon found himself tossed out of his top bunk and onto the floor. He gasped as he fell hard onto the stone floor, his heart sinking at the realization that it wasn't a dream at all. His whole body was already hurting from the beating he'd received the night before from his bunkmates and impacting the stone floor didn't do much for helping ease the pain. With great reluctance he struggled to force his swollen eyes to focus and managed to gain his feet. He saw that his bunkmates had scrambled to get to the front of the cell, forming a ragged line and he made his way towards the end of the line, being careful to keep most of the weight off his ankle.   
  
The Captain of the Guard approached Qui-Gon and looked him over. The Jedi tried to look him in the eye, but it was rather difficult since one was still pinched and swollen. "You're new here, Duursema, so here's how things go around this place. When we say jump, you jump. Keep your mouth shut and do as you're told. Cause any trouble and we'll make you regret it. For not getting in line when told to do so, fifteen lashes."   
  
The captain shoved Qui-Gon against the bars of the cell. "Arms apart, grip the bars," he ordered. "You will count out the beating as it's given. Any resistance and your punishment is automatically doubled. If I have to get the guards to hold you, it counts as resisting."   
  
With a cruel leer, the guard leaned in close to Qui-Gon's face. "Screaming, however, is acceptable. It helps the others learn that defiance is painful."   
  
Qui-Gon hesitated a moment before he wrapped his hands around the bars, the right gripped firmly, the left's broken wrist allowing the fingers to curl only loosely. He could barely move from his previous beatings, and as much as he wanted to fight back, he couldn't win this battle. He braced himself on his forearms and waited for the first blow. The whip hissed through the air, biting into the bare skin of his back. After a moment, a second blow fell. "You're not counting, Duursema," the guard mocked.

"Three," Qui-Gon said through clenched teeth.

"One. The hits don't count until you start counting."

"One," Qui-Gon quickly repeated. "Two . . . three . . . four," Qui-Gon called out the numbers, determined to make no other sounds.   
  
Qui-Gon rested his head against the bars, gritting his teeth as the strokes fell one after the other.   
  
"Five.. six. seven.. " A particularly hard lash fell and he clenched his teeth, biting off his cry as he counted. Force, and it was only half over.   
  
"Back in line," ordered the captain as Qui-Gon finally counted to fifteen. Slowly, his back throbbing with pain, he made his way to the end of the line. As he neared the end, he caught Yomar smirking at him.   
  
"Forward!" the captain ordered enforcing that command with a crack of his whip. As the line of prisoners shuffled towards the dining hall, the Jedi wondered what punishment he would face for a more active resistance to the guard's orders. Was this a normal part of the enforcement or had he received a 'special lesson' as a new prisoner. Qui-Gon frowned as he trudged toward the mess hall, thinking, wondering if possibly Gaikusan had ordered it.   
  
*****   
  
Qui-Gon sighed deeply as he stood in line with the other prisoners, waiting to get his breakfast. The small mess hall was dirty and poorly lit. The metal, sectioned tray had to be balanced in one hand, his other swollen and immobile from the broken wrist. The slop hit his tray with enough force that Qui-Gon almost lost his grip on it. Qui-Gon thanked the server out of habit, causing the other man to glance up sharply. He spied a chair in an out of the way corner away from everyone else's and he hurried over to it moving as fast as hurting body would let him.   
  
He sat down in the rickety chair and eyed the thin gray substance on his tray. It looked awful and smelled worse than the sewers of Nal Hutta but the Jedi knew he could not afford to skip meals in his injured state. He took a small bite, sampling it._ /Force, but the stuff tastes as bad as it looks and smells!/_ Qui-Gon nearly questioned his decision about eating the slop, but his loudly protesting stomach made up his mind for him. Trying not to taste his food, Qui-Gon forced himself to swallow several bites, when a large hand fell on his shoulder and an even larger shadow appeared over him.   
  
"Hey you," a disgruntled voice said above him.   
  
_/Oh no, now what?/ _  
  
"That's Inion's table" the source of the large shadow, a very large disgruntled looking C'lasi growled.   
  
"You are Inion?" Qui-Gon politely inquired, using the diplomats tone he'd worked so hard to acquire.   
  
"What are you stupid? THAT'S Inion." Another large C'lasi said. The C'lasi who had first addressed him now grabbed Qui-Gon by the arm, pulling him out of the chair. Qui-Gon managed to keep on his feet, deftly twisting his arm out of the grip. The orange C'lasi, Inion Qui-Gon hazarded a guess, sat down where Qui-Gon had been   
  
"So you're the new one. That grants you one mistake, which you just made. Never touch what is mine without permission." The Pho Ph'eahian set the trays on the table, then sat down himself. Their breakfast, Qui-Gon noticed was far different from his own, with large portions of meat. The C'lasi enforcer continued to stand next to Qui-Gon.   
  
"Want me to teach him a lesson, boss?" the enforcer asked.   
  
"Nah, not just yet." Inion studied Qui-Gon, while shoving a chunk of meat into his   
mouth. Chewing, he said, "You're that big time off world assassin they just brought in, aren't you?"   
  
Qui-Gon stared at Inion as he shoved meat in his mouth and his mouth watered slightly. It had been nearly two days since his last proper meal. He realized Inion must be one of power and rank within this nightmare to get such treatment as a proper meal and his own table out of the way from everyone else.   
  
His gaze narrowed thoughtfully as he took in everything. He knew that if he'd broadcast that he was a Jedi in a group prison full of lawbreakers he would   
be an even more obvious target than he already was. "That was what they called me when I arrived, yes."   
  
Inion chuckled. "Like the way you put that. Kron, who doesn't have an alias or three. Sit down for a minute, Duursema." With his foot, Inion shoved the chair towards Qui-Gon.   
  
Qui-Gon sat back down in the proffered chair and pulled his plate towards him. The slop on his tray was rapidly growing cold even as he tried to force himself to eat it anyway. "Thank you."   
"That's the way things work around here, people do each other favors. Most people in here are more than happy to do me favors. I hear that you took out a Jedi on your way here. Not bad, takes skill to snuff one of those robed freaks. Just a bit of sour luck that your target knew him, huh?"   
  
Qui-Gon arched a brow and responded with caution. He wondered if Inion had gotten his information from Gaikusan or if his cronies were just adept at eavesdropping. "I had a bit of trouble, yes."   
  
"Well, as they say, one being's trouble is another's profit." Inion looked at Qui-Gon as if trying to decide how many credits he was carrying and how well he'd be able to hold onto them. "I understand that you are having a bit of trouble with your cell mates. I can help with that."   
  
Qui-Gon stared thoughtfully at Inion, leaving his breakfast untouched. He wondered just what the gangster could do to help him--he would be grateful for the help but he wondered just what price the gangster wanted. "I see." Was all he said.   
  
"Bet you do. Scrawny runts gotta make up in brains what they lack in size, eh?" Inion chortled.   
Qui-Gon said nothing in reply, he merely stared waiting for the other man to reveal what he wanted.   
  
"Don't talk much, huh. Even better. Too much chatter can end up in a cut throat. But I know what you're thinking. Nothing in this galaxy is free. We'll talk about what you can do in appreciation of my intervention later, when you're a bit more recovered from the welcome party."   
  
Qui-Gon nodded silently and pulled the rest of his breakfast towards him. It was stone cold by now and he winced as he forced himself to eat it. He was half-finished when the shrill shriek of a tone sounded through the mess hall and inmates began to stand and form lines.   
  
A sharp blow from a guard sent him sprawling onto the floor. The guard began pulling out his whip. "Tables are to be cleaned off before the duty siren. Ten lashes."   
  
Qui-Gon swore inwardly as he found himself in the floor and felt the sharp sting of a whip on his bare back and shoulders. He quickly remembered to call out. "One," before the lash fell again.   
  
Inion looked up from where he was finishing his own breakfast, unconcerned about the movement of guards and prisoners around him. His voice was casual, "Newbie getting some instruction from me. I must have forgot to tell him about the tables."   
  
The guard paused a moment, then struck Qui-Gon twice more, with far less force than he had before. "Get in line."   
  
Qui-Gon got to his feet, wincing slightly at the pain as his muscles, still stiff from the beating the night before, protested. He paused uncertainly wondering which line he was supposed to get in.   
  
"That way, poodoo brains," the guard shoved him roughly towards a line of prisoners that were already leaving the cafeteria.   
  
Qui-Gon grimaced as his back was roughly pushed and he fell into line with the other prisoners wondering where in the Force they were going now. 


	12. Chapter Eleven

  
**  
Chapter Eleven**   
  
Jedi Master Devin Ly'rath sighed deeply as he walked along the corridors with his padawan, his travel pack slung over one shoulder. It had been a most tiring mission and it hadn't even turned out the way he would've liked. He wondered vaguely if his two best friends, Qui-Gon and Kyran were in the Temple or on missions. Preoccupied with his tiredness and the stiff achy muscles he had acquired he didn't sense the other Jedi until he'd run headlong into him. "My apologies..."   
  
"No, the fault was mine, I wasn't . . . Devin? When did you get back?" Equally preoccupied with his own thoughts, it took Kyran a split second to recognize the man he had just bumped into. Slightly taller than himself, Devin was more slender, with piercing brown eyes that gazed out from under thick brown eyebrows. His skin was an even deeper golden brown than usual, indicating that his last mission had required a great deal of time in the sun. Standing slightly behind Devin, looking as if she was asleep on her feet, was his Padawan, Jalei.   
  
"Just now. What you think I'm carrying my travel pack all around the Temple for the fun of it?" He smirked.   
  
"Well your idea of a fun time has always been a little strange."   
  
Devin rolled his eyes. "That lower level adventure was your fault. Not mine. Where's Qui-Gon? Is he here?"   
  
"No," Kyran said, the open grin disappearing.   
  
Devin noted the look on his face. "Jalei. Why don't you run along to our quarters. I'll be there shortly."   
  
"Yes, Master. Do you want me to take your pack?" The auburn haired girl offered, even as she stifled a yawn.   
  
Devin shook his head negative. "I can carry it. Your master may be getting old but he's not that old yet. " He grinned. "Go on. You need some sleep."   
  
With a smile and a slight bow to both men, Jalei continued down the hall.   
  
"You should go with her, Devin. You looked like something a nexu spit up."   
  
"Thanks a lot. You don't look like a flower garden yourself. What's the matter?"   
  
Kyran shrugged. "A lot has happened while you were gone. It will take a while to explain and I'd rather not do it standing in the hall. Why don't you unpack and get some rest. Its nothing that can't wait until tomorrow." The truth was Kyran would have been very happy to avoid having this conversation completely. Devin had been friends with Qui-Gon almost as long as he had.   
  
Devin frowned deeply at Kyran and studied him. "You're hiding something. We'll talk about it in my quarters or yours if you'd prefer. I slept on the flight…I'll be alright for a few more hours."   
  
_A Jedi does not avoid a situation just because it may be difficult or unpleasant, _Kyran reminded himself. Delaying telling Devin about his estrangement with Qui-Gon wasn't going to make the telling any easier. "Okay. My quarters. Jayla is out and there's no reason to disturb your Padawan's rest."   
  
Devin nodded then quirked a grin. "Good. Your quarters probably have fresh food. Mine don't."   
  
Kyran smirked slightly at that and then the two rode in companionable silence on the lift to Kyran's apartment. He flipped on a light and Devin settled himself on Kyran's couch, making himself at home as his friend headed to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"   
  
"Yes actually," Devin replied as he put his feet up on Kyran's couch.   
  
"Would you like kaf?" Kyran questioned as he started to heat up some leftover stew for his friend.   
  
"No thanks. Do you have tea?"   
  
"Of course. Qui-Gon usually makes sure--" He trailed off and then shook himself.   
  
Devin frowned noting the strange reaction to his friend's name and he felt the sharp sense of both stubbornness and anxiety that flared in his friend. He watched as Kyran busied himself heating water for tea and he moved to the table as his friend put out the freshly heated stew.   
  
"So get busy explaining. Where's Qui-Gon?" Devin remarked. "I'm not getting any younger here." He sipped his tea and hungrily ate the stew that Kyran had given him having not have a decent meal himself since the day before.   
  
There was no more delaying it. "You remember that I left on that mission to Palindikan, right before you and Jalei left? The one where Jayla stayed behind with Qui-Gon?"   
  
"Yeah, you said you'd catch two snarks with one snare. Someone to watch Jayla while you were away and let Qui-Gon get in some practice at being a master. So what happened to get you so worked up? Surely Qui-Gon couldn't have done anything that awful. He let her stay up too late, eating sweets and watching horror holos?"   
  
"I only wish it had been that simple--if that had been his only error, I would have easily forgiven him." Kyran sighed deeply and fidgeted on his seat, his sense of foreboding increased and he scowled slightly.   
  
"Forgive?" Devin set his bowl down and leaned forward. It wasn't like Kyran to circle around the point like that. More importantly, it wasn't like Kyran to talk about forgiving, or not forgiving, Qui-Gon.   
  
Kyran, with an enormous amount of effort stilled his fidgeting and forced himself to calm down. "Yes. Jayla was kidnapped while in his care, very close to the Temple." He tried not to sound exasperated but he couldn't help some of his feelings from leaking into his voice. He proceeded to tell Devin about the rescue Qui-Gon had forced his way into even after Kyran requested that he stay behind and the Council's judgement of his actions afterward.   
  
Devin leaned back heavily. The words themselves seemed to take longer to register than the emotions he could sense from Kyran. Anger, fear, frustration all twisted together with a foreboding that centered on Qui-Gon, in both the in future and some distant intangible event. "Kyran, Qui-Gon did a number of things that deserved the Council's reprimand. He might even have been careless with his own safety, but you're getting caught up in your anger and fear. You need to talk this out with Qui-Gon. If you need me to, I can help mediate."   
  
Kyran glanced at the floor. "There's one small problem with that plan, Devin. Qui-Gon isn't here."   
  
"Where is he, then?"   
  
Kyran was silent for several long minutes before he finally responded. "On a mission." He took a deep steadying breath. "The Council asked me to partner him but I declined."   
  
"Since when do you decline missions? I can't believe that you let yourself get so angry that you would actually refuse to work with a man who you've been friends with over half your life. What's the mission and when's he due back?" Devin felt irritation rising in him. He promised himself that as soon as Qui-Gon was back in the Temple, he'd lock both his friends in a small room until they settled their differences. Even if he had to pound sense into them to get them to do so.   
  
"Retrieving a former Jedi who's accused of misusing the Force to take control of a planetary government." Kyran shot back. "I could not in good conscience take Jayla on a mission like that so soon after her kidnapping.   
  
"Retrieving a potential dark Jedi! And you refused to partner him? Don't try to use Jayla as your excuse, you refused because you are angry at him. So who did the Council send with him?" Devin could hardly believe what he was hearing. There had to be something that Kyran wasn't telling him. It just didn't make sense what he had done.   
  
"Don't you start on me. You know perfectly well that forcing knights who're having problems to work together is one of the oldest tricks the Council uses." Kyran retorted. "I refused to partner him because I don't trust him. He ignored my order to stay behind. IF things get in a mess--and going after a Dark Jedi they likely would--what if he ignored my orders and let Jayla get hurt, or even killed?" He snapped .   
  
"How could you not trust him? You know Qui-Gon would give his life for you! He's also a blasted good Knight, you know he wouldn't do anything to compromise the goals of a mission. He doesn't always go by the book, but that never stopped the mission from being a success. It usually made it a success. Obviously some other Jedi was willing to trust him on this mission."   
  
Kyran didn't respond, instead studying the pattern of the wood on his dining room table.   
  
Devin didn't like the way that Kyran got so quiet all of a sudden. He demanded, "Who went with Qui-Gon?"   
  
"No one."   
  
Devin blinked several times in confusion. "What do you mean, no one?"   
  
"No one went with him. This was a long term assignment and there was nobody else available to go but me," he said through a suddenly dry throat. He swallowed hard.   
  
Devin's voice went cold and dangerous. "You let him go after a potential Dark Jedi alone?"   
  
"He went after me alone after nearly dying from getting poisoned." Kyran shot back. "His defiance of orders puts others at risk. Its going to cause major damage someday, if he doesn't learn that. And you know Qui-Gon. Once he decides something, nothing short of supernova will change his mind. If it takes me breaking off our friendship to bring him to his senses, it will be worth it. He could have died! All because he refused to do as he was supposed to do. Our lives as Jedi are dangerous enough with adding reckless impulsiveness in with all the other hazards."   
  
Devin stared at Kyran hard. "Breaking off your friendship? What are you talking about? You have been his friend since he was five years old."   
  
"Our friendship wasn't enough to get him to listen to reason." The foreboding that had plagued him since Qui-Gon's departure redoubled at Devin's words, but he continued to defend his actions. "Its the only way he's going to understand that he can't just do whatever he feels like."   
  
"This is absurd. Qui-Gon's defiance of orders isn't something new. Even if you are more concerned with the rules than him, what changed? Why this sudden obsession with getting him to change?"   
  
"Because, I don't want to see him get himself killed with his defiance." Kyran remarked coolly. I'll do whatever it takes to get him to change his ways. IF it takes me breaking off our friendship to bring him to his senses, it'll be worth it. He could have DIED! Don't you get it? All because he refused to do what he was told."   
  
Devin sat in stunned silence, unsure of what to say. All the emotions he had felt swirling through Kyran now focused on that single idea. Finally, he said, "You can not let your fear dictate your actions. You know that. You also should realize that by letting him go alone on this mission he could very well die anyway. You think about that and when we get back, you're going to work this out with Qui-Gon. Where was Qui-Gon headed to?"   
  
It took a few minutes for the words to register on Kyran's brain. "When we get back? Where are we going?"   
  
"After Qui-Gon, of course, nerf brains." Devin stood up, shouldering his pack. "As soon as I grab some fresh clothes and make arrangements for Jalei, I'm leaving and you're coming with me."   
  
"Hey wait a second," Kyran protested vehemently. "You just got back. You can't go like this. You're exhausted."   
  
"I'll sleep on the ship. Now get your things. I'll meet you at the hanger. The ship I came back on should be refueled by now. You can also notify the Council you've changed your mind about going on this mission."   
  
"One problem with that genius." Kyran said, his voice a trifle cold. "I haven't changed my mind. You haven't even tied up your loose ends from your mission--you still have to report to the Council and get authorization to leave."   
  
"Sith take it, Kyran. Get past that anger and fear of yours. Think like a Jedi, for just a second! Qui-Gon won't learn a thing about following orders if he's dead."   
  
Kyran flinched as if Devin had slapped him and he crossed his arms over his chest and looked rather like an upset schoolboy. "You're overreacting. Qui-Gon is more than capable of handling missions by himself. He's not some padawan learner off on his first mission."   
  
"And this mission isn't some simple escort duty or treaty negotiations. Its going after some one with the same training as us, who may have turned to the Dark Side. There's a reason the Council usually sends at least two Jedi after rogue Force users."   
  
The argument was interrupted by a knock at the door.   
  
Kyran frowned as he headed toward the door wondering who in the Force it could possibly be. Qui-Gon was gone and Devin was here--he had no one else who would come by to visit. He padded to the door and opened it and was surprised to find Master Mace Windu at his door. The look on his face suggested this was not a social visit. He stepped aside allowing the other Master to enter his apartments.   
  
"I thought I would find you both here, since you are Qui-Gon's closest friends. You have most likely already sensed this through the bonds you share, but I wanted to come by personally, to offer whatever support I could." Mace's voice was soft and laced with sadness.   
  
Kyran's gut tightened at his words wondering what he was talking about. "What are you talking about?" He shared a quick glance with Devin. "I haven't felt anything since Qui-Gon left."   
  
Mace looked slightly surprised. "I knew that you, Devin, usually shielded while on sensitive missions and that you, Kyran, were shielding against Qui-Gon since your return, but I didn't realize that you hadn't felt his passing. I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you. Qui-Gon has become one with the Force. The Council received word of it less than an hour ago."   
  
Kyran felt his blood run cold at Windu's words. Dead?? How could he be? He had just seen Qui-Gon a week ago. His stomach churned as another thought overrode the previous one--it was his fault. It took all of Kyran's concentration not to lose his dinner over his friend remembering the feeling of foreboding as Qui-Gon had left.   
  
"No, I don't believe it. We would have sensed his passing." Closing his eyes to better concentrate, Devin focused on his bond with Qui-Gon, reaching out over the vast distance that separated them. "He's not dead. I can sense it! Not much more, but I know he's alive."   
  
Guilt consumed Kyran and the pain of what he had done hurt like a vibroblade wound to the side and he fell hard to his knees at the thought that his friend could be dead, barely comprehending a word Devin was saying.   
  
Shields open, the wave of guilt coming from Kyran almost felt like a physical blow. Devin knelt next to Kyran, taking his face gently in both his hands. "Kyran, reach out. Your bond is even stronger than mine. You'd know if Qui-Gon was really dead, shielded or no. Reach out to him."   
  
"That's just it.. I can't feel anything." He didn't add that it was because his stomach hurt too much at the moment to concentrate. He felt sick.   
  
"Open to me, Kyran," said Devin, at the same time reaching out towards Kyran. He recognized the sharp nausea that his friend was suffering from, although it had been a long time since he'd witnessed it. Devin had thought Kyran had outgrown the stomachaches that had plagued him whenever he was extremely upset. Mentally, he guided his friend outward along the bond both of them shared with Qui-Gon. "There, feel the truth. Qui-Gon lives."   
  
Kyran's breathing steadied as he tried to reach out with Devin and he sighed deeply feeling his friend's presence. He worked along the path that Devin guided him along and located Qui-Gon's presence. His sense of relief was so intense that it was almost a tangible thing you could reach out and touch. His stomach wasn't as easily convinced however and he still felt nauseous.   
  
"He's alive, Mace, no doubt. Now who said he was dead?" Devin rested a comforting hand on Kyran's shoulder, hoping to further calm him.   
  
Mace frowned slightly. "We received condolences from Prime Minister Yaneh of C'lasi. His lightsaber will be returned to the Temple with full ceremony and accompanying honor guard.   
  
"Did this Yaneh mention how Qui-Gon supposedly died?" asked Devin.   
  
Mace arched a brow but obliged. "Knight Jinn was found bound and gagged and unconscious in the cargo hold of a notorious assassin's ship. The assassin, Avril Duursema, has since been arrested and imprisoned in Tuvlat Maximum Security Prison."   
  
"If Qui-Gon is dead, then why didn't they send home his body? This Avril Duursema must know something about what's really going on. And what about the ex-Jedi Qui-Gon was being sent after. Does he have a connection to all this?"   
  
"Apparently they have a very strong religious taboo against a person's body leaving their place of death--citing that it will be more difficult to navigate to their Holy Place in the hereafter if the body is moved. As for Dovance Gaikusan, we're uncertain--but this occurred on the planet he is trying to control. They were agemates and the Prime Minister believed that Deputy Minister Gaikusan-"Here Mace Windu rolled his eyes--"spoke the truth."   
  
"Gaikusan, I remember him. He could convince a Jawa to buy sand. How soon can we get a ship out there?" Devin stood, offering a hand to help Kyran, still somewhat shaky, to his feet.   
  
Mace frowned at that. "You can't." He said bluntly. "It took a great deal of effort to convince Minister Yaneh to even allow this investigation in the first place. If we send you to C'lasi then we will in essence be calling their government officials liars and we could cause an intergalactic incident."   
  
"They are lying. Qui-Gon's alive. Claiming he's dead is just a way to make sure no one comes after him while they do whatever they want to him. It also means that the odds of Gaikusan having turned just got better."   
  
Kyran who'd been silent until now spoke up, feeling somewhat calmer listening to their argument. "We both know that the government is lying." He put a hand on Devin's arm. "But like it or not C'lasi is out of the Republic's jurisdiction. If we went after him calling their government heads liars, they could launch a war with the Republic." He chewed his lower lip.   
  
"So we just leave him there? I won't abandon him, no matter that both of you seem willing to." Devin's dark brown eyes flashed angrily.   
  
Kyran's shaky knees faltered and his legs slipped out from under him at Devin's words. A fresh surge of guilt came at him with the strength of a tidal wave, knocking him over. His stomach churned even as he fought to control his sudden sharp nausea.   
  
Mace Windu frowned darkly at Devin. "Master Ly'rath, I suggest you rein in your temper. We are not abandoning Qui-Gon. The Council will try to get permission from the government to examine the body they have buried, that they claim is Qui-Gon. The negotiations will take several weeks--but in doing so we could avert a war."   
  
Devin clenched his hands into fists, let himself for a moment feel the heat of his anger and fear, then released it. "My apologies, Master Windu. Now that the Council knows the truth, I know that you will do everything you can for Qui-Gon." Devin looked down at Kyran, crumpled on the floor, lost in guilt and misery. Wrapping an arm around his friend, Devin said, "If you would excuse us, Master Windu? Kyran and I have much to discuss."   
  
Mace bowed and headed back to his own quarters. Kyran's stomach churned as he fought to control his nausea and he didn't even acknowledge Mace as he left.   


"Kyran, I'm sorry. I know you did what you did because you felt you had to, " Devin said softly, stopping himself just in time from adding that Qui-Gon had done the same. It wouldn't do any good right now to start that argument up again. "I spoke in anger and fear."   
  
Kyran felt the thought that Devin almost said and heard it anyway. He couldn't open his mouth working hard through the Force to try to calm his upset stomach. It was too much all in the same afternoon. The shock of Mace's announcement combined with Devin's accusation. Very slowly he managed to reach to the Force trying to let it flow through him ...helping him control his churning stomach. The silence was heavy between them until finally he managed to calm his stomach to a more tolerable level and he tried slowly to get his feet under him. "What should we do now?" He asked.   
  
Devin slipped his arm under Kyran's, balancing him until he took a seat on the couch. Sitting next to him, he said, "We wait and trust in the Force."   
  



	13. Chapter Twelve

****

Hello Everyone! As promised here is a new section. I will be away for a week or so due to some minor heart surgery. Then I'm going to my parents house to recup for a week-- I'm leaving Greencat in charge of posting while I'm away :D since I won't have access to my computer :P I'll have some internet but not as much. Anyway please keep me in your prayers.

Chapter Twelve

  
Inion, surprisingly had been true to his word. Qui-Gon's cellmates, although still verbally abusing him, left him pretty much alone. His work detail was in the prison laundry, boring and hot work, but not that challenging. After a week in Tuvlat, he was learning the routine well enough that the guards seldom disciplined him anymore. His existence was bearable for now, he could survive until help from the Temple arrived. At least that was what Qui-Gon thought until the guards had dragged him down to this cell within the depths of Tuvlat. 

The room featured four rounded stone walls and a dirt floor. On one side of the room several highly cushioned gilded chairs stood lining one wall and small tables were in between each of them. Pitchers of ice water were on the tables and a section of carpet covered the floor beneath them. The floor dipped in the center to where there was a small drainage hole right above a pair of highly polished manacles hanging from chains attached to the ceiling. Qui-Gon frowned as he took it all in as guards roughly pushed him to the center where the manacles hung.  


Qui-Gon gasped when the manacle was snapped around his broken wrist, suspending him by his arms in the middle of his cell. Balancing on his tiptoes allowed him to  
take some of the pressure off his wrists, but it was a tenuous position he knew he could not sustain for any length of time. All but one of the guards left. The remaining guard took up a position by the door, standing stiffly at attention.  
  
Gaikusan strolled down the halls to the cell where he ordered Qui-Gon to be brought. He was in a disturbingly good mood. He had an appointment to keep in a few hours, a formal state funeral. He was expected to attend and give a speech. He smiled tightly, he was looking forward to it. Even more, he was looking forward to the appointment he had  
beforehand. He almost chuckled when he realized that both appointments were for the same person. From a certain point of view, of course.  
  
He strolled through the door and found that the guards had done as he ordered. Examining Qui-Gon as he hung from chains, he commented cheerfully, "You've looked  
better, old friend."  


"If you would release me, I would be more than happy to go and make myself more presentable," said Qui-Gon, arching an eyebrow.  


Gaikusan shook his head, saying in a regretful voice, "If I did that, the State Funeral that the Prime Minister is planning in your honor wouldn't be necessary would it? I'd hate to have to tell him that he has to postpone his important ceremony."  


"So you have decided to kill me already?" he asked calmly.  


"Have you forgotten what I told you when you landed on this planet. Qui-Gon Jinn was killed by the assassin Avril Duursema. These people have important religious  
ceremonies that must be observed especially for the passing of death in a violent manner such as that. They had to wait a full week to complete that ceremony. The funeral this afternoon is the final part of the ceremony. I suppose the excitement of your new home has made you forgetful, has it not?"  


Qui-Gon silently cursed himself. Come to think of it, Gaikusan had mentioned something of the sort when he had first arrived, but battered with the beatings that  
followed, Qui-Gon had completely forgotten.  


Gaikusan smiled wisely. "Ahh, I see. You did forget. I suppose you thought I was making it all up and that someone might come for you?"  


"If you think the Council will believe your lies, you are very much mistaken. Master Yoda will be able to sense any lie told about my death."  


Gaikusan chuckled again but this time it had no mirth behind it. "You really have been forgetful haven't you? Perhaps I need to refresh your memory. They'll believe it because they'll sense that the Prime Minister who believes it is telling the truth. Master  
Yoda will be convinced that the Prime Minister is telling the truth. Especially when he graciously returns your lightsaber back to the Temple in full ceremony with accompanying honor guards."

  
Qui-Gon stared straight ahead. While Yoda could sense someone lying to him as easily as a child could say her own name, if the other person believed he was telling the truth, then that was what Yoda would sense. It was far more questionable whether the venerable master would be able to sense that Qui-Gon still did live. The vast physical distances of space reduced the strength of mental bonds. Would anyone be  
aware that he was alive? Another terrible thought surfaced. The person he had the closest bond with, Kyran, had been shielded against him when he left. Perhaps there was no chance anyone knew he still lived. No, he chided himself. It was far too early  
to give up hope. Even if no one else knew he was alive, he knew. And he certainly didn't plan on dying here.

  
Gaikusan slowly walked around Qui-Gon, taking in all the damage that had been inflicted on him thus far. He frowned slightly as he studied him. Most of the  
injuries looked days old and well on their way to healing. Perhaps he had not made himself clear to the Warden what he expected for this prisoner. "Had enough of Tuvlat yet? Ready to consider my offer?"

  
"On the contrary, I'm having a lovely time here. I haven't had a vacation in sometime. It was very considerate of you to arrange for me to have some time off."  


Gaikusan arched a brow at Qui-Gon. "Council keeping you busy running their errands? Do you enjoy being their lapdog so very much? "  


"I remember when you wanted nothing more than to be a Knight, Gaikusan."  


Gaikusan shook his head slowly. "I was a foolish young man then, Jinn. I thought I could right the wrongs of this galaxy as a Knight. Then I realized that the Jedi were only interested in creating mindless puppets that jump to the control of the Council and the  
Senate. You and I are so much alike if you would only see. You champion causes just like I did. How much more effective would you be if you didn't have to follow the dictates of the Council? How many more people could you help if mission directives didn't bind you?"  


"I follow the will of the Force."  


Gaikusan frowned deeply, sitting down in one of the chairs along the wall. He flicked a clawed hand towards the guard.  
  
The guard picked up a silver metal rod with sharp thorn-like claws sticking out at various intervals from one of the tables. He stood next to Qui-Gon, looking expectantly towards Gaikusan. 

  
"Do you now? As I recall the Council frowned on Knights following anything except the orders they gave. I prefer to be the ones giving the orders. You have a choice before you, to be the one at the mercy of the orders of others or to be the one giving the  
orders."  


Gaikusan nodded and the guard swung the metal baton with the sharp spikes into Qui-Gon's already torn back.

  
Qui-Gon cried out at the attack. Off balance from the blow to his back, his weight shifted causing his body's full weight to pull on his wrists, adding a second jolt of pain through him. After a moment, he recovered his stance. Taking a deep breath, he  
replied, "We are given choices every moment, to do evil or to do good. We are responsible for those choices. What choices have you made, Gaikusan?"  


"I have chosen to no longer be bound by the petty dictates of the Council. If only you would open your eyes. You want to do good? Think what good could you  
do in the galaxy if you could decide for yourself how best to use your powers? And if you decide for yourself where that power comes from. By allowing myself to do so, I have made immense changes to this world, benefiting many in this society. But Qui-Gon  
Jinn would never be allowed to do that would he? He sits up in his lofty tower of the Jedi Temple, bound by the dictates of the Council who know little and care less about what is really happening in the galaxy." 

  
The guard swung the rod again at Qui-Gon's back, with more force this time.  
Prepared now, Qui-Gon was able to take the blow without losing his balance, but he couldn't help the hiss of pain that accompanied his words. "I have seen first hand the charity work you do in Tuvlat."

  
"Ahh indeed you have. These men here are the foulest of all men, having committed atrocities that are unspeakable and have been convicted and sentenced to be here by their own judicial system. Surely you do not deny that the people must have justice, Qui-Gon."  


The rod was swung again, this time towards the upper part of his torso. "And this? Is this justice?" The words were growled out, the pain of the beating channeled into them so he wouldn't start screaming.  


Gaikusan flicked his hand again and the pace of the beating increased. "In a way, yes, this is justice. To the rest of the people on this planet, you are a convicted assassin who was involved in a conspiracy to murder the Prime Minister. It is only fitting that you  
be held here. "  


It was getting harder and harder to concentrate what Gaikusan was saying as the sharp spikes tore into his back. "More . . . lies. Darkness . . . "  


"And a powerful ally it is! Easily it flows! Why are you making things difficult on yourself Qui-Gon? It would be so easy for you to get justice if you would but see it." The guard continued his onslaught, raining blows steadily on Qui-Gon's back and moved  
toward the lower part of his torso.  


Qui-Gon screamed as the hit on his back finally stole his balance, but the agony in his wrist was far overshadowed by the fire across his back. Gaikusan's  
voice had become nothing more than an angry buzz, barely penetrating the haze of pain.

  
Gaikusan smirked as Qui-Gon cried out in pain. His plan was working. He would have Qui-Gon broken. It would only be a matter of time. He allowed the beating  
to continue until blood ran steadily from Qui-Gon's back onto the floor. "Well. Perhaps after some time to think, you'll reconsider your decision. We could work  
well together Qui-Gon. You have so much potential. We will, however, have to continue this discussion later. I have a funeral to attend."  


Half-conscious, Qui-Gon was only dimly aware of Gaikusan's words. What demanded his attention were the screaming nerve endings from his beaten and bloody  
back. Time lost meaning, only the thud of the club and the bite of the spikes existed. The sudden absence of impact on his back was a shock, he was still bracing himself for the next blow when rough hands unsnapped the manacles from his wrist and  
dragged him from the cell.   


Qui-Gon managed a few stumbling steps before his legs gave out. Undaunted, the guards continued to drag him forward, his bare legs scraping against the rough  
floor. The guards tossed him back into his prison cell, skillful enough that they made sure he landed on his back. Another scream filled the air, almost drowning out the laughter from his cellmates.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Another drudge filled day. Like the one before it and the one before it. Mind numbing in its sameness. Awaken to the shriek of the morning siren. Trudge to a breakfast of nearly inedible slop, that must be wolfed down fast enough to avoid it being 'accidentally' knocked from the table or having filth 'accidentally' dropped into it. Then herded down to the laundry. Hot, muggy, stifling. Endless circling that made his ankle ache and swell. His broken wrist had started to heal, but the hours of being forced against the cart had caused it to twist out of shape. The only break in the monotony was when Gaikusan 'came to visit,' as he liked to call it with a hissing laugh. The results of those visits left Qui-Gon barely able to move for days afterwards. On the whole, he preferred the monotony.   
  
Qui-Gon sighed deeply as he pushed the laundry cart. The worst was the mindless task gave him time to think. Made him wonder if anyone in the Temple was searching for him. Gaikusan had said they had been told he was dead. Did they believe that? Had he been abandoned? At first he was able to convince himself that surely the Jedi would not believe he was dead. All Jedi have connections to others that allow them to sense each other. But his own ability to sense those he was bonded with had diminished with his ability to use the Force. 

  
Physical weakness from injury and malnutrition made the needed concentration difficult. And his fears interfered. Doubt limited his access to the light side of the Force. Which created a vicious spiral, for as his connection to the Force dimmed, so his doubt and fears grew.

  
Deep in his misery Qui-Gon failed to notice the hunk of laundry soap that Jan'k kicked in front of him. His foot coming down squarely on the slippery mass, his weakened ankle gave out causing him to lurch drunkenly to the side. The cart, loaded down with dirty clothes, careened wildly into the prisoner in front of him. The collision threw the prisoner forward, tipping his own full cart over, burying him in contents of Qui-Gon's cart. The prisoner's cart flew forward, crashing into a guard.   


Mayhem erupted. Prisoners began to attack each other as the guards furiously tried to restore order. Qui-Gon crawled to the side of the room, doing his best to avoid both the fights between the prisoners and the lashes from the guards' whips. From the relative shelter found between two of the immense cleaners, Qui-Gon watched in a fascinated horror as the violence escalated. Suppressed anger and frustration of the prisoners exploded outward. Many attacked any that were near them, with no goal other than to give their rage a physical form. The shriek of the riot alarm went off, triggered by one of the guards after whips alone failed to stop the riot. Into the laundry poured dozens of guards, armed with shock batons and stun blasters. The guards' reinforcements indiscriminately struck out at the prisoners, using the massive bursts of electricity from the shock batons and the paralyzing stun blasts to immobilize the rioters. The doors to the laundry burst open and in came the Head Warden.  


The Warden took in the chaotic scene before him with a cold, appraising look. Mounds of clothes were scattered across the floor, baskets upturned and several of the folding tables overturned. The guards had most of the rioters subdued, the few remaining prisoners still fighting were those that were intent on attacking each other. A few more stun blasts took care of last of the disturbance. An eerie silence came over the room. Taking advantage of it, the Warden barked, "You have five seconds to assemble yourselves in line before the entire group is punished with 100 lashes per individual."   


The prisoners scrambled to try to form a line, tripping over mounds of clothing as they did so. Those that were unconscious were pulled into a pile by a few of the guards. Qui-Gon made his way out of his shelter to get in line, a hard knot forming in the pit of his stomach. He had a bad feeling about this.  


"The person who gives information to who caused this chaos will be rewarded. It is in your best interest to come forward now." The Head Warden snapped as the  
prisoners scrambled to get into a ragged line. Jan'k stepped out of line, his head bowed contritely but inwardly he was gloating. He knew he would be able  
to pin the blame on Duursema for causing the riot easily. The puny human would get the full punishment and he'd get a nice reward for cooperating with the  
Warden. "I have information," he said.  


"Then out with it!" The Warden ordered. Jan'k lifted one of his large, muscular arms and pointed down to Avril Duursema who was standing at the very end of the line. 

"Duursema started this. He slammed his cart into another prisoner."  


"Which prisoner was that?" demanded the Warden. From further down the line another prisoner stepped forward, blood from a gash across his back darkening  
his fur. "Sir, it was me. He rammed the cart into me for no reason at all. That made me lose control of my cart. Its all his fault."   


The Warden stomped down to where Qui-Gon stood. "Is this true?"   


Qui-Gon glared at Jan'k. He knew very well that Qui-Gon had not deliberately started a fight. "No, Warden." 

  
The Warden lashed out with his fist and Qui-Gon's head snapped viciously to the side. He gestured to two guards who grabbed Duursema and pushed him to the ground. "Lying is severally punished here, Duursema. It's in your best interest to tell the truth."   


Qui-Gon swore inwardly as he was roughly pushed on the ground. "I'm not a liar Warden."  


"Of course not." The warden sneered. He gestured to the two holding Qui-Gon on the ground. "Your punishment is fifty lashes for starting the riot and first lash for lying. Then two weeks in the Hole." The warden chuckled maliciously. "Take him to solitary detainment until tomorrow morning."   


"Yes, sir," the guard said. "What of evening meal sir?"   


"No. Not for him."   
  
Qui-Gon's stomach tightened. No evening meal. He didn't resist as they led him out of the laundry room and shoved him into a cold dark featureless room. Water dripped on him from a small leak in the ceiling. He closed his eyes in despair. What was he going to do now? His stomach growled relentlessly when he judged it to be dinnertime, but no one came to feed him. He clenched his teeth. He knew how to act better than this. He was a Jedi whether Temple believed him alive or dead. He knelt in the cold, dark room and ignored the water dripping around him. In his cell, any attempts to meditate were interrupted by the verbal abuse of his cellmates. If nothing else, he now had the opportunity for a moment peace. Qui-Gon closed his eyes and began to meditate.

  
Sometime later Qui-Gon was jerked out of his deep meditation when they came for him. "Come on, scum. It's breakfast time." 

The guard sneered as he grabbed the Jedi Knight by his arm, yanking him to his feet. He pulled Qui-Gon into the mess hall and dragged him up to a platform that had been set up with two posts that were not more than an arm's length apart. Qui-Gon's mouth went dry as he was led up onto the platform. His arms and ankles were chained spread-eagled between both posts. "Keep the count, scum. Only the lashes you count aloud go toward your punishment." Qui-Gon clenched his teeth. He had a very bad feeling about this. He watched silently as other prisoners began entering the room.  


*******

The prisoners of Tuvlat stood in silent rows filling the mess hall. It was time for first meal, but no food was to be served that morning. Instead, they were to witness the first part of the punishment of the instigator of the riot, Avril Duursema. Fifty lashes and first lash, whatever they meant by that, and then two weeks in the Hole. The way the warden had laughed when he pronounced the last had made a cold shiver run up Qui-Gon's spine.

Chained upright, spread-eagled between two posts, Qui-Gon intellectually appreciated the strategy of the punishment, even as he was about to bear the brunt of it. Focusing on the impersonal analysis of the situation helped keep him from dissolving into panic about what was coming. 

The guards had made it clear to the other prisoners that the lack of a meal was his fault, part of the punishment for the outbreak of the riot. Even for those who had not even been in the laundry, didn't get to eat. Kept on the edge of starvation, a single missed meal was a true hardship. This would certainly destroy any goodwill they might have had towards him. Had his intention been to lead the prisoners against the guards, it was doubtful any would follow him now. 

"Keep the count," he had been warned. Only the blows he counted aloud would count towards his fifty lashes. Keep the count, he told himself, again and again, almost a mantra, as the Warden approached with a heavy, metal studded whip. "One," as the first blow fell. Keep the count, it was his focus. Concentrate on that, not the searing pain across his back and wretchedness from being trapped in this nightmare.

He'd wanted to keep his voice calm, as befitting a Jedi, but as the beating continued he screamed out the numbers, pouring his anguish, fear and anger into each one. "Thirty-three, thirty-four . . . " The heavy leather whip bit into his back, cutting deep. Blood flowed freely down his back. His screams died down as his voice grew hoarse and tears poured down his cheeks, barely able to manage to keep the count from having almost lost his voice.

Several hundred men filled the mess hall, but the only sound was the sharp crack of the whip and the screamed count. "Fifty." Qui-Gon sagged forward, hanging heavily in his chains. The roaring agony of his torn back blotting out the pain from this weight pulling against his manacled, half healed wrist. "Evjak, front and center," ordered one of the guards. 

Qui-Gon recognized one of the workers from the laundry. "Those that participated in the disturbance will be punished with twenty-five lashes and half rations for two weeks. The first lash will go to the instigator of the disturbance." So that was what the warden had meant by first lash, Qui-Gon thought numbly as the whip once more ripped across his back. At least he was not required to keep this count, as the blow fell, Evjak called out "one." Twenty seven times the first lash was administered to Qui-Gon. At last it was over, all except facing the Hole. 

********


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Darkness, within and without. Nothing existed anymore except the hungry Darkness, waiting for the moment he finally surrendered the last of his faith in the Force and the Code, so it could completely consume him - mind and soul. After the last of the whippings, the guards had let him hang on the rack throughout the day, on display for his fellow prisoners. After the last of the clean up crew had left from evening meal, he had been dragged here to the Hole. 

The Darkness without. Four feet wide, four feet long, and three feet high. In the center of the cold, stone floor was a small hole. The fetid smell that emerged from it indicated its function. The cell was too small to stand up, to sit up without hunching over, or to stretch out lying down. Being on his elbow and knees, forehead resting on the floor, put his damaged back in the least painful position, but after a while his arms and legs began to cramp and spasm. 

Diagonal across the cell, he could stretch out his legs, reliving their pain somewhat, but it forced his raw, wounded back against the rough-hewn walls. The muscles of his neck and shoulders had tightened so badly from being hunched, Qui-Gon could barely turn his head. Regardless of how he positioned the rest of his body, his wrist always ached. He could close the fingers only part way. Was the damage permanent? If he was doomed to spend the rest of his days in Tuvlat, did it matter if it was permanent? 

The tiny cell was sealed shut, lightless save for the infrequent times when food and water was shoved through a hinged slot in the bottom of the door. Even then, the light was feeble, lasting only a few brief seconds. The only sounds in the oppressive Darkness, was his own, rasping breath, echoing slightly in his ears as the cell grew smaller and smaller and . . .

"No!" he told himself. He must maintain control or he would collapse into a panicked screaming that would never end. How long had he been in here? There was no way to track the hours and days. His own sense of time had been lost in the Darkness. The Darkness within. It whispered to him. There was Power he could use. He only to allow it to flow though him and the door to the Hole would burst open. He could have his vengeance on those who had entombed him

Those who had torn his back to shreds would themselves be rend into pieces. Slowly. It would be so easy. Surely it was justified. No one would expect him to remain in this crushing darkness as the agony of his mind and body grew.

"No!" Qui-Gon forced his thoughts away from that path. The temptation to use the Dark Side was growing in him. More and more frequently he had to pull his thoughts away from contemplating taking his freedom by surrendering his will. 

The Code, remember the Code. Many of his fellow Jedi criticized him for his apparent lack of respect for the Code. He had long ago stopped trying to explain to them how much he cherished the Code. But it was the spirit of it far more than the letter that was important to him. If only those fools could see that. If only they would recognize that the will of the Force was what mattered, not the silly proclamations of a tradition bound Council whose members were unable to understand the power . . . 

With a defiant scream, Qui-Gon thrust backwards into the wall, jamming his torn back into the jagged stone wall. The pain was real, the promises of the Dark false. Focus. He needed to focus on what he knew was real. "There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity . . . " he whispered. 

Qui-Gon repeated the words to himself, over and over as he sank into a deep meditation, his heartbeat and breathing slowing. Injured and weak, he risked never returning to awareness. It would be easy to lose himself to the Force, to be completely one with it, abandoning his physical form. But the possibility of death in this hellhole was better than the possibility of losing himself to the Dark. 

******

Jerked awake from the restless semi-doze that he tried to spend most of his existence in, Qui-Gon puzzled over the strange scraping noise coming from the door to the tiny cell. Light exploded around him, searing eyes too long in the dark. Gasping in pain, Qui-Gon attempted to shield his face from the burning light as rough hands grabbed him, yanking him from the cell. Pulled into a standing position, Qui-Gon involuntarily screamed as cramped muscles in his back and legs were forced straight.

"Shut up," ordered one of the guards dragging him forward, reinforcing the command with a cuff to the head. Dumped on the ground, Qui-Gon dizzily tried to get his bearings, his eyes still tearing in the light.

Just as he felt somewhat steady again, a blast of water shoved him backwards. Sputtering, he instinctually twisted away from the stream of water battering at him. Mistake. The powerful blast hit his half healed back, forcing another scream from him. Twisting again to shield his back brought his face back into target range, hands useless to block the barrage. He slumped forward when the water was abruptly cut off. 

"He's clean enough. Take him." 

Yanked to his feet again, Qui-Gon was half dragged, half carried into a dimly lit room. Manacles were snapped around his wrists and ankles, heavy chain connecting them. Qui-Gon swayed unsteadily on his feet, the effort of remaining standing taking all his concentration. 

"You've looked better, old friend," a cheerful voice said from the other side of the room. 

Startled, it took a moment for Qui-Gon's sluggish brain to process the identity of the man in front of him. "We're not friends," growled Qui-Gon hoarsely. 

His throat felt as if it had been coated with sandpaper, his voice had become unused to anything except silence for so long. 

"We were, long ago. We could be again. Join me, Qui-Gon. Pledge your loyalty to me and we walk out of Tuvlat, together, right now." Gaikusan said. 

"Alright. I'll join you. Now get me out of here."

Gaikusan laughed. "You used to be a much better liar than that." He grew serious, "Do you think I can't sense your true feelings? I felt how close you were to the Dark Side while in the Hole. You touched the edges of it, felt the power it offered. Accept that power, Qui-Gon. Why should you serve, when we could rule? Why should you suffer, when our every whim could be fulfilled?" 

"Why should I do something that which will lead to my own destruction?"

"That's a lie you've been feed to keep you in unquestioning servitude. I haven't been destroyed. My power has grown in ways you can't imagine. Think about it, which of us walks in freedom and which wears chains"

"Its wrong. Power for personal gain can never lead to anything except oblivion." 

"Then use the power for the greater good. You know as well as I how many injustices exist because the Jedi will only act with the approval of that group of fools in the Senate and the hide-bound Council. Imagine how many lives you could improve if you allowed yourself to be limited by nothing by your own conscious." Gaikusan said persuasively. 

"Is that what you're doing? How does your conscious feel about allowing a hellhole like Tuvlat to exist? What sort of justice does torture give?"

"With a few notable exceptions, yourself included, the men in here are irredeemable scum guilty of the foulest crimes. It benefits society immensely that they are locked away. What they suffer is due them in return for the harm they have inflicted on countless, defenseless innocents…innocents that you could be helping even now. Think what changes for good you could make if you seized control of a corrupt planetary government…or if we seized control of a corrupt galactic government. Together we could do it, old friend. Just accept the power being offered to you."

Qui-Gon struggled to think clearly. Gaikusan's statements were so close to truths he had himself thought. It had torn at his soul the number of times he had to walk away from people who needed help, because he bound by mission directives. If only he could have the freedom to act as he wanted, how many who needed the Jedi's help never received it because they didn't have a powerful enough Senator to bring their cause to the attention of the Jedi. Would the power Gaikusan offered really be Dark if he used it for good? 

"No," he whispered. "I would become corrupt with the Dark. I would become an agent for destruction. I will never join you." 

"Unfortunate. Then I no longer have any need for you. You will stay in Tuvlat until you die. Guards. Return him to his cell." 

******


	16. Chapter Fifteen

****

Chapter Fifteen

It was the middle of the day, he realized. The prisoners were at their workstations. 

One last reprieve before the final days of his life began. One that would no doubt be short, brutal and with a messy end.

Another guard came by to demand he get out of the cell and go to the exercise yard. Once every two weeks, whether they needed it or not, the inmates were herded outside. Immense walls, toped with razor wire surrounded a cement covered ground. Ancient exercise equipment was kept at one end, where those who specialized in enforcement worked out. Not a single living thing except the inmates and the guards, but at least he could once more see the sky.

Qui-Gon didn't resist them as they hurried him outside. Why should he resist? Everyone believed him dead. There was no point in putting himself through more pain when it could be avoided. 

Qui-Gon hunched at the edge of the yard, as far a possible from anyone else. Gaikusan had said that he was finished with him, that he believed that Qui-Gon would never turn. There was nothing left now except to wait for death to claim him.

He knew he had been tainted and was lost. Even if he by some small chance was found by the Jedi, a chance that grew smaller by the moment, he would still be lost to the Jedi for he could not be part of the Order, tainted as he was by the Darkness that he had touched in the Hole.

Perhaps he should just remain here. When the guards try to force him to return to his cell, he could attack them. He might get lucky and they would beat him to death. 

Qui-Gon sighed as he pondered that. No. His luck the guards would beat him nearly to death and then bring him inside anyway. How he missed the Temple, even though he knew he could never go back there seemed to be a hole in his heart that the dark side had touched. He had been violated by his time in the Hole and it could never be regained. 

A loud grunt broke him out of his reverie. Qui-Gon stared upwards at the C'lasi. He was one of Inion's main enforcers, the very same being who had dragged him out of his chair that very first day. It was, Qui-Gon realized six months ago. Only six months. Had it taken so short a time to destroy of lifetime of ideals? Lost in his thoughts, he stared blankly at the C'lasi.

"Inion would like a word with you, Duursema." He grabbed Qui-Gon's arm and began pulling him along to where Inion was sitting under the only bench surrounded by his cronies.

Qui-Gon allowed himself to be dragged along. Did it really matter if he huddled on one side of the yard or was dragged to the other? No. The enforcer released him in front of Inion. Qui-Gon met his eyes emotionlessly, making no comment.

"Well Duursema, welcome back to the land of the living." Inion looked him up and down. "Take a load off your feet." He pushed one of his hanger on's off to make room for Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon sat, face blank, keeping his eyes fixed on Inion.

"You seem to be doing well. You're made of some tough stuff, Duursema. You managed to keep the count and you survived the Hole."

He seemed impressed by this, though Qui-Gon didn't see why he should be. If he'd been able to, he would have gladly died in the hole. Inion looked at him expectantly, as if waiting for an answer. In a gravely voice, he finally said, "All it took was not dying."

"Duursema, I have to admit, that I was entirely certain that you deserved the reputation that my informants gave you. Watching you on the inside you didn't seem that tough, even considering the fact you're a half-sized, naked human. But you showed us what you were made of the way you handled that punishment. I've seen them whip bigger men than you to death 'cause they kept losing the count."

Qui-Gon said nothing. He only stared. He'd shown them he was tough even though he was human. That hadn't been what it'd felt like to him. To him it was just confirmation that the Force had given up on him and so had those who served it. 

"Not much of a talker are you? That's good. I don't need your conversation. What I need is for you to repay the favors I've been doing you."

Qui-Gon continued staring blankly ahead letting Inion's words wash over him, barely listening to a word he was saying.

"Yomar and his boys wanted to take you out, but I knew there might be a use for you, so I put them on a leash. Made sure no one touched you any else, either. Now you want that kinda protection to continue, you have to start doing your part. See that guy over there?"

Qui-Gon turned to look in spite of himself, part of him wondering what Inion wanted , the other half not caring at all.

"That's Nahirj R'ken . He runs cell blocks 24 and 25. He thinks he can expand into my territory. I want him gone in the next three days."

Qui-Gon stared at the figure disconsolately. Would it really be so bad if he did what this boss wanted of him? He was lost to the Order tainted by the Darkness. He could start over, have a different life, one of which was useful and valuable. He wasn't valuable to the order any more he knew. He'd been so close to the Darkness in the Hole. He was forever tainted.

After all, Qui-Gon thought it wasn't like he would be preying on those who couldn't defend themselves. On the contrary, the C'lasi was huge and powerfully built and had built in claws as an extra advantage. It wouldn't be as if he was preying on someone innocent. The reason the C'lasi was in prison in the first place was because of sentencing his judicial system had given him.

Qui-Gon stared blankly ahead thinking and as he did another thought awoke in his brain. Regardless of what the Order believed him to be, he was a Jedi and would be until the day he joined the Force. 

"No. " He said surprising himself as he finally found his voice. "I will not kill for you."

"What?" asked Inion in surprise.

"I will not kill for you. " he repeated himself. 

"You trying to bargain for something more than just protection. Okay, I can understand that. What do you want?"

"You can't possibly understand what I want." Qui-Gon said drawing himself up to his full height, he stood from the bench. "I will not kill for you.

Inion's eyes narrowed. Around them the crowd had fallen silent, warily watching as the most powerful criminal boss in Tuvlat was defied. "I don't think you understand what you're doing. I take you under my protection and you throw that back in my face like it was nothing. If I was you, I'd reconsider and make your apologies by taking out Nahirj R'ken by the end of the day."

Qui-Gon's gaze hardened slightly. "I will not kill for you." 

"Then you're gonna die for me. Get out of my sight." snarled Inion.

Without another word Qui-Gon turned and headed back for his spot before he'd been dragged away from it. Inion's request had reminded him of something that used to flow through him. The Force. No matter if the Jedi believed him dead, the Force would still always be there and that he would be true to until the day he became one with it.

********

After evening meal and lockdown, Qui-Gon sighed as he tried to crawl up the ladder to his bunk. He wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. His cellmates didn't physically abuse him anymore, rather they voiced what they'd do with him if they had the chance. Tonight, however, he felt sharp claws digging into his scalp and pulling hard on his short hair, yanking him away from his bunk. He tucked into a roll as the claws let go and came up on his feet, with his back to the cell bars.

"Inion isn't very happy with you," Yomar smirked. 

The other men in the cell began to close in around him. "He asked us to give you a reminder of what happens to people who make him unhappy."

__

/Oh Force, now what?/ He thought as he dodged the first few punches aimed at his face and he lashed out himself managing to land several hits. He cried out in pain as someone got in a hard punch to his raw, wounded back which was still covered with old and new whip tears, some of which were still bleeding freely. He grunted as two of his cellmates rushed him, bringing him hard to the ground, knocking the wind from him and he gasped trying to regain his breath as they piled on top of him. He struck out with his fists and his feet not caring particularly who he hit, his only thought being to get out from under the pile. Soon however, his arms were captured and he found the weight lifted as his cell mates tried to get out of the way. He twisted and kicked trying to free his arms without any success. 

Yomar glared at the struggling human. "Blasted human." His lip was cut and bleeding from a punch Qui-Gon had given to his face. "You'll pay for that one too." He strode to his bunk while Dakj'k held Qui-Gon down. From under his thin mattress, Yomar pulled out a leather strap tipped with metal studs that he'd fashioned himself and wrapped it around his hand. He slammed the metal tips into Qui-Gon's already torn back.

Qui-Gon yelled in pain as Yomar pummeled his torn back with metal studs and he thrashed under Dakj'k's firm grip as he tried to get out from under. He panted for breath as Yomar drove them into his back again and again. Dimly through the haze of pain Qui-Gon wondered why none of the guards had shown up to investigate the noise. He lashed out with his foot in desperation, catching Yomar hard in the stomach and he twisted freeing one hand and jamming the heel of his hand into Dakj'k's nose causing it to stream blood. Qui-Gon scrambled to a corner of the cell as soon as his arm was freed. He peered outside of their cage while trying to keep an eye on his attackers. 

"Guards don't care what we do to each other so long as we do it on our time and not theirs," Yomar hissed.

Qui-Gon backed away. He knew he couldn't win. He was trapped and hopelessly outnumbered, but he knew he couldn't give in either. Gathering as much of the Force as he could, he pushed his cellmates back. The four, Yomar included, flew back hard but quickly regained their feet. They came at him in a rush, pinning him against the bars. Four pairs of fists pounded into him mercilessly. He struck out indiscriminately, landing blows whenever he could, soon however his arms were again captured and twisted ruthlessly behind his back.

"Blasted human," Yomar snarled. "We'll see how much fight you put up after this." 

Qui-Gon fought as he was shoved face down on one of the lower bunks. His right leg was pulled out straight and a stool shoved under his ankle. Realizing what they intended, Qui-Gon began fighting even harder. Yomar pummeled his back with the metal still strapped to his hand making him yell in pain. 

"Now," Yomar ordered. 

From the top of the bunk Nahy'l leaped down onto Qui-Gon's outstretched leg. The loud snap of breaking bone was drowned out by Qui-Gon's scream. He panted for breath. Oh Force how it hurt. He barely felt it as Yomar drove metal into his back again and again. He was on the verge of passing out. He cried out as they jerked the stool from under him and Yomar kicked his broken leg. Just before he passed out he saw Yomar leering at him. "Learned your lesson? I hope not. I'm looking forward to teaching you some more." 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Devin had managed to wait until the end of his report to the Council before asking what had become almost a standard question for him. Unfortunately, the Council gave their by now standard answer. 

"We are still in negotiations with the C'lasi government. When an agreement has been reached, you will be notified. You must remain patient and trust in the Force."

"Yes, Masters. Thank you, Masters." Devin managed to keep his tone respectful, but only just. If his Padawan hadn't been standing only a foot away, he might have indulged in some very unJedi like remarks, but at the last moment he remembered that he was supposed to be a role model. After six months he was getting very tired of being patient. The Force he trusted without hesitation. It was the rest of the galaxy he occasionally had doubts about. He gave a shallow bow to the Council. "Come, Padawan."

Kyran stood up from the bench he'd been sitting on the past several hours while Devin reported to the Council. "Well? " He asked anxiously. "Have they heard any news yet?"

"Be patient. Trust in the Force," growled out Devin, knowing full well that was the same answer given when Kyran asked the Council about Qui-Gon. "Jalei, you're on your own for a few hours. Meet me at practice room twenty-three at our regular time."

With a bow, the girl left. She was worried for her Master. As of late he hadn't been sleeping well and Jalei could guess the reason why. Knight Jinn had now been missing for six months and the Council was steadily working on trying to trying to get the C'lasi government to cooperate. She hurried to find her friend Jayla, thoughts of what her master's best friend might be going through clouding her mind as she did

"Trust the Force?" Kyran echoed. "That was all they said?" He shook his head in frustration. For months the Council had been steeped in negotiations with C'lasi trying to get them to let in a Jedi team to examine Duursema, the prisoner they claimed was an assassin but they'd been met with dead ends at every turn. He bowed his head in guilt. How much of this could have been prevented if he'd just followed orders like he'd been asked?

"Do they ever say anything else? Come on, I need to burn off some of this before I teach Jalei this afternoon. Get you gear and meet in twenty-three, okay?" Devin gave Kyran a gentle push in the direction of his quarters. Hopefully the workout would also help distract Kyran from the guilt that had been eating at him since word of Qui-Gon's disappearance had reached him. 

Kyran frowned at Devin. "I really don't feel like a workout today, Devin. I think I need to go meditate." He tried lamely.

"But I do. I'm too jumpy to be effective teaching. Don't worry, I won't go that hard on you. Fifteen minutes, room twenty three," insisted Devin. He thought to himself, enough brooding for today, my friend.

Kyran sighed. "Fine. I'll be there." //I heard that.// 

"I meant you to," grinned Devin. 

Kyran made a face at his friend and punched him lightly on the arm. "Thanks a lot. I'll be ready."

Fifteen minutes later, both men were stretching out, loosening muscles before they began their sparing match. A brief nod of agreement was all it took for both of them to walk to the center of the room and ignite their lightsabers. As they moved through a standard warm up, Devin unobtrusively studied his friend. The dark circles under his eyes had become almost normal part of his features, they had been there so long. His face had a haggard look to it, from both worry and weight loss. Devin wondered a moment when the last time he had seen Kyran eat anything except bread and weak tea. "How's your stomach doing recently?"

Kyran shrugged. "As well as can be expected." He bit his bottom lip, thoughts of Qui-Gon trying to intrude on his mind. His friend should be there with them sparring and lightly enjoying conversation--but instead where was he? Who knew what horrors he was enduring at Gaikusan's hands while he sat on his own and carried out business as usual.

Devin saw his friend's attention drift slightly. Dropping to the floor, he swung his legs out hard, catching Kyran across the back the knees. As Kyran fell, Devin rolled onto his own knees, bringing his lightsaber around to rest inches away from Kyran's throat. "Yield?"

Kyran sighed and extinguished his saber. "Yes. I just can't seem to focus properly today." His voice went low to a whisper. "I should've gone with him. He asked me and I refused."

"I know. But obsessing over the past won't change it. As you know. It's been six months and still the guilt, fear and anger is tearing you up inside. Its time to let it go and focus on what you can do. Go to one of the soul healers, Kyran. They can help you. That's what they do." Devin's voice was gentle. Rather than get to his feet, he put away his own saber and sat next to Kyran on the floor.

"He never asks for help. Even when he needs it. Do you know what it must've taken him to ask me to help him, especially when I was upset with him--and I didn't. I basically left him to die on his own. What kind of friend am I that would do such a thing?" His voice cracked slightly but he took a breath trying to control himself.

"So why did you? Straight and plain, what was your reasoning for refusing the mission?" The question was blunt, but Devin kept the gentle tone. He needed to get Kyran past this guilt, or he would be lost to despair. That could lead him to Darkness as easily as anger or hate.

"I ... don't know anymore. I thought it was the right thing to do." He stammered out. "But ...now I just don't know.

"What was right about?" persisted Devin. No judgement, just a quest for information. Devin might not be the Order's best negotiator, but he was far from the worst. This situation was far more important to him than any trade dispute.

"I ...thought he needed to learn--but at what cost? The whole reason I wanted him to go by himself was so that he would learn to avoid reckless mistakes that might get him killed...but..what if the effect was just the opposite.. I sentenced him to pain and..." He broke off unable to bring himself to say anything else.

"You were concerned about Qui-Gon's future. You were very focused on it. What did the Force tell you?" Devin knew that Kyran was not strong in seeing visions of possible futures, but all Jedi could get a sense of things to come if they concentrated enough.

"Something will happen if he continues the path he has--defying orders. Either for the Order or himself or both, I wasn't sure which. I only thought to protect him by trying to get him to see his error..but..." He trailed off.

"Something?" asked Devin.

"I don't know exactly--just this picture of fear and terror for the future came to me once during a meditation session. I wasn't sure exactly what was going to happen but it centered on Qui-Gon and his defiance. I don't know what else to say..."

"So you were seeking to prevent that by getting Qui-Gon to change his behavior?" asked Devin.

"Yes. That was my intent." He pulled his knees to his chest and looked rather like a lost little boy, confused and hurting.

Devin wrapped his arm around his friend, pulling him close. He knew he was heading towards thin ice, but this had to be brought out into the open. It had festered too long, in his opinion. "Your intent was good, your methods need work. How were you feeling when you decided you needed to distance yourself from Qui-Gon in order to get him to see the need for him to change his ways." 

Kyran sighed and a stray tear slipped down his cheek. "Anger and fear," he mumbled so quietly it was almost unintelligible.

Relief filled Devin. Admission was the first step, now for the second. "You must accept this and release it. You have been trying on your own and failing. Go to the Soul Healers, Kyran." 

"No. I just need to meditate and release it into the Force." He sighed deeply and got to his knees intending to get up from the floor.

Devin grabbed his shoulder stopping him. "I agree that's what you need, but you can't do it on your own. There's no shame in asking for help when you need it."

"So you think I'm incapable of my duties as a knight, is that what you're saying? Because as a knight that's my responsibility when I get upset."

"More anger and fear, Kyran. Listen to yourself, listen to how you attack both me and yourself with those accusations. You've lost your center, Kyran." Devin responded quietly.

Kyran wrenched free of Devin's grip and stood straight. " I have. Now I must regain it. Will you meditate with me?"

"Whenever you need me to, I will. But I'm not the one who can best help you. Why won't you go to those that can? You were quick enough to get Jayla to the Soul Healers when she started having nightmares."

"That was different. Jayla is a padawan and still needs instruction. Please Devin just help me." He pleaded.

"I am, but that help is to get you to those that know how to assist you in dealing with your problems. Think they are there for just padawans? They see alot more knights and masters, because those are the ones who most have the need. Look me in the eyes, Kyran, and tell me that you haven't tried every meditation trick you know in the past few months. Then tell me you've been living on more than bread and antacids. Don't let your pride and stubbornness destroy you. If I lost you, too . . . " Devin stopped abruptly at the sudden flash of pain in Kyran's face. "I'm sorry."

Kyran looked away nausea from guilt starting to get to him again at the pain of Devin's words. Due to his pride and stubbornness Qui-Gon could die. Very quietly he mumbled, "Alright. I'll go."

"Thank you." Devin stood, clasping his hand on Kyran's shoulder. "Now that's been dealt with, want to go another round?" 

"Not really. " Kyran replied putting his hand to his stomach. He felt queasy. Another round of sparring was the last thing he wanted. He glanced up at a knock on the door wondering who would come interrupt their "sparring."

Devin flicked off the privacy light for the door and admitted a young Wookiee. With a respectful growl, the padawan asked the two masters to report to the Council chambers.

"We'll change and be there as soon as we can," said Devin. 

Kyran frowned as the padawan left. "When did you turn on the privacy light? We're not a couple of padawans-in-training. There certainly was no need for that."

Devin flushed slightly. "I didn't just bring you here to spar. Didn't you wonder why I had the practice room reserved this early in the afternoon instead of us going to the main gym like we usually do?"

Kyran shook his head. It was a sign of how preoccupied with Qui-Gon's disappearance he'd been that his friend had been so easily able to do that without him noticing. "I see. Well I suggest we go see what the Council wants."

"Then the Soul healers?" 

Kyran sighed deeply but he had promised. He nodded his once in agreement.

*****

Devin and Kyran stood in front of the Council. Both knew that it had to do with Qui-Gon, the question was would the news be good or bad. It was impossible to tell from the expressions of the Council. With much effort, both waited for the Council to address them. 

Without waiting for preliminaries Mace Windu stared at his two friends and then leaned back in his seat. "The government of C'lasi has agreed after extensive negotiations to allow the Jedi to send a team to examine Avril Duursema, the man they claim is an assassin."

"When do we leave?" asked Kyran. There was no doubt in his mind who would go.

"Immediately. This window of time is open only for the next four days. If we do not arrive by their deadline then they will not allow us on planet." 

"Furthermore, they have put an additional conditions on the examination. Only a single Jedi is allowed to meet with Avril Duursema, the examination will take place under supervision in the prison Tuvlat, and is limited to ten minutes. " added Eeth Koth.

Kyran and Devin glanced at each other. "Only one of us?" Kyran echoed.

"Yes. The Council has decided that both of you will travel to C'lasi, but only one of you is permitted to disembark from the ship. Although the final decision will be yours, we recommend Master Josel as his is the stronger bond," answered Mace.

Kyran didn't say anything. Lately he'd felt as though his bond with Qui-Gon was anything but strong. He hadn't felt anything but silence from it in so long. Devin had been the one to tell him that Qui-Gon was still alive. "We will leave for C'lasi immediately." He bowed.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

****

Author's note: My most humblest apologies for the delays in updating the fic. I haven't abandoned it. I had open heart surgery and I'm now at home recovering. I have a friend updating at theforce.net for me so I tend to forget about this one. I have several new chapters ready to post so I hope you enjoy!! 

Chapter Seventeen

Devin stuffed a pair of extra trousers and tunics into his travel bag, leaving him just enough space to jam in his small toiletry bag. He packed light, figuring that they would not be staying on C'lasi very long. The authorities had made it clear that they had a very limited welcome. He sensed his padawan come into the room. She stood at the doorway, watching him.   
  
Jalei stood staring in the doorway wondering why her master was packing and what he was so upset about. She was concerned since he didn't even acknowledge her but headed straight for his room. That was most certainly out of character for her master...something had to be up, something big. "Master, what's wrong?"   
  
Devin paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. Jalei was not going to like what was coming, but his mind was made up. "Jalei, come sit down. We have to talk."   
  
Obediently she sat on the edge of her master's huge bed, her eyes filled with worry at his last comment. "Have I done something wrong?"   
  
"No, Padawan. Its not you," Devin hastened to reassure the girl. "You know that Knight Qui-Gon was supposedly killed on a mission several months ago although we believe he's still alive. We've finally received permission to go to the planet and talk to the man accused of killing him."   
  
"Are we going to find him then? I should be packing too." She stood up quickly as if to go pack.   
  
"Wait, Padawan. I'm going, so is Master Kyran. You will be staying at the Temple along with Jayla."   
  
Jalei frowned deeply, biting her lip at the idea of her master going without her. She shook her head. "You need me. Who's going to watch your back?"   
  
"Padawan, believe it or not I was able to take care of myself before you came along," Devin's teased affectionately. How he would miss this girl, he had gotten used to her always being there. But she couldn't come along on this mission.   
  
Jalei frowned at her Master and crossed her arms over her chest. "You need me. We're a team now. Remember? The last time we split up on a mission, I had to come after you because you'd gotten shot because you had no one to watch your back."   
  
Devin remembered that mission with a mixture of chagrin and pride. Chagrin because a group of local terrorists had managed to get the drop on him, pride that his Padawan had made her own way through the chaos of the war torn city, and managed to get both of them back to the relative safety of the Embassy. "I won't be alone this time, Master Kyran will be with me. And I'm not going into a war zone. We'll be back in the Temple within two standard weeks."   
  
Jalei looked away trying to come up with some other argument to offer. "But Master, what if something goes wrong? And the prison officials decide for some reason they don't like you either? And if it isn't dangerous, then why do I have to stay?"   
  
Devin got up from where he had been sitting and began to pace. How was he going to explain this one to his Padawan? "Jalei, what is my responsibility to you as your Master?"   
  
Jalei sighed deeply and looked at the floor. "To train and protect me while I'm under your care."   
  
Devin put a hand under her chin and gently raised her head so their eyes would meet. "This is a time when what I need to do means that I might not be able to train and protect you the way that you deserve. I need to be able to focus only on finding out what happened to Qui-Gon and what to do if I do find out."   
  
Jalei gazed deeply into her Master's eyes, her expression that of worry and concern. She sighed knowing that there was no way her master would change his mind since he'd made it up and it broke her heart that he would leave her behind, even if she did understand why. She bit her lip and then looked away. "I see."   
  
"I knew you would understand, my young one." Devin also knew that she didn't like it one bit. "While I'm away, you'll be busy with your classes and training with the Temple masters. You probably won't even notice how quickly the time will pass before I'm back."   
  
Jalei smiled half-heartedly and then buried her face in her master's tunic, throwing her arms around him, clinging to him with all her might. As if doing so would make him stay. A stray tear flowed down her cheeks. "Who will I stay with then Master?"   
  
"I think you are old enough to stay here in our quarters. If you don't feel like fixing dinner for yourself, you can always eat in the dining hall. Or invite Jayla over. I'm sure she'd appreciate the company. The two of you can complain about your Masters leaving you behind, together." Devin rubbed Jalei's back in comforting circles. He squinted, forcing himself to stay dry eyed and calm voiced.   
  
She looked up in surprise at that. "I can stay by myself?"   
  
"I can't think of any reason why not. You're responsible enough, and you'll be 15 in just a few months. And, anyone capable of getting a wounded, half-conscious Jedi master across a war zone by herself can surely handle staying by herself for a few weeks."   
  
Jalei tried to smile. It was obvious her master was trying his hardest to make her feel better about being left behind. "Yes, Master. How soon will you be leaving?"   
  
"Now, actually. Our transport is waiting for us. Want to see me off?" He was only going to be gone for two weeks, but it would be the longest time they will have been separated from each other since this bright spirit became his Padawan. It was for the best that she stay behind, but how he would miss her.   
  
Jalei blinked back tears. She'd only just learned the news that he was leaving and he was leaving right away? "Yes Master, of course I'll come with you.   
  
Devin smiled approvingly as he watched Jalei 'put on her Jedi' as she phrased it, straightening her shoulders and doing her best to school her features into a serene, impassive look. Nodding slightly, he led the way towards the landing field.   
  
*******   
  
Kyran busied himself aboard the ship the Council had given them. It was the fastest ship the Council could offer and in that he was grateful. They would just barely make it in time if they didn't run into any problems. He frowned slightly as he saw Master Yoda come out to the ship in the Hangar Bay. "Devin, do the rest of the pre-flight checks. Master Yoda needs something." He headed out of the ship and bowed deeply before the small Master. "Master Yoda."   
  
"Master Josel. Depart soon do you?" asked Yoda, leaning heavily on his gimmer stick.   
  
"Yes Master Yoda. As soon as we run preflight we'll be on our way," he replied.   
  
"Good, good. Truth of this matter you must discover. Trust your feelings and the Force you will. Think so much on what may have been you will not, hmmm."   
  
Kyran bowed contritely but he wasn't sure really what to reply to that so he said nothing wondering what the small master wanted. Surely that wasn't everything.   
  
"So impatient the young are," chuckled Yoda. "On your way go, but this take with you." Yoda held out a thick envelope.   
  
Kyran accepted the envelope and tucked it in a pocket of his robe. "Thank you Master Yoda. We will report in as soon as we've met with him." He bowed.   
  
"May the Force be with you," Master Yoda hobbled back to the edge of the landing field, out of the range of the ship's take off.   
  
Within minutes, the ship had made the jump to hyperspace. Devin looked over a Kyran, seated in the co-pilot chair. "What did Master Yoda want?"   
  
Kyran pulled an envelope from his pocket. "He gave me this." He handed it to his friend   
  
Devin whistled appreciatively when he looked inside. "Must be close to 50,000 in here. Not Republic credits, either. Cash. Wonder why he gave you this. He knows that we already were issued credits for this trip."   
  
"Dunno. I didn't ask and he didn't say. He must think we might need it for something."   
  
Devin frowned at this. Yoda was well known for his ability to sense the most probable paths the future could take. According to plan, they wouldn't even need the standard Republic credits they had been issued. A few hours on planet, with only one of them leaving the ship didn't require any major expense. If Yoda believed they might need a large amount of cash, untraceable and usually only used on outer Rim worlds or by those who did not wish to have their transactions traced . . . well, he couldn't think of anything that be good about it.   
  
"We have to trust in the Force, Devin." Kyran said softly. 


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Qui-Gon groaned as the wake-up siren shrieked out its warning. He had only been half-asleep, the pain in his broken leg preventing him from any rest. When the guards had found him the morning after his beating, he had been in a crumpled pile on the floor. Only after he had failed to respond to being whipped, did they haul him to the prison infirmary. Once there, he had been brusquely informed that they did not have the proper equipment to treat one of his species. A rough splint and a crutch had been all they would do. Qui-Gon wondered idly if they had been acting on the orders of Gaikusan or Inion. Leaning heavily on the crutch, he struggled to make his broken leg take tiny steps towards the end of the line of prisoners.   
  
"It's been almost a week, Duursema. You still claiming to be injured? Hard to believe a weakling like yourself survived this long," mocked the guard. "We'll have to have a little lesson about your trying to excuse your slacking by acting hurt. But lucky you, it wont' be till later. You're getting a visitor today, so you're going to get to go with these guards to get cleaned up."   
  
Qui-Gon stared at the guard blankly but despair settled in his stomach. They thought he was faking his injury? He sighed and then the guard's words registered. A visitor? Who in the Force would come to visit him? The Temple believed he was dead. Surely they did as it had been six very long months since he'd been arrested and imprisoned and no one had come for him. He wondered vaguely who it would be.   
  
A rough hand shoved him forward, claws digging into his back. Desperately he stumbled forward. He knew that if he went down he'd be beaten until he managed to get to his feet again. "Get moving, scum." Two guards marched him to a room that Qui-Gon remembered all to well.   
  
"Strip," commanded one of the guards as the other readied the heavy-duty hose.   
  
Qui-Gon almost rolled his eyes at the pointlessness of it all. He wasn't wearing much to start with as the white shorts didn't leave much to the imagination. He pulled them off with difficulty gritting his teeth at the pain in his broken leg as he moved.   
  
The water hit before he was half finished, knocking him backwards. Curling inward as much as possible with his injured leg, he did his best to protect himself from the blast of water. When it was over, he was pulled to his knees, the pain from his leg nearly enough to make him scream. Gritting his teeth, he struggled to keep silent. The guards sometimes chose to interpret his expressions of pain as defiance and that meant punishment. A guard grabbed a handful of his chin length hair and pulled. "Fur getting a little long again. Can't have you going to your visit looking bad."   
  
Qui-Gon gritted his teeth as he was pulled forward, his broken leg scraped across the rough floor and he cried out in spite of his efforts to try to remain silent. Force it hurt.   
  
The guard gripping his hair shook his head roughly. "Quiet. You out to be grateful that we're taking the time to make you look all pretty. I'm sure the other prisoners will appreciate it." The guard laughed evilly, cutting Qui-Gon' s hair close to the skull. When he was done he scrapped Qui-Gon's beard off. When he had finished, a pile of hair surrounded Qui-Gon and tiny nicks dripped blood.   
  
"That should do it. Get dressed." A clean pair of shorts was thrown at him. "Hurry up. Your visitor has ten minutes. You use them up messing around here, that's too bad."   
  
Qui-Gon pulled on the pair of shorts as quickly as he could with his broken leg and he clenched his teeth as he jerked it trying to get the shorts back on. Finally after several minutes of struggling with them, he managed to get them up. Heavy manacles were snapped around his wrists and ankles. Chains connected them, making it that much more difficult to balance on the crutch as he was escorted to a small room with a thick panel of clear plastisteel dividing it in two. On his side was a small stool. On the other was Kyran. 

******

Kyran took his seat in the small, dimly lit visitor's room and stared morosely at the divider. So they would not allow physical contact. Kyran swore softly, settling down in his chair, ignoring the guards that stood behind him. Each of the four was heavily armed and each looked like they were just waiting for an excuse to demonstrate that fact. At last, the door on the other side of the divider opened and a tall, thin human was escorted into the room. Two guards took their place on either side of the door as the human made his way to the center of the room. His process was slow, weighed down by heavy chains and leaning heavily on a crutch. Kyran gasped in shock as he realized that this was Qui-Gon.   
  
His head and face had been shaved. Recently, too, if the tiny bleeding cuts were any indication. Dressed only in a pair of white shorts it was easy to see the bruises, welts and cuts that were crisscrossed over his body, old and new. The edges of his ribs protruded sharply out. In a hoarse whisper, Kyran said, "I am so sorry."   
  
Qui-Gon stared at his friend. It had been so long since he had seen a friendly face. Kyran's face wasn't exactly friendly however--he looked sad and had several dark circles under his eyes--like he hadn't been sleeping well. "I know. I am too. I should've apologized before I left. You were right. I'm sorry." He said wincing slightly at the pain in his broken leg.   
  
"No, it was my fault. I should have explained. What's wrong?" Kyran had noticed that Qui-Gon had paled slightly.   
  
"I....nothing." He knew that if he told Kyran about his injury the other would only blame himself more.   
  
Kyran examined Qui-Gon closer. Lost among the other injuries was a dark bruise on the top of his right thigh. "Your leg? They broke it? That's why you have the crutch. Why haven't they treated it properly?" Anger and concern flared in him.   
  
"They don't have the capabilities for one of my species," he said shrugging slightly.   
  
"We're going to get you out of here. Devin's here, too, but they only let one of us in. Just hold on a little while longer," Kyran reached out over their bond, tentatively, unsure of how Qui-Gon might react. He offered what comfort and healing he could.   
  
Qui-Gon's eyes widened in surprise feeling the sudden stirring of their long silent bond. "I am. Don't worry about me."   
  
Kyran heard the words but his mind felt the shadow of despair from Qui-Gon. He placed his hand on the divider, "Its what I do. Worrying about you has kept me busy for more than 20 years."   
  
He smiled slightly. "What a job you have."   
  
Suddenly the guards on Qui-Gon's side of the room moved forward. "Time. Let's go."   
  
Qui-Gon winced as one of the guards dug his claws into his shoulder and pried him off the stool throwing him to the ground. He tried to get back up, leaning on the stool for support. "Stinking offworlder. You've got five seconds to get to your feet or the beating you're already due will be doubled." growled the guard   
  
Qui-Gon desperately scrambled to his feet, reaching for his crutch. If he could just balance on that and the stool, he would be able to get up. Just as he managed to get his weight on the crutch, the guard kicked it out from under him. He went sprawling on the floor, gasping in pain as he caught himself on his twisted hand. "Enough with the elaborate show. On your feet."   
  
The whip cracked as the guard 'encouraged' him to get to his feet.   
  
Kyran's gaze narrowed and he pounded on the glass with his fist. "Stop." He commanded in a cold, unyielding tone projecting Force power into the room. "He really is injured. Let him up."   
  
"Mind your own business, offworlder scum," the other guard snarled, unfurling his own whip and lashing at Qui-Gon.   
  
With one hand held over his face to protect his eyes, Qui-Gon crawled forward after the crutch. He did his best to ignore the whips that tore into his skin. He put a hand on the crutch when he felt one of the whips wrap around his broken leg, pulling him backwards. Screaming in pain, he could only lay still and take the beating.   
  
Kyran's blood ran cold hearing his friend's cry of pain. He'd never in all the years they'd been friends heard his friend cry out like that. He put a hand to the lightsaber at his belt barely restraining himself from igniting it.   
  
From their now reopened bond, Qui-Gon got a flash of what Kyran wanted to do. For the briefest of moments hope flared in him, he could be free of this place at long last. Then Qui-Gon looked up to see the four guards behind Kyran raise their blasters. _//Kyran. No. You must go. This is to punish you. Go and they'll stop.//_   
  
_//I can't leave you here. Not like this.// _

Qui-Gon screamed again as the whips tore into his back. This was hardly the first beating he'd taken here. How could it now seem so much worse with Kyran watching just feet away. Kyran, who if he drew his saber, would be shot to death by the guards behind him._ //Please, go. Tell the Council I live. You must live.// _  
_  
//Alright. You're right. I will inform the Council.//_ He sent a strong wave of comfort and healing through their link as he slowly left. He felt as if his heart was breaking into thousands of pieces. His best friend had asked him to leave and he would--but it was the hardest walk he'd ever done in his life. His breath caught as he stared at the four guards holding blasters poised to shoot him. No wonder his best friend wanted him to leave. Their claws flexed menacingly on their blasters. He glanced back at his friend and saw the guards were continuing to beat him. Comprehension dawned on him as he realized that they would beat Qui-Gon until he left. He forced himself to speed up and finally made it out the door. _//Hold on my friend, we'll get you out soon.//   
_  
_//Soon. Please, soon//_ Qui-Gon echoed over their bond as Kyran left.   
  
The guards hit him a few times more after Kyran left, then stopped. Kicking the crutch towards Qui-Gon, the guard said, "If you are done disobeying, on your feet. You've got afternoon shift in the laundry."   
Moving slowly and stiffly from the pain, Qui-Gon reached for the crutch the guard kicked toward him and he got both feet under him. His leg throbbed and he wondered how much more damage had been done to it. Carefully, he put only enough weight on it to be able to shuffle forward. His mind was swirling. Kyran knew he was alive, but would it do him any good. Why would Gaikusan allowed a Jedi to come to identify him? Was he planning on killing him before the Council could secure his release? A terrible thought came to Qui-Gon. What if Gaikusan had decided that he would try to break another Jedi? Was Kyran here alone? No. He'd said Devin was here, too. Good. Devin would watch out for Kyran. They would watch out for each other. Now the only question was, could he survive long enough to be rescued?   
  
The guards had taken him to the laundry. He'd missed mid-day meal, but that was of no concern to the guards. At least he wasn't expected to push the carts around anymore. The first day after the infirmary had released him they had him back pushing carts, but he'd been so slow they reassigned him to the folding and sorting table. Not right away, of course. Not until they had beaten him bloody to determine if he could be made to move faster.   
  
Emotionally drained and physically hurt, by the time the prisoners were herded into the dining hall, Qui-Gon could barely manage to keep from collapsing. He stared at the gray slop in the tray before him, deciding it wasn't worth the effort to force the stuff down or to protect it when one of Yomar's cronies snatched it away from him. Finally, the prisoners were lined up and returned to their cells. If he could just make it to his bunk without Yomar assaulting him…   
  
"Duursema, on the ground and grip the bars. You were late to morning line up."   
  
This morning's punishment. He'd forgotten, but the guards hadn't. He eased himself down to the floor and got into a spread eagle position, gripping the bars. Just get through this, he told himself.   
  
"Your infractions are being late to morning line up. Defiance when given orders to stand and leave the visiting offworlder. Behavior that shamed the guards of Tuvlat. Thirty-five lashes."   
  
Qui-Gon's stomach twisted. His back was already torn from the earlier beatings. Thirty five was the most lashing at single punishment, save for one time. The sharp crack of the whip rang out, tearing across his back.   
  
"One," he gasped. Merciful Force, it wasn't the regular whip. He risked a glance back at the guard. Three strands that glinted metal at the edges. How was he going to make it through this? Perhaps Gaikusan had decided to kill him after all.   
  
"Two." Another stroke fell and he screamed out the count. The lash continued in a steady pace as he sobbed out the numbers, all self-control gone. When the last blow fell, tears ran freely down his face. At the guard's order he made his way towards his bunk, crawling forward, unable to find the strength to stand. He heard the door to their cell close behind him with a dull clank. Yomar stepped in front of him, blocking his path. Reaching down, Yomar grabbed the side of his head, forcing him to look upward at him. Qui-Gon stared dully back. Yomar dropped his hold and said dismissively, "Not worth the bother. Doubt you'll survive the night."   
  
He's right, Qui-Gon decided. At least I saw Kyran and know he forgave me, Qui-Gon thought. Losing his hold on consciousness, he sent one last thought over his bond with Kyran. //Good-bye, my friend.//   



	20. Chapter Nineteen

  
  
  
Kyran reviewed the plan one more time in his head. Pretend they have authorization for special questioning and then head out through the loading docks, pure and simple. What could possibly go wrong? Kyran gritted his teeth as he suddenly felt a flash of sharp pain in his back and heard his friend reaching out through their link… //Good-bye, my friend// Kyran bit at his lip. //Hang on, Qui-Gon. We'll be there soon.//   
  
"Devin, " he said. The other Jedi looked up from the kata he was practicing.   
  
"It's time." Kyran said, his eyes narrowed. He took out the uniforms and ID badges he had stolen from two high ranking officers. He'd put the officers in a strong healing trance. When they awoke they'd be healthier than they had been in years.   
  
"It's about blasted time," Devin ground out, putting on his uniform. He tucked his lightsaber into the back of his pants and covered it with the shirt. Satisfied with how he looked he turned to Kyran who was also in uniform. "Not bad. Mine looks better."   
  
Kyran made a face at his friend, then his gaze darkened and he had a deadly look in his eye that Devin had never seen before. "Let's go."   
  
++++++   
  
"Captain!" A sharp cold voice rang out from behind. Startled, the man turned, from locking the inmates in for the night. His eyes widened as he saw the ranks on the uniforms of the two men in front of him. Kyran glared at the Captain furiously. "I have special authorization from Deputy Minister Gaikusan to bring Duursema down for questioning. "   
  
The Captain's eyes narrowed. "I need to see your authorization."   
  
Kyran shrugged and pulled a letter along with his ID code and subtly waved his hand as he passed them to him. "This is in order."   
  
The Captain stared at them, "Very well. This seems to be in order," he said in a dazed voice.   
  
Yomar stared at the Captain and the two high-ranking officials. Something wasn't right, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He looked at Duursema on the ground and kicked him, since he was close by.   
Kyran glanced at Devin out of the corner of his eye. His friend was nervous, but prepared. "Unlock the door and let us take him."   
  
"How about if I let you in so you can take him? " he suggested as if he had just thought of it. He unlocked the door and the two Jedi Knights entered.   
  
Qui-Gon groaned as Yomar kicked him and then gasped as he was hauled to his feet roughly, wincing at the pain in his legs and back. /Now what had he done wrong?/ He was so busy wrapped up in his own misery that he didn't recognize the two high-ranking guards that held him up. They made it away from the inner prison and were heading towards the supply dock. Qui-Gon frowned in puzzlement once he realized where they weren't going to the interragation room but towards one of the prision's exits. What did Gaikusan have in store for him now? His injured leg suddenly gave out. He moaned in pain and despair as he collapsed to the floor, expecting the guards to beat him. He knew he couldn't get back up.   
  
Kyran's heart constricted in pain. Devin stared at his friend, his eyes full of sympathy. Kyran knelt down next to him and grabbed his arm, helping him to his feet. "Come on, it's only a little bit further," he said gently. "Just till we make it out, then Devin can carry you."   
  
Qui-Gon looked at the guard closely for the first time and gasped in astonishment. "How?" he croaked out, through dry, cracked lips   
  
"Never mind, " Kyran said quickly. "We'll be found out if we stay here."   
  
Qui-Gon slowly came to his feet again, leaning heavily on Kyran for support. They finally made it to the supply dock where the two guards who were on night watch were milling about, playing a game of sabacc. Nobody in their right minds would attempt to escape from Tuvlat.   
  
Devin reached out to the Force and knocked over several crates sending them to the ground with a loud crash. The two guards snapped to attention and went to go investigate the noise.   
  
"Come on," Kyran said as they stepped out into the harsh, cold C'lasi night air. Qui-Gon was shivering with cold, one arm draped around Kyran and one around Devin's and they both helped support his weight.   
They finally made it to the high wire fence and the gate. Devin had a higher-ranking ID badge so he held his badge up to the scanner and punched in the code that he'd stolen from the man. The small door in the side of the wall swung open and they went through it and found themselves in another passageway and the final door at the far end of the corridor where Devin again held his ID badge up to the scanner. "Have a nice day." The mechanical voice wheezed out.   
  
"Devin, I have a bad feeling if we don't get out of here soon." Kyran said as he looked apprehensively at the prison where he had just felt a dark ripple in the Force. Devin scooped Qui-Gon up in his arms as if he weighed nothing and headed towards the ship, just as blaster fire erupted behind them and alarm klaxons began clanging loudly. A bright searchlight suddenly flared up and zoomed in on them.   
  
"Sith," Kyran swore. "Run." He ran with Devin and concentrated on protecting both of them from the blaster bolts and then he saw the guards swarming out at them like angry bees poked in their hive.   
  
Qui-Gon moaned in Devin's arms, wincing at the pain in his back from all the jolting. Devin concentrated on running to the ship, wanting to ease his friend's pain but at the same time knowing that their greater safety depended on getting away. With Force enhanced speed the two Jedi raced back to their ship, and were only a few steps ahead of their pursuers.   
  
Devin yelped in pain as a bolt caught him in the side. He stumbled, nearly causing him to drop Qui-Gon. He clenched his teeth against the pain in his side, tightening his grip on his friend's lanky form.   
  
Kyran inhaled sharply as he got a lucky shot got him in his upper arm. They raced up the ramp, finally making it to their ship and closed it behind them, barely outdistancing the crowd of angry prison officials. Devin ran for the back while Kyran strapped himself in the pilot's seat and gunned the controls and the ship sped upward towards the atmosphere.   
  
  
***   
  
Kyran sighed deeply as he put the ship on autopilot. He stood and stretched and headed toward the cabin where Qui-Gon was. Why had he not listened to the Force and gone with him when he'd been asked in the first place? Guiltily, he headed toward the back and sat down at his friend's side, next to Devin.   
  
Slowly Qui-Gon's eyes fluttered open. He was on his stomach, and he looked in some surprise at finding himself on a ship and his two best friends staring at him in concern. He gasped as he tried to move to a sitting position and hastily lay back down. He looked around in disbelief. It wasn't just a dream? He really had escaped? The Jedi was so relieved that his eyes watered and he nearly broke down, but he brushed his tears away. He turned his head in Kyran's direction.   
"Hi."   
  
Kyran's heart ached when he saw his friend nearly lose control of his emotions in relief. "Hi yourself. How are you feeling?" A ridiculous question perhaps, but the only thing he could come up with.   
  
Qui-Gon grimaced. "Like I've been trampled by a herd of stampeding banthas."   
  
Kyran smirked in spite of the situation. "Well, if it's any consolation to you, you don't look much better," he offered.   
  
Qui-Gon made a face at his friend. He'd been in pain and lonely for so long, it was a relief to discover that his friend still would make a joke at his expense.   
  
"No offense, Qui-Gon, but Kyran is right. You DO look awful." Devin remarked as he surveyed his friend. His long hair had been cut off along with his beard. Long angry red cuts from several beatings criss-crossed his back and shoulders. Blood flowed freely down his back and mingled with the dirt on his open wounds. His left wrist was slightly crooked. He was dirty and bruised all over and his ribs protruded out sharply from his skin.   
  
"Thanks for your support," Qui-Gon muttered, slightly irritated at being told how bad he looked.   
  
Devin smirked. "Anytime. Now while I don't claim to be as skilled as the Temple Healers, at least I can get you to the point where you aren't bleeding on the furniture." Openning up the medikit, Devin motioned Qui-Gon to lay on his stomach. Soon the worst of the injuries were covered in bacta soaked bandages and a strong pain killer administered. The pain killer seemed to help somewhat, but both Kryan and Devin could sense that the sharp edge of the pain Qui-Gon was feeling had only been blunted, not eliminated.   
  
"So, Where do three fugitive Jedi go?" Devin asked innocently.   
  
Kyran and Qui-Gon both exchanged glances, "Anywhere they want to," they both said in unison, completing the age-old joke.   
  
Kyran laughed lightly and then cleared his throat. "Gentlemen, I've set course for Nar Shadda. It's the last place anyone would think to look for us and home to dozens of criminals and other scum like us." He said grinning.   
  
Qui-Gon winced as he tried to shift position. "Nar Shadda? We can't go back to the Temple? I think I'd like to pay the Healers a little visit, not to insult your efforts."   
  
Devin and Kyran exchanged a sad look. It was unlike Qui-Gon to want to go to the Healers. This was a sure sign of how much pain he was in. Silently they agreed the meger contents of the medkit would be reserved for Qui-Gon.   
  
"Not yet. We still have to contact the Jedi Council and get them to clear us to come home."   
  
Qui-Gon surveyed the two Jedi and sudden understanding came to him. "This wasn't an official rescue mission was it?"   
  
"Well… not exactly."   
  
"Then what was this, exactly?" Qui-Gon demanded.   
  
Kyran and Devin both looked at each other avoiding Qui-Gon's gaze. "To the rest of the Order, you're officially dead."   
  
Qui-Gon's head spun and he put a hand to his head. So it was true then? Gaikusan had managed to arrange things so that even the Order believed him dead. He panted slightly for breath.   
  
"But Master Yoda and the Council didn't believe it. That's why they sent us to look for you. We were supposed investigate what had happened to you, but we couldn't in good conscience leave you there in those conditions."   
  
Qui-Gon frowned looking from one to the other of them and he calmed down slightly, but when he spoke his voice was a slightly higher pitch than usual. "They don't believe him?"   
  
"No. That was only official. They can't call the government of C'lasi an outright liar because they don't think they're being deceived. Since C'lasi isn't a memeber of the Republic, the Jedi can only operate there with the planetary government's permission or risk possible war." Devin explained.   
  
Qui-Gon nodded slowly. "I see."   
  
"You need to rest. We all do. We'll rest and then we'll contact the Council in a few hours time. I volunteer to go up to the cockpit and monitor the flight first. Is this agreeable?" Devin glanced from Kyran to Qui-Gon and when neither one objected he headed for the cockpit after they both settled down to try to sleep.   
  
As soon as he was out of sight and hearing range he gasped at the pain in his wounded side and put his hand on it, hoping the pressure would ease the pain. He brooded as he sat up in the cockpit, the realization of what they'd done slamming into him like a ton of durasteel.   
  
They'd defied the Jedi Council and had broken a convicted assassin out of one of the galaxies' most secure prisons. Devin shuddered. They'd caused an intergalactic human relations and political crisis since C'lasi V wasn't under Republic jurisdiction. They'd violated their rule as a sovereign planet. They'd violated the law they'd been trained to protect and defend since birth and now they were fugitives in hiding, heading for a planet with a reputation for law-breakers.   
  
Devin bit at his lip. What would become of them? What would happen to his padawan if something happened to him while he was on the run? Would she be given a new master, or would she not be able to train at all? Devin's heart ached at the mere thought.   
  
What about Qui-Gon? Because of their actions he was free, that was true, but at what cost? He needed healing they could not adequately provide. Was the damage to his body and mind permanent?   
  
Devin's mind raced, his thoughts tumbling almost out of control. Their actions had repercussions they had not originally considered when they had decided on this plan of action. At the time, the Force seemed to say to rescue his captive colleague, but now the Force was silent, offering no guidance or direction.   
  
Devin pulled up his tunic to examine the blaster wound to his side. It was bad. He clenched his jaw at the pain, wishing briefly that he could have had a bit of the bacta they'd brought with them, then quickly overrode that thought. Qui-Gon had far more severe injuries than he did from the extensive abuse he'd suffered in prison and he needed it far more.   
  
"Devin?" a soft voice behind him interrupted his musings.   
  
"You shouldn't be up yet," Devin scolded, dropping his tunic to cover up his wound. "What are you doing out of bed? Where's Kyran?"   
  
Qui-Gon clumsily hobbled to the front using the back of the chairs for balance and eased himself into the co-pilot's seat. "Kyran's already out cold, which is good. He looks like he hasn't sleep in months. I wanted to check on you. It gets lonely up here sometimes." He watched closely as Devin put his hand to his side. "What's wrong?"   
  
Devin shook his head quickly. "Nothing." He hated deceiving his friend, but he knew that the other would think the injury was his fault.   
  
"Don't lie to me." Qui-Gon snapped. "It's not nothing. You're hurting. I can feel it." Qui-Gon pushed Devin's hand out of the way and pulled up his tunic. "Devin!" he gasped, staring in horror at the deep wound. "What happened?" he demanded in concern.   
  
Devin scowled. "Its just a minor injury, I caught the edge of a blaster bolt. I'll be fine."   
  
Qui-Gon stood unsteadily. "I'll go get the medkit," he announced. Ignoring Devin's protests, he slowly and painfully he hobbled toward the back cabin and retrieved the kit. Clenching his teeth at the searing pain, he stoically ignored it and began the slow painful walk back.   
  
Devin sighed deeply. "There's little bacta to spare. You have much more serious wounds that need treatment."   
  
Qui-Gon laughed humorlessly. "They've been untreated for months. A little while longer won't make anything worse."   
  
Devin shook his head. "You need it more," he argued, stubbornly.   
  
"I will not allow you to go untreated. I will not allow you to use another drop of that on me until you have cared for yourself." Qui-Gon crossed his arms over his chest and tried not to wince at the pain in his shoulders. He would not back down.   
  
"I will not allow it." Devin said flatly. "How will you stop me?"   
  
"How will you force me? Going to break my other leg?" Qui-Gon growled harshly.   
  
Devin looked at Qui-Gon as if he'd been slapped. He turned away and stared out the viewport, scowling.   
  
"Take off your tunic," Qui-Gon ordered.   
  
Devin crossed his arms across his chest. "No."   
  
Qui-Gon snapped. "Sithspit, Devin, how do you think it feels knowing you got this injury because of me?"   
  
"Oh yes? Isn't that interesting. Well how do you think I feel? If I'd gotten home a few days sooner, I could have gone with you and this would never have happened!" Devin snapped back.   
  
"Take off your tunic." Qui-Gon was unmoved.   
  
Devin scowled, but grudgingly complied, gasping at the pain. Sith, but it hurt like fire.   
  
Very gently Qui-Gon began cleaning the wound. Devin tried hard not to cry out, but he wasn't successful. As the disinfectant was spread on the wound he let out a yelp of pain and jerked away.   
  
"Be still," Qui-Gon ordered. A wave of dizziness washed over him and he bit his lip waiting for it to pass. A few minutes later, he began again, tending his friend's wound.   
  
Devin shook his head as Qui-Gon started tending to him again. Very gently Qui-Gon put a bacta patch on the wound and began to wind a bandage around it. A wave of faintness swept over him and he nearly keeled over.   
  
Devin felt the change in his friend's demeanor and gently pried the bandages from his grip. "Qui-Gon, you need rest. I'll finish this myself."   
  
"Promise?" Qui-Gon asked uncertainly as he stood. The room had begun to spin again.   
  
"Yes, I promise." Devin answered.   
  
Qui-Gon nodded and then immediately regretted it as a wave of pain and nausea swept over him. He started to go back to his cabin but as he took the first two steps, his vision darkened and the world around him went black and he fell towards the bulkhead, unconscious.   
  
"Qui-Gon!" Devin cried and leapt forward grabbing his tunic and managing to keep his friend from hitting his head on the compartment. As he lunged forward, the bacta patch on his side came off with all the movement and fluttered to the ground.   
  
Devin sighed deeply and carefully maneuvered his friend to where he could lift him and carried him back to the cabin where he eased him gently on a bunk. The first thing he noticed was that Kyran was awake.   
  
"What happened?" Kyran queried.   
  
Devin laughed bitterly. "What do you think? Qui-Gon found out about my injury."   
  
"I take it he wasn't too happy that you hid it from him."   
  
Devin scowled. "He decided to play Healer. Passed out. I caught him right before he brained himself on the consul." He gently began to finish what Qui-Gon started in bandaging his side, knowing that would be the first thing Qui-Gon checked when he awoke.   
  
"You'd better tend to that wound on your arm, or else hide it very well, or you'll be his next patient."   
  
Kyran sighed deeply. "Even after six months in prison, he's still as stubborn as ever." He stared at his unconscious friend. "Did we do the right thing?"   
  
"It's a little late to worry about that, Kyran." Devin arched a brow. "Our actions will have far-reaching repercussions."   
  
Kyran sighed deeply at those words. "Yes. I know. I have a bad feeling about this." He sighed again and headed for cockpit, shaking his head sadly.   



	21. Chapter Twenty

  
Kyran brooded as he sat up in the cockpit, thinking about how they could return to the Temple without triggering a interplanetary incident or getting thrown into prison themselves. They needed proof that the man they broke out of prision was Qui-Gon not some hired killer. Visuals wouldn't be enough, it was easy to fake those. They needed something that was unquestionable proof. With a gasp, he nearly fell out of his chair, realizing that they could clear him within a day now that they had him. In order to clear his friend's name, they all they needed was DNA from Qui-Gon's body.   
  
He practically ran back to the cabin, stopping only briefly to grab a comlink chip and a needle before he hurried to the back where Qui-Gon lay.   
  
Devin stared as his friend skidded to a stop and then rushed over to Qui-Gon and pricked him in the arm. "What are you doing?" He asked curiously.   
  
"Checking his blood for infections," Kyran said sarcastically. "Use your brains, Devin, we need a blood sample from Qui-Gon to prove that he's alive. I'm getting a sample to send to the Council so we can go home," he hastily replied.   
  
With a startled gasp, Qui-Gon came to and sat up, throwing off Kyran as he pricked his arm, his hands automatically coming up in self-defense.   
  
"Easy, Qui-Gon. It's just me." Kyran backed away slightly.   
Qui-Gon flushed as he remembered where he was. "Sorry." He grunted.   
  
Kyran patted his arm. "It's alright. I should have woken you first. You just needed the rest."   
  
Qui-Gon looked away. "I forgot where I was. Usually a small pain was followed by something else much worse."   
  
Kyran shook his head at that, anger and guilt flooding through him about what Qui-Gon had had to endure. He busied himself wiping the blood sample on the comlink chip and then he transmitted the data to the Council. "I'm going to bring the holoproj in here. I'll be right back." Kyran got up and breathlessly headed for the Comm center.   
  
Back in the cabin, Qui-Gon was curled up, resting his head on his knees. An awkward silence filled the air. "Devin?"   
  
Devin turned from where he'd been absently staring at the wall. "Hmm…?"   
  
Qui-Gon bit his lip. "I'm sorry about what I said to get you to let me tend you. About breaking my leg. I know it upset you. That was completely uncalled for."   
  
Devin looked away. "Don't worry about it," he said, his tone a trifle thick with the effort of controlling his emotions. Qui-Gon's sharp words had cut him to the core.   
  
"No. I've been thinking and worrying a lot about it, too late to stop now. I had no excuse to be that cruel. I know you would never hurt me, but I was upset and let my emotions and fear speak instead. I'm so sorry. Forgive me," he said in a choked whisper.   
  
Devin turned back and studied his friend. Qui-Gon was curled up, his head resting on his knees, tears falling silently down his cheeks. He put a hand on Qui-Gon's arm and gently reached up and brushed away his tears. He smiled slightly. "You know it takes more than that to keep me down." His expression grew grave. "I forgive you my friend. Try not to beat yourself up over it. The past several months have been very harsh on you. Let's put it behind us."   
  
Qui-Gon stared into his friend's eyes, holding his gaze and then the moment was broken as Kyran reappeared dragging the holoprojector loudly into the room. He set it down and winced at the pain in his wounded arm and from all the racket he'd made. "Gentlemen, it's almost time to go home," he announced, grinning.   
  
Qui-Gon smiled wistfully. "Home…" he whispered. He straightened and his gaze darkened, his face set in stubborn determination. "I'm ready. Let's contact them."   
  
Kyran nodded and turned on the projector and the full Council appeared in miniature form.   
  
"Masters, We have undeniable proof that it was Qui-Gon Jinn, not Avril Duursema, that was imprisoned at Tuvlat. Furthermore, Knight Jinn was severally injured and it was necessary to remove him from Tuvlat before further injury was inflicted," said Devin.   
  
Mace Windu frowned and stared at Devin hard. "You have proof?" he echoed.   
  
Kyran busied himself inserting the comlink chip with Qui-Gon's blood sample into the comm unit. Pleased with himself, he turned to address the Council. "Proof is sent, Master Windu. A blood sample we took from the prisoner we freed from Tuvlat exactly matches Qui-Gon Jinn's DNA and midichlorian count."   
  
"The Prime Minister of C'lasi V is also in contact with us and we will relay this information to him as well," said Yarrel Poof.   
  
"For further proof is Qui-Gon himself," Devin explained, turning the holoprojector to include Qui-Gon in the image.   
  
Several of the Council members stared in astonishment at his appearance. Knight Jinn was no longer the graceful, defiant knight that they remembered as they had given him his mission more than six months ago. Instead the man before them was dirty and disheveled. His back was covered with massive scars, some of which were still bleeding. His face and skin was bruised all over and he looked like he'd lost a lot of weight.   
  
"Honored Masters," Qui-Gon said as he bowed, wincing only slightly at the pain the movement caused his torn back. "Gaikusan captured me shortly after my arrival on C'lasi. He imprisoned me in Tuvlat in attempt to turn me to the dark side."   
  
Mace Windu stared at his friend then shook his head sadly at those words. "Gaikusan has been awfully busy lately. Kidnapping and detaining a Jedi Ambassador and finding ways to make it impossible to solve this mystery. What happened to your back?"   
  
"It was a combination of Gaikusan's efforts to break me and the discipline methods used in Tuvlat. The slightest infraction is punished with a whipping." Qui-Gon's voice was flat and emotionless. If he distanced himself from what had happened, focusing on reporting the facts of what had occurred, then he might just be able to get through this without breaking down.   
  
"He's lying," an unfamiliar voice cut in.   
  
At his friend's words, Mace winced suddenly sorry he had asked. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he turned to face the Prime Minister. "You have something to say, Minister Yaneh?"   
  
"They are lying to excuse what they did. Knight Jinn was buried with honors on C'lasi. I myself presided over the service. Avril Duursema is an imposter," he insisted.   
  
Mace arched a brow at the Prime Minister then leaned back in his chair. "Oh really? Are you a Healer then also, Minister? The DNA from this man and Knight Jinn is an exact match."   
  
"Obviously faked data! As the leader of C'lasi V, I demand that you bring these felons to justice!" demanded Yaneh.   
  
Mace Windu tried not to sigh but failed. "Faked DNA? Minister, with respect I must disagree. The midichlorian count of a Jedi Knight cannot be duplicated."   
  
"Do you dare suggest that we were wrong in identifying Duursema? Furthermore I am most angry about these accusations about Deputy Minister Gaikusan. He is a faithful servant to C'lasi."   
  
Several members of the Council glanced at each other at those words. "Suggest I do, Minister, all of the information you may not have. Further steps to prove his identity, we will take. Hear his report now, we must," Yoda stated calmly to the Prime Minister.   
  
Nodding, Qui-Gon quickly summarized his capture by Gaikusan and the repeated attempts to get him to turn in order to assist Gaikusan in ruling C'lasi. Dispassionately, Qui-Gon briefly recounted the various tortures he had suffered through. He ended his report by describing Kyran and Devin's breaking him out of Tuvlat. His voice broke slightly when he mentioned his time in the Hole, but he ruthlessly forced himself to steady his voice.   
  
"Duursema was disciplined several times, once for beginning a riot. He consistently defied the authority of the guards. And he admits that these so-called Jedi broke him out of Tuvlat! He's confessed, now arrest him and return him to Tuvlat immediately along with his accomplices! " Yaneh demanded.   
  
"Constant defiance of authority. That sounds like Qui-Gon," Ki-Adi Mundi said under his breath.   
  
Master Eeth Koth narrowed his gaze at the Prime Minister. "We told you that we will investigate. He will not be returned until we have proof that he is Duursema. Innocent until proven guilty is how things work in the Republic, Minister Yaneh. Qui-Gon Jinn was a Republic citizen and as such he was under our jurisdiction. If Duursema impersonated a citizen then we must take steps to investigate. We will keep you informed."   
  
"But assist a prisoner in escape they did. Until determined their actions were justified, consider them as such, we must. Under the laws of the Republic, imprisoned they would be until the investigation is completed. If in custody we had them," Yoda looked directly at Qui-Gon, stressing the last sentence.   
  
Qui-Gon looked down at the floor, devastated at the thought of not being able to return to the Temple and wondered just when he would be able to heal. "Yes Master Yoda," He whispered.   
  
"Unfortunately we don't currently have them in custody. We will simply have to continue our investigation until they can be found," observed Yaddle.   
  
"What do you mean until they can be found? You're talking to them right now! Order them back!" the Prime Minister shouted.   
  
Taking his cue, Devin said, "What was that? We seem to be losing the transmission." He cut the holotransmission.   
  
A long awkward silence filled the room. Qui-Gon struggled against tears and he said finally, "Well. I suppose that's that."   
  
Kyran and Devin glanced at each other. Then Kyran shrugged. "Yoda must have felt something like this might happen when he slipped us that cash before we left. At least we won't have to worry about how to fund this extended vacation for awhile."   
  
Qui-Gon seemed not to have heard him. He pulled himself to his feet. "I…I need to go to the refresher." If he could just make it there, he could let go of his control without further embarrassing himself in front of his friends.   
  
Kyran glanced at him in concern. "Qui-Gon, you shouldn't be walking. Let me at least give you some support."   
  
Qui-Gon pushed away his friend's outstretched hand, unable to talk. The hope he had felt growing in him had been crushed by the knowledge that he was not going home. He might never get home and neither would Kyran and Devin.   
  
Kyran glanced at Devin with a sad look in his eyes as he watched his friend try to hobble away.   
  
Qui-Gon managed to take two more steps before his leg gave out, sending him crashing to the floor. It was the final straw, the betrayal of his own body. Silent sobs racked his body, shaking him as he stubbornly refused to give voice to his despair.   
  
Kyran hastily stood up and rushed over to his friend's side. "Easy, Qui-Gon." He put a hand comfortingly on his friend's shoulders that shook under him. "I told you to let me help you."   
  
After several seconds Devin got up and hurried over also, kneeling down next to his friend.   
  
Swallowing gulps of air, Qui-Gon ruthlessly shoved his emotions behind iron shields. "I'm alright. Just clumsy."   
  
Kyran looked compassionately at his friend. "Qui-Gon, you never told us that he tried to turn you. It's alright. Sometimes tears are justified. It hurts."   
  
For one brief instant, Qui-Gon let himself be comforted. Then he straightened. "I'll be fine. I was just…disappointed that we wouldn't be returning to the Temple."   
  
"Qui-Gon, please." Kyran pleaded. "Don't do this. Don't keep it all inside. That just makes it worse. At least try to meditate."   
  
"I…I'm very tired. I'd like to just go to sleep now, if you don't mind." He had dragged his friends into this and he refused to make it worse for them by falling to pieces.   
  
Kyran sighed deeply at his friends words and tried hard not to gasp with pain as he helped support Qui-Gon's weight. "Come on. Let's get you to the bed, then you can rest. This floor's cold."   
  
Devin sighed deeply. "I'll go make a couple of jumps and alter our route to Nar Shadda just in case someone decides to trace the transmission." 


	22. Chapter Twenty One

****

Jess - Thanks so much for all your support sweetie! Having you actually like what I wrote means a great deal to me :D Love ya!!!!!!!  
**  
SeungMina6 - **Ask and ye shall receive :D 

****

Athena Leigh - Girl 20 chapters later and you're still reading and leaving me such nice reviews :D I REALLY appreciate all the kind words. **THANK YOU!!!!!**

****

Repercussions - Chapter Twenty-One  
  
The apartment was small, dirty and in a neighborhood that even the lowlife residents of Nar Shadda considered bad, but it was cheap and that was the most important factor as far as the fugitive Jedi were concerned. Master Yoda had given them a generous amount of credits before Kyran and Devin had left for C'lasi V but they wouldn't last forever.   
  
Qui-Gon was on his stomach, back wrapped in bacta bandages. They had yet to find access to a bone knitter for his leg, so for now it was encased in primitive cast. He dozed restlessly, the pain medication making him groggy. Devin sat at the rickety table on the other side of the one room apartment, sorting through the various wires and circuits they had gathered. Qui-Gon's lightsaber was back at the Temple, returned by the C'lasi government as proof of his death. They had hoped to be able to get enough supplies that with Kyran's extra crystal, would allow them to build a temporary saber for Qui-Gon.   
  
Qui-Gon lifted his head slightly hearing a door slam in their apartment and Kyran entered, his head covered in a dark headdress that he'd found when they arrived. His arms were loaded with supplies, which he set down on their rickety kitchen table. Wordlessly he pulled a datacard out of his pocket and handed it to Devin. "The government of Nar Shadda is giving these out to everyone on the street. I think you should take a look." He ignored Qui-Gon's curious look.   
  
Devin took the datacard and inserted it into his datapad. "Not a great picture of you, although I look fantastic as always."   
  
Kyran rolled his eyes as he removed his headdress. "I can't help it if Gaikusan doesn't have a good picture of me. I didn't exactly pose for the camera."   
  
"Wouldn't have mattered if you did, with your face it would still be a lousy picture," Devin pulled out the datacard and tossed it back to Kyran who shoved it deep in his pocket.   
  
Qui-Gon frowned having only been half-listening until the mention of Gaikusan, wondering what exactly his friends were talking about and he sat up slowly. "What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing, Qui-Gon. I'm sorry to wake you. Hungry? Kyran just brought back some supplies."   
  
Qui-Gon's gaze narrowed. "It's not nothing." Slowly he got up from the bed and hobbled over, bracing himself on the wall as he went.   
  
"Qui-Gon, you have to stay off that leg. Its bad enough that we don't have anything more than splints to hold it in place," said Devin. He knew 'nursemaiding' drove Qui-Gon crazy. Hopefully he'd be distracted enough not to follow up on the datacard.   
  
Qui-Gon frowned as he lowered himself into a chair with some difficulty. "I'd stay off it, if you two wouldn't try to hide things from me. What is it?"   
  
Devin chuckled. "No you wouldn't, you've always been terrible about staying in bed when injured. I wouldn't be surprised if the healers had to resort to strapping you down. Kyran was out looking for something we could use as a lightsaber hilt. Any luck?"   
  
Qui-Gon rolled his eyes. "I'll have you know I have never been strapped down. Sedated yes, but never tied."   
  
Kyran answer was enough to distract him for a few minutes as Kyran pulled out some of his supplies. "Not just yet, but I haven't given up. There's a used speeder junkyard not far from here that I plan to try next. Maybe I can get a part to use as a hilt."   
  
"Worse comes to worse, we can use conduit piping. It would be a bit clunky, but it might work in a pinch. Kyran, since you did the shopping I'll put everything away and make some lunch." Devin had noticed the way Kyran was trying to avoid using his right hand. He'd refused to use any of their limited supplies on the blaster wound on his upper arm and after a few days had refused to let Devin take a look at. Stubborn, sighed Devin to himself. He was surrounded by stubborn men who refused to admit that they had any limits.   
  
Qui-Gon frowned at Kyran, watching as he sank into one of the dirty reclining chairs. His shirt had dark moisture stained into the back. "Kyran?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"What's that on your arm?" He pointed to the dark stain.   
  
Kyran twisted slightly, grimacing at the motion. Sithspit, he thought to himself. "I must have leaned against something. I'll go clean up."   
  
Qui-Gon grabbed him before he could get up. "I don't think so."   
  
"Sithspit," Kyran repeated aloud. "Don't do that, Qui-Gon."   
  
Qui-Gon's gaze narrowed thoughtfully and he pushed up Kyran's sleeve. He noted the rough bandages wrapped around a portion of his upper arm. "Just leaned against something?" He queried in a hard voice.   
  
"Well, maybe not. Still needs cleaned up, if you would be so kind as to let go."   
  
Qui-Gon stared at Kyran, his face hard. "I am a grown adult. There is no reason for you and Devin to both be treating me like I'm a crèche initiate."   
  
"You have enough to occupy you, without worrying about things you can't do anything about," Devin said.   
  
He stood up, wobbling slightly on his leg and limped to the cabinet next to the bed where the medkit was. "So you two decided to conspire to not tell me about your injuries. I see."   
  
"There's limited supplies and your injuries are the most severe, so logically you have the priority," said Devin, but he made no attempt to stop Qui-Gon. His own experience when Qui-Gon discovered his injuries convinced him it was a pointless endeavor.   
  
"Sithspit about our limited supplies, Devin Ly'rath!. They've been untreated for months and I can last a little longer. I won't have you hurting yourself because of some foolish idea that I need supplies more than you. I've managed. If that gets infected we'll have even less of a chance of getting back home."   
  
Kyran shook his head and started to unwind the bandages around his arm. The wound had scabbed over, the edges were an angry red and pus was beginning to ooze from underneath the scabs. "If it will make you feel better to clean it out, fine. But no bacta. There's no reason it can't heal on its own."   
  
Devin frowned, he knew Kyran had been injured in the escape but he hadn't seen the extent of the wound. "We can spare the bacta to take care of that infection."   
  
Qui-Gon glanced at Devin, surprised that he had taken his side. Then his gaze darkened. "Yes bacta. If the two of you are going to conspire to hide injuries then I think I should treat you both in the same way. I took care of Devin, so now it's your turn."   
  
Devin grinned, "Now you know what I faced back on the ship. Might as well sit still and take it like a Jedi."   
  
Kyran shot Devin a disgusted look. "Fine. If it makes you both happy, I'll just sit here like a good little boy and take my medicine."   
  
Qui-Gon scowled. "Well if you'd taken care of yourself then I wouldn't have had to do it for you. Besides you're always quick enough to get me to the healers when I don't want to go, so I decided to return the favor."   
  
The good-natured banter, despite the serious undertones of the conversation, made them all feel a little better. Just like old times, the three of them standing together against all the challenges the universe could throw at them. Then Qui-Gon dropped the bottle of antiseptic spray from his injured hand. The plastic bottle rolled away from him. Back still torn, leg bound in a cast nearly to his hip, he was helpless to retrieve it. Frustration at his own limitation quickly boiled up and he swore viciously.   
  
"Its okay, Qui. I'll take care of it," Devin said softly, retrieving the bottle of antiseptic from under the table.   
  
Qui-Gon glowered as he watched Devin carefully treat Kyran's arm. A job once again that he'd botched and had to be rescued from. He clenched his teeth. He couldn't even lean over to pick up a bottle. He swore under his breath viciously. He had screwed up his mission royally and thanks to him both of his friends were now injured and hiding on a planet known for harboring criminals like them. He sighed. He hated Gaikusan. He knew it was wrong but at the moment he found he didn't care.... and speaking of Gaikusan. His eyes strayed to Kyran's pocket. The datacard was half-hanging out. Quickly while they were occupied he grabbed it before they could stop him and slipped it into the datapad.   
  
"Qui-Gon . . . " Kyran began, only to be quickly cut off by Qui-Gon.   
  
"When were you planning on informing me of this?" he asked coldly staring down at his picture... and the 10,000 credit reward.   
  
Devin and Kyran looked at each other guiltily. "You didn't need to know. There's nothing we can do about it and you should be focused on healing." Kyran said quietly.   
  
"So not only do you hide your injuries you hide this from me too? What else are you hiding? " He snapped.   
  
"There's nothing else. And we would have told you eventually about the bounty, when you were better. You know why we hid our injuries from you. Besides, what does the bounty matter, it won't be much longer before the Council clears us," said Devin.   
  
Qui-Gon shook his head and backed away from them. "I can't believe this. How could you both lie to my face and tell me there was nothing wrong?" He shook his head incredulously. "My I bet you're both laughing inside at me. Placing bets on how long you could keep it hidden?" He snapped viciously. He was tired of being treated like a child. With that he turned on his heel and ran from the room…or tried.   
  
Devin stepped in front of Qui-Gon, blocking his exit. "Qui-Gon, we weren't trying to hurt you, just protect you."   
  
Kyran just sat and watched. Somehow he'd allowed Qui-Gon to get hurt again.   
  
"Protect me from what?! " Qui-Gon practically shouted at him. "I'm a Jedi Knight. I should be protecting, not the one needing coddling. Get out of my way, Devin."   
  
"So you can go where?" demanded Devin, a bit surprised at the violence of Qui-Gon's outburst. His friend had a temper, but usually he kept it under tight control. Must be the pain medicine, Devin rationalized.   
  
"I'd like to go to the refresher, if you don't mind. Or am I not capable of that either?" He snapped.   
  
Devin slowly got out of the way. Wordlessly he watched as Qui-Gon stormed out, slamming the door behind him.   
  
Qui-Gon glowered at himself in the mirror of the refresher. He looked awful. His hair was still cut short from his time in prison and his back had cuts all over it. He supposed this was what a person should normally look like when nobody trusted them. His gaze darkened thinking of Devin and Kyran. How had they both kept injuries hidden? /Because you're not good enough. That's why not. You can't even tell when you're friends are injured./ Qui-Gon scowled at the nasty voice in his subconscious and in a sudden display of temper he smashed his fist into the wall and he cursed violently, hoping that would be enough to shut his inner voice up.   
  
  
  
"That went well," Devin commented sarcastically.   
  
"About as well as teaching a rancor to learn to read. " Kyran sighed.   
  
"Maybe he was right. He's a part of this as much as we are. It wasn't fair of us to keep things from him."   
  
  
  
/Temper temper. Why Gaikusan was right. With a temper like that you shouldn't be a Jedi./ Furious, Qui-Gon grabbed a bar of soap that was still in it's packaging that Kyran had brought and hurled it across the small room.   
  
  
  
Kyran guiltily looked at the floor. "I suppose you're right. We've been going about this the wrong way."   
  
  
  
  
/Honestly, maybe you should resign your rank. That is, if they figure out that you're not dead in the first place. Then maybe nobody would be in this type of situation ever again but yourself./ Qui-Gon put a hand to his head. He had to make it stop. He balled his right hand into a fist and swung hard at the mirror.   
  
  
  
"We just both have to remember that Qui-Gon ---" the loud crash and the sound of breaking glass from the refresher interrupted Devin. Both men dashed towards the door. "Qui-Gon! Are you alright?" called Devin. He didn't want to further anger his friend by bursting in on him.   
  
"Go away!" He shouted talking to both the inner voice and the voice on the other side of the door. Who was it? Oh...he recognized the voice suddenly. Devin. He stared at his hand in dismay. How had that piece of glass gotten there? Blood dripped down his arm but he didn't care. He slumped to the floor. "Leave me alone," he pleaded trying to get the voice out of his head which continued to berate him.   
  
"Qui-Gon . . . we're sorry, we were only trying to help," said Kyran.   
  
"Qui-Gon, open the door. We'll talk this out." Kyran said, trying to keep his voice calm. The sudden burst of pain that both felt over their bond with Qui-Gon sent a spike of worry through them.   
  
"No! Leave me alone. All you're going to do is lie to me." He rocked slightly in the floor of the refresher and then turned trying to put his back to the door when he bumped into the toilet. That hadn't been there a minute ago. Or had it? He looked wildly around. The sink seemed suddenly a lot closer to him than it had been too. Was it his imagination? No...Surely stable walls couldn't close in on him. He panted for breath, starting to hyperventilate. He had to get out...but he couldn't. He was locked away, totally helpless, abandoned by his friends and forgotten by everyone but those who hated him and tormented him. He moaned slightly.   
  
"Qui-Gon, answer me," called Kyran. The sudden silence ominous. Over the bond he could sense only despair.   
  
Qui-Gon shook with fear. That was Gaikusan's voice. Wasn't it? He would never answer. He would never turn...never. He wouldn't answer the voice. Maybe if he were silent it would go away.   
  
Devin tried the door handle and discovered it was locked. After a moment's hesitation, he used the Force to throw the simple bar latch open. If Qui-Gon were just giving them the silent treatment, he'd just add this intrusion to the list of things he owed Qui-Gon an apology for. The sight that met his eyes when he swung open the door froze him in shock. Qui-Gon was huddled on the floor among the ruins of the refresher, glass shards littered sink below the shattered mirror, and blood flowed from his hand. "Oh, Qui-Gon" Devin heard Kyran say softly from behind him.   
  
"Get out! Get away.." Qui-Gon tried to reach out for the Force and push them away .. hearing the voice again in his head..   
  
Qui-Gon pushed himself back farther into the refresher. "Leave me alone." Images swam through his mind, guards dragging him from the cell only to chain him up and torment him more. He backed away from the guard seeing him reach for his hand and he jerked away feeling skin contact.   
  
"Qui-Gon, let us help you. We were wrong to keep things from you, we promise we won't do that again."   
  
"Get away from me," He called the guard in front of him something very dirty in Rodian. He winced after he said it realizing that he would be severely punished for back talking to a guard.   
  
Devin frowned, "Hey! You've got a right to be mad at us, but we're your friends. And your bleeding all over the floor."   
  
"Since when have you cared? Guards never care if inmates bleed to death as long as they don't have to clean up." He reached out to the Force, trying to push them away, but he couldn't focus properly.   
  
"Guards?" echoed Devin.   
  
"He's having a flashback," Kyran suddenly realized. "He thinks he's still in Tuvlat. Qui-Gon, snap out of it. You're free. Look around you, look at us. We are your friends, Devin and Kyran." He backed up the words by sending an image of Devin and himself.   
  
Qui-Gon shook his head wildly. "No. Get out of my head. Leave me alone." He put his bloody hand to his head, trying to keep the confusing voices out.   
  
Kyran knelt next to Qui-Gon, "Yes, Qui-Gon. Its all right. You are safe, you are free. Look at me, see the truth."   
  
Qui-Gon tried to jerk away but there was nowhere else for him to go. " No. it's not alright. '   
  
"Not completely, but together we will make things right. Come back to us, Qui-Gon," Devin said.   
  
He glanced from one to the other. Slowly he came to realize that he was lying on a floor and that his hand was throbbing. "Kyran?" He said carefully as if testing out the name for the first time...   
  
"Yes, Qui-Gon, its me. Lets get you back to bed and we'll take care of that hand, okay?" Kyran slowly reached out to Qui-Gon's uninjured hand to help him up.   
  
Qui-Gon nodded slowly and carefully tried to get off the fresher floor. He glanced around at the mess he made and was mortified that he'd lost control of himself and destroyed their 'fresher. His face turned red as he muttered. "Sorry."   
  
"Its okay, in this dump its hardly noticeable." Devin joked weakly as he moved to help support Qui-Gon. Together, Kyran and Devin got him back into bed, carefully laying him on his stomach. Devin started to clean up the damage in the refresher while Kyran carefully picked the shards of broken glass from Qui-Gon's hand.   
  
Qui-Gon inhaled sharply as Kyran picked glass from his hand. Force how it hurt. He sighed as he dropped his gaze to his feet in shame. Why had he totally gone to pieces like that? He'd totally destroyed the only refresher they had in the place.   
  
Kyran allowed Qui-Gon to avoid his gaze until he finished cleaning and bandaging his hand. When he finally finished, he gently wrapped the hand in bandages. By then, Devin had returned and sat silently watching.   
  
"Want to talk about it?" Kyran asked.   
  
"No."   
  
There were a few minutes of awkward silence before he spoke again. "I'm sorry about the fresher."   
  
"Don't worry about it," said Devin. "Qui-Gon, about us keeping things from you, " Devin's voice trailed off.   
  
At that, Qui-Gon looked up, meeting Devin's gaze. He felt so foolish. How could he have been deceived so easily?   
  
Kyran and Devin both saw the anger lurking in Qui-Gon's eyes and believed it was directed at them. "We won't do it again," promised Devin.   
  
"Besides, we should have realized how pointless it was. It was only a matter of time before you figured things out." added Kyran.   
  
Qui-Gon said nothing. He only nodded. Anger at Gaikusan for reducing him to this clouded his thoughts. He wanted to bring him to justice. Gaikusan should pay for the lives he had ruined besides his own. 


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

  
  
Chapter twenty-one:   
  
It had been a week since the incident in the 'fresher. Qui-Gon had refused to speak about it, becoming withdrawn. Devin and Kyran, attempting to respect their friend's right to privacy didn't try to force him, but instead watched worriedly as Qui-Gon began to hobble restlessly around the small apartment. At night, they knew he spent more time tossing and turning than sleeping, but again, Qui-Gon refused to discuss it.   
  
Today Qui-Gon sat staring out the window of their apartment. He was becoming increasingly edgy about being kept inside the apartment all the time. He'd been liberated out of one cell only to be forced into another and it was eating at him. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out. The neighborhood around was filthy and rotten like every other city block on Nar Shadda but he didn't care--it was better than being trapped inside. He stood up. "I'm going out." He announced to the room.   
  
Devin and Kyran looked up from the game of Sabacc they had been half-heartedly playing to pass the time. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Devin.   
  
"Yes, I'm sure." Qui-Gon said shortly as he pulled on a cloak. He was so tired of being inside. He wanted to smell fresh air, even if it wasn't good fresh air anything was better than the constantly stale recycled air of their cheap apartment. He winced slightly at the pull of the fabric of his cloak on his still-healing back.   
  
  
"A little exercise would do us all good," Kyran said as he stood to grab his cloak.   
  
Qui-Gon would have none of it. He'd been constantly with the two Jedi since they'd broke him out of his misadventure and he wanted a little time to himself. "No. I don't need a baby-sitter. I'm just going for a short walk. Besides it's not as if I'm going out without protection." He rested his hand on the newly completed lightsaber hanging at his side. It was crude looking, but it worked.   
  
"Its a dangerous neighborhood, Qui-Gon. A man with an obvious injury like your leg would be a tempting target for the local muggers. Not to mention the bounty hunters."   
  
Qui-Gon glowered at Kyran. " So now you think I don't know how to defend myself is that it? I've had just as much training as you have Kyran."   
  
"I'm not saying that, Qui-Gon. I'm just reminding you that you aren't at your best right now." Kyran made himself stay calm, reminding himself that they were all getting short tempered in the close quarters.   
  
"I'm going out. Alone." With that he walked out of the apartment and slammed the door.   
  
Kyran and Devin looked at each other. "Well, what do you think? Should we let him take the risk or follow him," asked Devin.   
  
Kyran cursed as Qui-Gon headed out. "He'd kill us for following him. If he doesn't go far it shouldn't be a problem."   
  
"And what are the odds of him not going far?" Devin shook his head in annoyance. "You're right about us following him, though. What if we give him an hour? If he's not back, we head out."   
  
Kyran frowned thoughtfully. "Alright. I suppose that works. He's been cooped up for so long, he really does need this, as much as I hate to let him go by himself. He is a Jedi, not a crèche initiate."   
  
  
  
Qui-Gon felt wonderfully free outside in the fresh air. He inhaled deeply the scent of the planet. Sure it didn't smell all that wonderful but it was so much better than being cooped up. He walked along the city street, his heavy cast only slowing him down slightly, mingling with the crowd. This was life. Not being cooped up.   
  
He loathed the idea of going back to his apartment but he knew that he had to eventually or Kyran and Devin would come after him. He turned around intending to head back the way he came.   
  
"Hey pal, got a ciggaro?" A human male in his late teens stepped in front of Qui-Gon. He wore a leather jacket with decorated with a crudely drawn nexu. Four other teens formed a loose circle behind Qui-Gon.   
  
Qui-Gon frowned at the teen and reached out to the Force. "You don't need to bother me."   
  
"I'll decide what I need," sneered the male. From the slight slur in his words and the glazed eyes, Qui-Gon realized the youth was likely already on some mind-altering substance. With his mind being scrambled by drugs, the Force suggestion was lost in the haze.   
  
Qui-Gon slowly released a deep breath. He felt two of them coming up from behind intending to grab him and he pivoted on his good leg putting himself out of reach. With lightening reflexes he dodged a blow as another teen pulled out a big piece of metal and swung it at him. Qui-Gon grabbed the teen's wrist, pulling him forward, using the teen's own momentum to shove him into his fellow gang member.   
  
The teen who first spoke to him slammed his fist into Qui-Gon's lower back. Qui-Gon grunted in pain, stepping towards the nearby building. His back now somewhat protected, he faced the gang members. The two that had been knocked to the ground scrambled to their feet. "You gonna regret that, slimo. Should have just given us what we wanted, maybe you would have walked away. Now you going to bleed."   
  
Qui-Gon clenched his teeth at the circle of gang members surrounding him. He knew he was too far from the apartment for Devin and Kyran to see what was going on then he frowned at that thought and realized that he didn't want any help. He was a Jedi after all and he didn't deserve his rank if he couldn't get out of this small scuffle on his own. He ducked a punch aimed at his head.   
  
The gang member closed in on Qui-Gon, two more of the pack pulled out weapons, a thick length of chain and a vibroblade. The chain was swung in low, meant to wrap around his feet, while the blade was shoved towards his stomach.   
  
Qui-Gon swore as a chain wrapped itself around his good leg and jerked him off his feet. By pure instinct he twisted as he fell and rolled to the side as soon as he hit the ground thereby avoiding the cut to his stomach and getting cut on the arm instead.   
Leather jacket, his prey now down on the ground, raised a booted foot intending to stomp his face. Qui-Gon reached up sensing the leather's intent to kick him in the face and grabbed his foot and pulled, jerking the teen off balance.   
  
Qui-Gon heard the yell of pain accompanied by the sharp crack of a head hitting the pavement as the teen hit the ground, but quickly shifted his focus as the vibroblade made another jab at his torso. He twisted out of the way and grabbed the teen's wrist, pulling him forward, slamming his head into the wall. He pushed hard and sent the teen sprawling into the teen with the chain. The Jedi swung hard with his plaster encased leg and heard the thud as his leg connected with something solid and another yell and the clink of metal as the chain was torn from his hand.   
  
The unarmed teen screamed as his kneecap shattered from the impact. Qui-Gon gritted his teeth against the pain the impact caused his own broken leg. The three down, two to go. Unfortunately those two were now warily watching him out of his reach. Perhaps it was time to bluff a little. "If you want to be able to walk away from this, you better be gone by the time I get to my feet."   
  
The two teens looked at each other, then at their companions. Their leader was sprawled unmoving on the sidewalk from where he had fallen, another moaned softly while laying next to the vibroblade that had fallen from his hand when he had been slammed into the wall, the third sobbed while cradling his leg. Deciding to cut their losses, they took off. The sobbing teen pulled himself up and scrambled after them.   
  
Qui-Gon exhaled slowly the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding watching the three run off. Very slowly, bracing himself on the wall, he managed to climb back to his feet. He winced at the pain from his arm where they'd managed to cut him. His gaze narrowed as he pulled down his sleeve. Kyran and Devin weren't the only ones who could hide things. He glanced around at the two on the ground and felt for a pulse at the leader's arm. He was still alive. He sighed knowing that if he didn't head back now then his two friends would be out looking for him and he headed back to his apartment feeling decidedly better. He hadn't forgotten everything and he could protect himself. He entered the apartment to find Kyran and Devin pulling on cloaks. He arched a brow. "Going out for a little walk?"   
  
His friends had the grace to look embarrassed. "It had been awhile, we were starting to get concerned," admitted Devin.   
  
Qui-Gon smirked. " I see. Well thank you for your concern but I made it back, and I didn't even get lost on an unfamiliar planet." He glanced pointedly at Devin.   
  
Devin glared. "I was 14. When are you going to let that go?"   
  
Qui-Gon grinned. "When you stop coming after me after I've only been out for an hour."   
  
"You made your point." Kyran grinned suddenly. "If you're up to taking a casual stroll, then you must be more than up to taking on your share of the cooking."   
  
Before Qui-Gon could answer, Devin commented, "Yeah, but are we?"   
  
Growling Qui-Gon good-naturedly punched Devin in the arm. "So I burned a ,meal once and set off the smoke alarm. I was twelve. I haven't burned anything since then if you'd notice."   
  
"Burned, no. Confusing Corellian hotspice and Alderrian sweetspice, now that was an experience I don't think any of us will forget," said Kyran.   
  
Qui-Gon grumbled under his breath. "Insulting an injured person. How low can you get? At least I never poisoned my Master by my cooking." He glared at Kyran.   
  
"Only because Master Dooku had the wisdom never to trust your cooking," laughed Kyran. The walk seemed to have worked a miracle on Qui-Gon. The dourness was gone; he seemed almost euphoric. Perhaps he just needed a bit of space and the opportunity to stretch his legs.   
  
Qui-Gon shook his head and walked back to the bedroom mumbling under his breath. "You think you know a guy..."   
  
*******  
  
Qui-Gon's daily walks had become part of the routine, with the provision that he returned within a certain timeframe. Qui-Gon hadn't been happy about that, but recognized that some safety measures were necessary. Especially when his friends pointed out that they both were under the same restriction of setting a specific return time.   
  
Qui-Gon whistled as he left the apartment on his daily walk. He was in a good mood as he always was when he was out walking. His arm wound was healing from a few days before and so far he'd managed to keep it a complete secret. He turned a corner and strolled down the street on his usual path. The neighborhood gangs had left him alone after he'd fought them off again two days ago.   
  
From the shadows of an alley, two figures watched the tall man stride down the street, only slightly slowed by the heavy cast he wore on one leg. "That him?" a guttural voice asked.   
  
"Yeah, I'm telling you, he's the one. I spotted him a couple of days ago. One of the local gangs went after him, revenge for sending three of their pack to the healers when they had tried to mug him. Halfway through the fight, he took out a lightsaber and then bodies started flying through the air. Nothing touched them, they just started getting thrown around."   
  
The bounty hunter nodded. "Description on his wanted holo warned he was a force-user. What about the two that are supposed to be with him?"   
  
"Neither of them are ever with him when he goes walking. But I followed him back to where he was staying." The informant assured him.   
  
"You got the address of where they are staying?"   
  
"Cash first."   
  
"Half. If they are there you get the rest. So far all I've seen is one of the three."   
  
The being grumbled a little. "Fine," he said sourly and pulled out a flimsiplast.   
  
A small bag that clinked slightly was exchanged for the address. "He go walking the same time every day or he varies the time? Same route or wanders?"   
  
"Same route, same time. Has been for awhile now. Gang members bothered him like I said but since he pulled the glowsword out they give him a wide berth."   
  
"Careless of him to have a routine. Someone might notice. I'll contact you when you can pick up the rest of your payment if the other two are where you say they are."   
  
The being nodded and grabbed for the cash, quickly stuffing them in his pocket. He wasn't getting paid to analyze. He just had information. He nodded again as was custom of his culture and vanished around another corner.   
  
The bounty hunter ignored the snitch's disappearance. Instead he watched as his target moved confidently down the street. If a single man, injured no less, could take out one of the local gangs, he was not to be underestimate. A little careful planning, though, and that bounty would be his.   
  
  
Qui-Gon paused suddenly having an eerie feeling that something wasn't as it should be. He turned around and looked behind him but saw nothing. Shrugging he walked on his way home.   


  
*******  
  
Kyran paced, glancing at his chrono he wore on his wrist. He glanced anxiously at Devin, then at the door. His friend had gone out over two hours ago for his daily walks and still hadn't come back. He had been against the idea in the beginning, but after seeing how euphoric Qui-Gon had been after a simple walk, they'd decided it would be for the best for it to become part of his daily routine. Now however, he wondered if that had been a mistake. "He's late," he said tersely to Devin.   
  
"By less than a half hour and he's been staying out longer every day. You know how much Qui-Gon values his privacy, it must be driving him crazy to have to spend so much time locked in a small apartment, doing nothing." Privately Devin was starting to get concerned also, but somehow it felt better to try and convince Kyran and himself there was nothing to worry about.   
  
Kyran shook his head at Devin's explanation. "I don't care. I don't like this. I'm going out after him. You should stay just in case he comes back." He pulled on his cloak and started to pull on his boots.   
  
"Before you go charging out after him, think. If he's just taking his time, how is he going to feel about you acting like he's an initiate out after curfew?"   
  
Kyran frowned at that. "We set that time for a reason. I don't care how much he values his privacy. We need to know where he is. Staying out without telling us when he's coming back is not a very good idea, considering the bounty hunters that might be out there."   
  
"I suppose your right," sighed Devin. "It just seems that Qui-Gon is, well," Devin struggled to find the words to express his concerns about Qui-Gon's self-image.   
  
Kyran grumbled slightly. " I know Qui-Gon's been through a trauma and is having a hard time recuperating but we can't have him running off when he's a wanted man, especially after his flashback a week ago. What if he forgets where he is when he's out there?"   
  
Devin's reply was interrupted by a knock on the apartment door. "Expecting someone?" asked Devin as he drew, but did not ignite his lightsaber.   
  
Kyran shook his head darkly. "Not unless its Qui-Gon and I doubt he ordered out dinner for us." He opened the door to find a small girl at the front door. "Can I help you, young one?"   
  
"I'm supposed to give this to the friends of Duursema," the little girl said earnestly, holding up a folded piece of flimsy.   
  
Kyran arched a brow at the little girl as he took the note from her and gave her a credit chip. "Who gave this to you?"   
  
"A man in the front of the building." The girl said, smiling at the credit chip.   
  
"Was he a tall human?"   
  
"Yes, very tall. Almost as tall as you."   
  
Devin came up besides Kyran, "What does it say?"   
Kyran's gaze darkened as he read it and the little girl left, then he closed the door and locked it. He ran to the window after he locked the door and his heart fell to his stomach at what he saw. With several bounty hunters surrounding him, Qui-Gon was bound and gagged and semi-conscious. "Sithspit."   
  
Kyran barred his way. "Sith, where do you think you're going? We can't go out there."   
  
"I'm going to get Qui-Gon."   
  
"No. That's what they want us to do. We have to think of some other way. There are bounties on us too."   
  
"What do you suggest?" Devin growled.   
  
Kyran stroked his chin thoughtfully. He tried to probe the bond to see how much awareness Qui-Gon had but got no response. "He's drugged. As for a plan.... well we can't stay in here forever. Let's try to slip out the back and surprise them that way. We stay here and we'll both be captured."   
  
"They must know we're in here, what did the note say?   
  
Kyran cursed. "We have about ten minutes before they kill him. Apparently if they deliver a body that's good enough for Gaikusan."   
  
Devin looked back out the window, examining the scene. "I can see at least three from here. Wonder how many we can't see, that are in sniper position." He strode back towards the door. "I'm going out, I'm not going to let them kill him."   
  
Kyran grabbed Devin's tunic. "No. I have no intention of letting him die. However rushing out there without a strategy is foolhardy. I'll go up to the roof and see how many there are waiting to shoot at us. You go around back and make sure none of them are waiting to attack us the minute we come through the door."   
  
"Okay, but then I'm heading out front."   
  
"Alright as soon as you clear the back come help me up front. Now go. Our time is ," Kyran paused to check his chrono. They had about three minutes left. "Sith. Almost out. GO."   
  
Kyran nodded and without another word headed up for the roof. He stealthily crept across the roof and peered down. He reached out to Devin across the bond._ //I'm in position.//_   
  
The alley behind their building was clear, Devin moved to the end of it, peering at the men holding Qui-Gon. They were beginning to get restless as the deadline approached and no one had come out of the building. The Rodian holding Qui-Gon, his blaster firmly pressed to Qui-Gon's head, said something. The tall human standing next to him, obviously the one who had sent the note, shook his head. _//I'm here, the alley's clear.//_   
  
_//Great.// _Kyran sent to his friend. _//When I say go, Force grab Qui-Gon and get him to the ground out of the way. We can't risk a stray shot hitting him when he doesn't have a weapon. I'll climb down off the roof and start eliminating them one at a time.// _He smiled tightly._ //Let's show them why people don't collect bounties on Jedi Knights. Ready.....Go!// _  
  
Devin stepped out of the alley, but the bounty hunters' attention was firmly on the form of Kyran, teal lightsaber flashing as he leaped from the top of the five story building. Focusing on Qui-Gon, he pulled downward and to the side, being careful to cushion Qui-Gon's fall so that his limp body did not hit the pavement hard. The Rodian had only a moment to look startled before Devin was rushing forward, orange saber slashing downwards.   
  
Kyran's teal lightsaber twirled as he deflected blaster fire and he lunged forward with his blade, chopping off limbs of the two bounty hunters closest to him. He glanced over and saw that Qui-Gon had been pushed slightly out of the way by Devin's Force grab.   
  
The orange blade stopped centimeters away from the Rodian's throat. From the corner of his eye, Devin could see the other two bounty hunters writhing on the ground, clutching the stumps of their arms. In a cold voice, he said, "I suggest you drop your weapon and go."   
  
Kyran held his blade down to the throat of one of the hunters who was missing an arm. "I suggest if you value your lives you all do as he told you. We will not be as merciful the next time you attack us."   
  
The Rodian hesitated for a moment, then dropped his blaster and ran. The wounded bounty hunters quickly followed. "Amateurs" Devin said contemptuously. As soon as they were out of sight, Devin knelt at Qui-Gon's side   
  
Kyran shook his head as the remaining bounty hunters fled and he dropped to Qui-Gon's side next to Devin. He sighed deeply and tried to gently peel the tape off his friend's mouth, trying not to rip out more of his beard than necessary and he took out the gag that had been forced down his throat. . His glazed eyes suggested that he had been heavily drugged. What concerned him more was the ragged way Qui-Gon was breathing. There was a bluish tint to his lips. "I think he's having a reaction to whatever they drugged him with."   
  
Devin quickly loosened the bindings on Qui-Gon's wrists and ankles. Like scavengers that appear once the larger predators are gone, other people began to gather on the street a slight distance away. Deciding to deal with one problem at a time, Devin said, "We have to get off the street."   
  
Kyran glanced at the crowd that was starting to form on the street. "They know who we are obviously and they might pass the word on that we were here. I think we've worn out our welcome and it's time to move. We have to get to a more secure location."   
  
Devin scooped Qui-Gon up into his arms. "Go grab the medpacks and our bags. We can deal with Qui-Gon's reaction to the drug on the ship." Knowing that they might have to make a fast departure, the few possessions they had were kept in a couple of carrysacks.   
  
  
***   



	24. Chapter TwentyThree

****

Repercussions   
  
Chapter 23  
  
  
Devin scooped Qui-Gon up into his arms. Kyran took a protective stance as they headed back to their apartment.   
  
"He's not breathing right. I think he's having an allergic reaction to whatever they drugged him with." Devin said, gently placing Qui-Gon on the bed and reaching for the med-pack. The hypo spray hissed quietly as he injected epee and an antihistamine. Kyran grabbed the three carry bags they'd brought with them and silently gathered all of the belongings he'd scraped together, including a tea kettle and some other kitchen odds and ends and shoved them in a small box. He glanced over sadly at his friend. " I wonder what happened. There's never been any trouble before now."   
  
"Those cursed holos that were being handed out. Someone recognized him and decided to try and collect. We're just fortunate that they were greedy enough to go for all three of us instead of just taking in Qui-Gon." As he talked, Devin took a blood sample, feeding it into the portable analyzer. "B'taxin. Its an illegal recreational drug, causes the user to go into a deep, euphoric daze. Use in about 10% of humans results in respiratory failure."   
  
Kyran swore. "Sithspit. It doesn't do any more damage to Force-users than non-Force users does it?"   
  
"No, no more damage, although I think I remember hearing somewhere that its more potent. He'll be out for a while. You ready?"   
  
Kyran nodded and gestured to their belongings that he'd packed up. "Yes. We need to get to a more secure location. Any suggestions?"   
  
"I think we've worn out our welcome on Nar Shadda. Lets get to the ship. We can figure out were we're going once we get out system." Devin wrapped Qui-Gon in the top blanket and slung him over his shoulder. It wasn't the most comfortable position for Qui-Gon, he knew, but it left his saber arm free.   
  
Kyran sighed deeply then glanced around their small apartment. "I suppose that's the only choice we have." He stooped to pick up their things. "Let's go."   
  
*****   
  
Once out system, they had made a short hyperspace jump to an uninhabited region of space. They needed time to plan their next move.   
  
Kyran sat at a computer terminal in their ship trying to determine where they should head next. A small out of the way system close to the outer-rim territories caught his eye. "Devin what do you think of this planet?' It's out of the way and still not in the Republic... We'll have a better chance of hiding if we stick to a system outside the Republic."   
  
"What's its tech level like? I'd feel better going someplace that had a decent medical system available. Even if just stay long enough to get Qui-Gon looked at then leave before the wanted signs caught up with us." Devin had strapped an oxygen mask onto Qui-Gon. He seemed to be breathing easier, but he was still in the grips of the drug.   
  
Kyran tapped in a few commands on the keypad and pulled up an information file on the planet. "Looks to be pretty advanced. They're away from the Republic so they can keep to themselves. Have a lot of repulsorlift technology too."   
  
Loosing Qui-Gon's shirt, Devin noticed a bandage around Qui-Gon's arm. "He's been injured."   
  
Kyran's gaze darkened at that news and he swiveled around in the chair. "What?"   
  
Devin carefully unwrapped the bandage and examined the half-healed cut. "Looks like it was a while ago, maybe a week or so. A fairly deep cut, though."   
  
Kyran rubbed his chin thoughtfully then stared at the wound. "He didn't trust us enough to tell us about it." He sighed.   
  
"Like we tried to protect him by not telling him about our injuries. When did we start keeping things secret from each other?"   
  
Kyran glanced at his friend then looked at his hands in his lap, guiltily. "We bear the blame for this distrust. We didn't tell him about our injuries. No wonder he doesn't trust us. Would you?" Frustrated, Kyran got up from his chair and wandered over to sit next to his unconscious friend.   
  
"I thought we had cleared up everything with him. I thought that by letting him go out by himself we showed him that we did trust him to take care of himself. "   
  
Kyran took Qui-Gon's other hand gently in his own. "Apparently that didn't work."   
  
"Stubborn. All of us, its going to be the death of us."   
  
Kyran half-smiled. "Maybe. In fact I'd say probably. However, Qui-Gon survived one of the most horrible prisons in the galaxy due to his stubbornness so I'm grateful for it."   
  
******   
  
The time had passed slowly, they had programmed the destination into the navicomputer, so now there was only the waiting. Waiting for their arrival. Waiting for Qui-Gon to awake.   
  
A soft moan caught the attention of Kyran. Devin had finally agreed to get some sleep, but only when Kyran promised he would awake him if there were any changes in Qui-Gon's condition.   
  
"Qui-Gon?" He questioned gently as he moved over to the chair next to his friend's bed. "How are you feeling?" Quickly he sent a mental message to Devin hoping that would rouse him.   
  
"Fuzzy." The reply was muffled by the oxygen mask.   
"Go slowly. You're probably going to be pretty fuzzy for a few more hours yet."   
  
"Am slowly. Too slowly. Can't move." The drug in his system, while fading, was still strong enough to muddle Qui-Gon's thinking.   
  
Kyran very gently began to undo the straps that held his friend to the bed to keep him secured during their take off. "What's the last thing you remember?"   
  
"Walking. Felt threat. Thought it was the gang members again."   
  
Kyran's eyes narrowed. "What gang members?"   
  
"Local gang. Called Rabid Nexu." One of the side effects of the drug was to cut off the connection between Qui-Gon's mouth and his brain. Things that he had no intention of ever telling his friends now slipped out easily.   
  
Kyran frowned deeply at his friend. "What happened to your arm? How did you injure yourself?"   
  
"Got cut. Not me, them."   
  
Kyran frowned at that. His normally very stubborn friend was giving information far too readily to have kept the wound hidden for so long. His brow furrowed and he wondered if perhaps that might be a possible side effect of the drug he'd been given. "I see. When were you planning on informing me of this?"   
  
"Wasn't. Just get all crèche mother. Don't need a protector. I'm Jedi." The lazy tone Qui-Gon had been used shifted somewhat, not quite energetic enough to be called anger, but certainly shaded that way.   
  
Kyran's gaze darkened. "After this last incident, I must disagree. You were drugged Qui-Gon. Don't you realize what that means?"   
  
There was a very long pause. When Qui-Gon finally answered, the voice was small. "Not Jedi. Can't be   
Jedi, anymore. Not after what happened."   
  
Kyran frowned at him "What do you mean? What happened? We can't help you until you tell us. You needed protection because you're not healed yet. Not because you've done something wrong."   
  
"Have done something wrong. Can't help. Can't heal. Can't be Jedi." Tears began to roll down Qui-Gon's cheeks. He didn't sob, he simply continued to   
repeat himself in that small voice.   
  
Kyran gently wiped the tears that were falling down his friend's cheeks. He didn't really know what to say. He'd never seen his friend this lost before. "Why can't you heal? What did you do wrong?"   
  
"Can't tell. Won't tell. " Qui-Gon suddenly jerked backwards, his breathing growing more rapid. "You can't make me. Die first."   
  
Kyran blinked in confusion as Qui-Gon suddenly jerked away from him. "What's the matter, Qui-Gon? I have no intention of letting you die. Why else do you think I risked my neck to break you out of prison?"   
  
Qui-Gon was now firmly wedged in the corner of the bunk. His eyes, pupils dilated from the drug, had a wild look in them. "Might as well kill me. I won't. Never."   
  
_/Sithspit. He's having another flashback./_ Kyran realized suddenly. He took Qui-Gon's hands firmly. "Qui-Gon. Look at me. It's me, Kyran."   
  
Qui-Gon pulled on the hands that restrained him, it was like trying to move through a thick syrup. Bringing his legs up, he kicked out. If Gaikusan thought he could trick him into believing that he was his friend, he would soon learn otherwise.   
  
Kyran swore as Qui-Gon kicked him in the stomach and he jumped back away from his friend's bed. _/Sith./_ He grabbed his friend firmly by the shoulders and shook him. "Qui-Gon stop it. Listen to me. You're free."   
  
"I won't listen to your lies. Give it up, I'll die before I turn." The adrenaline now pumping through his body made his words clearer, but his mind was still trapped deep in his delusions. The drug contributed to the waking dream, making his memories real. He lunged at Kyran, hands wrapping around his throat.   
  
Kyran coughed as his friend's hands found their way around his throat. He didn't want to hurt Qui-Gon but he would defend himself. In one swift movement Kyran had pried his friend's hands from his throat and twisted Qui-Gon's arm behind him, holding him firmly. "Qui-Gon, stop it."   
  
"What are you doing?" demanded Devin. The noise of the conflict had woken him. He was shocked to find Kyran forcing Qui-Gon face down onto the bunk by twisting his arm behind him.   
  
Qui-Gon shoved himself upward. Further damaging his arm meant nothing if he could get his hand back around Gaikusan's throat.   
  
Kyran gritted his teeth and tried to hold on to his friend's arm. It was like trying to pin down a wild rancor. "He tried to attack me. He's having a flashback."   
  
"I can't sedate him. Not with the B'taxin already in his system." Devin pinned Qui-Gon's legs back down onto the bunk. Qui-Gon continued to thrash beneath them.   
  
Kyran held on to his friend pushing him down. "Then I suppose we have no choice but to tie him back down until he remembers where he is."   
  
Devin grunted, the thick cast Qui-Gon wore connected solidly with his ribs and he reached for the straps that would secure Qui-Gon's legs.   
  
Kyran winced as Qui-Gon smacked him hard in the face, slamming into his nose causing it to stream blood, and he struggled to hold his friend down. He reached for the straps to tie his arms to the bed.   
  
Qui-Gon screamed out his frustration as he felt the straps tighten around him. "Wont' turn! Doesn't matter what you do! I won't! I'll die first"   
  
"Qui-Gon, listen to me. Stop it." With deep regret Kyran slapped the back of his friend's head, hoping that would get his attention. "Please stop Qui-Gon. You're going to hurt yourself."   
  
Qui-Gon laughed bitterly. "Promising to stop the pain won't work. It never worked. Let me loose, Gaikusan. I'll teach you about pain."   
  
"Its no use, until the drug wears off he can't be reasoned with," said Devin. Devin's stomach twisted. What had his friend experienced while at Tuvlat that would make him so accepting of receiving pain.   
  
  
Kyran's gaze darkened. "No. You're not in your right mind, Qui-Gon and because I'm your friend and I care about you and because I don't want to end up with a broken rib, you're going to have to stay there until you come out of it." Kyran put a hand to his nose that was streaming blood, wondering just what Gaikusan had done to his friend to make him lash out like this and guiltily he realized that this was his own fault. If only he had gone with his friend then he could have prevented this. Swallowing hard, Kyran glanced at Devin, then walked out, leaving Devin alone with Qui-Gon, not able to bear being in his friend's presence while he was in so much pain. He headed back to the lounge to try to find a towel so he could mop up his nose.   
  
"Kyran?" Devin called out as his friend walked away. Cursing silently to himself, he decided that for the moment it was more important for him to stay with Qui-Gon than go after Kyran. But as soon as Qui-Gon settled down, there were going to be some questions answered.   
  
Qui-Gon struggled a while longer against the straps, then finally lay still. Devin wondered if he had drifted back into unconsciousness when he growled, "What are you waiting for?"   
  
Devin frowned at him, puzzled wondering what he was talking about. "What are you talking about?'   
  
"Are you waiting for one of the guards to get started on me? Trying to decide if it will be the whip or the club this time?"   
  
With a chill Devin realized what his friend meant; he was waiting on Devin to torture him. "Qui-Gon. I'm not going to hurt you. Nobody is going to hurt you. I'm your friend. You're free now. Tuvlat is a long way from here."   
  
"What game are you playing at, Gaikusan?" demanded Qui-Gon.   
  
Devin sighed and tried to shift position on the bed. "Qui-Gon. It's me, Devin. I"m not Gaikusan. Look at me. Focus on my face."   
  
Qui-Gon twisted his head so he could see Devin. He studied the face, distrust evident but after a few minutes confusion flitted across. "Who are you?"   
  
"Devin. Devin Ly'rath."   
  
Burying his face back into the mattress, Qui-Gon began to shake. "You can't be Devin. You lie. Devin would never serve Gaikusan. He would have been strong, he wouldn't have been tempted no matter what happened."   
  
Devin patted his friend's shoulder comfortingly. "I am Devin. Remember how we first met? You were seven, looking for a quiet place to give into your loneliness over Kyran leaving on his first long term mission as a Padawan. Instead you found me, reading my hidden stash of melodramatic adventure comics."   
  
"How did you know that?" whispered Qui-Gon.   
  
Devin arched a brow at his friend then sighed. "I'm your friend. I have been ever since then."   
  
"I . . . I remember. You and Kyran came for me. Then the bounty hunters came. . . They found you, didn't they? Found you because of me and then took us all to Tuvlat. Oh merciful Force. He turned you. My fault, its all my fault. Forgive me." A surge in the Force was all the warning Devin had as the water glass next to the bed shattered. The shards of glass hovered for one brief moment, then dove towards Qui-Gon's throat.   
  
Devin looked up in alarm seeing glass shards heading straight for his friend's throat. Instinctively he threw himself on top of his friend. He cried out in pain as glass shards pounded into his back.   
Kyran came running in having been alarmed at the sound of breaking glass and Devin's cry of pain that followed. His mouth dropped open in horror at seeing Devin on top of his friend with glass in his back, blood streaming from the wounds.   
  
"He's gone suicidal. Thinks he's in Tuvlat and we've turned," gasped Devin as Kyran ran in. "Remember what I said about B'taxin being more potent in Force-users?   
  
Sithspit. Has it been long enough that we can sedate him yet? We can't have him in this state. It's too dangerous for us and him."   
  
"Not while there's any B'taxin left in his system. It could cause his respiratory system to completely shut down. We'll just have to ride it out," Devin stiffly stood up, gritting his teeth against the pain of the glass jammed deep into his back. Qui-Gon was once more lying still, but his muscles were tensed.   
  
Kyran cursed. "How much longer before that stuff is out of his system?" He glanced at Devin in concern. "Will you be alright? I'll sit with him for a while and try to calm him down. I'll tend to your injuries as soon as he's calm."   
  
"I don't know. At most I'd guess a few more hours. We have to keep talking to him. Try to reach him. At least he recognizes that we're us and not Gaikusan. Now we just have to convince him we're not in Tuvlat."   
  
"Easier said than done. I'd let him loose if I thought that would help, but I'm afraid we'd both wind up with broken ribs." Kyran touched the bridge of his injured nose gently. "Go on. I'll be alright with him."   
  
"Qui-Gon" Devin said softly, "We haven't turned. The bounty hunters didn't capture us, Kyran and I drove them off. We don't want you to turn, let go of your fear and embrace the Light."   
  
"How do I know you're telling the truth? If I'm not in Tuvlat as you say then what am I doing chained down?" Qui-Gon growled softly, tugging on the straps for emphasis.   
  
"Its so you won't hurt yourself or us," said Kyran.   
  
"Prove to me that I'm not a prisoner. Let me go. Why would I hurt my friends?"   
  
"You wouldn't Qui-Gon. Not intentionally," amended Devin, kneeling next to the bed to start undoing the straps. "Get up slowly and look around. You'll see you are on a ship. Go to the bridge, see the stars out the viewport. You're free and far from Tuvlat."   
  
Qui-Gon slowly sat up as he was untied from the bed and he rubbed his sore wrists that were slightly raw from him pulling at the restraints. He got up from the bed carefully, wobbling slightly on his injured leg. He limped up to the bridge to see for himself. What he saw completely astounded him. Stars of every color flashed so fast they were mere blurs of light. He reached out a hand and felt the chairs for the pilot and co-pilot. He paused confused and glanced at Devin and Kyran who had both followed him, "We're not in prison?"   
  
"No, Qui-Gon. We're free," said Devin.   
  
"Free?" Qui-Gon echoed the word like it was foreign to him. Suddenly the realization that he wasn't in prison slammed into him and the Jedi was so relieved he almost collapsed. Kyran caught his friend and eased him gently into co-pilot's seat. "I....." He started to say something then frowned glancing at Kyran's face. His eye was discolored and a dark bruise was forming on his cheek and the bridge of his nose was swelling. " What happened to your face?"   
  
"A little misunderstanding. Its nothing. Lets get you back to bed." said Kyran.   
  
Qui-Gon frowned slightly and he tried to stand to go back to bed. As he passed Devin he cried out in shock seeing Devin's torn and bloody back. "Devin! What happened?"   
  
"You don't remember any of it, Qui-Gon?" asked Devin.   
  
Wordlessly Qui-Gon shook his head. "Should I?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Better that you don't. Come on, sooner we get you back in bed, sooner Kyran can pick out this glass." Devin gave Qui-Gon a half-smile. He meant for his tone to be light, but his face was tight in pain.   
Qui-Gon's face narrowed. "You're trying to protect me again. Both of you. What really happened?"   
  
"We'll tell you everything, I promise. But you've still got too much of that drug in your system. Sleep off the rest of it, let me get patched up, and we'll answer all your questions. With the complete truth. Okay?"   
  
With any luck, Devin thought, Qui-Gon would forget this, too.   
  
Very reluctantly Qui-Gon nodded, knowing that he wouldn't get any answer better than that. He trudged dismally back to bed and winced as Kyran helped ease him into it. How it hurt to know that his friends thought they had to keep things from him. Thoughts continued to chase themselves around Qui-Gon's mind and after several long minutes of lying there the Jedi finally dozed off into a restless sleep. 


	25. Chapter 24

****

Repercussions: Chapter 24

  
It took them several days before reaching Dbrakis, a combination of making a round about journey there to throw off any pursuit and the distance of the planet itself from Nar Shadda. Another week passed before they were able to locate a med clinic that was willing to take cash and not insist on identification. The news from the med-droid was not good.   
  
Qui-Gon's leg, untended for so long then badly set had begun to heal incorrectly. The misaligned bone was now twisted, pulling his leg upward so it was several centimeters shorter than the other. Nerves, ligaments, tendons and tissue had all been damaged. Surgery, followed by months of physical therapy, was Qui-Gon's only hope of recovering anything near his previous mobility. Even then, the med-droid noted in its emotionless drone, there was at least a fifty percent probability that the damage was permanent and could only be improved, not completely reversed.   
  
Kyran, Devin and Qui-Gon sat around the small table in the ship's lounge, with the print out of the med-droid's recommendations before them.   
  
"We can cover the expense of the surgery, thanks to the cash Yoda gave us, but that's about it. Nothing will be left for the physical therapy or living expenses," Devin said.   
  
Kyran frowned a little thinking. He sipped from a mug of tea from which the steam was slowly disappearing. He glanced over the reports and then at the envelop in Devin's hand. "Well," he said after a few minutes of silence. "We could work for a living I suppose. Surely somewhere there's bound someone who needs people to lift and do warehouse type work."   
  
"There's also always openings for those able to do repairs on ship engines and other electronics. We won't be living in luxury, but we should be able to manage if we budget carefully. What do you think, Qui-Gon?"   
  
Qui-Gon looked up from studying his hands. For the past two weeks he had managed to keep to his resolution to not cause his friends further aggravation by struggling against their decisions. They had given up their lives as Jedi to free him Tuvlat, it was the least he could do. And he wanted this surgery, wanted the chance to once more be able to move without the clumsy gait he was now forced into. The pain of the surgery and recovery frightened him, the memory of his suffering in prison still fresh in his mind, but how he longed with every fiber of his being to no longer being so helpless because of the limits of his body.   
  
He also knew the dangers of this surgery, not to himself, but to his friends. It meant that they would be tied to one place. Employment would mean that records would be kept on his friends, which would increase the chances that someone would recognize who they really were. And while he recovered from the surgery, he would become even more of a burden to his friends, who would be forced even further into the roles of caretakers. Qui-Gon wouldn't even be able to find work while he recovered, meaning that he couldn't even contribute to earning the cash to pay their living expenses.   
  
"No. I don't think its a good idea." Qui-Gon said quietly.   
  
Kyran blinked up in surprise. "Qui-Gon, this isn't the healers. They shouldn't be all THAT horrible." He tried to joke lamely.   
  
"Its too risky. No surgery." Qui-Gon kept his eyes on the table, ashamed that he had to argue with his friends, but determined that they would not be put in any greater danger than they already were.   
  
" It won't be that bad. It's more risky if you let it stay that way. We can help ease you into a healing trance if you're a bit nervous about the anesthetics." He looked at his friend anxiously. "It won't be like going to the Healers but I think the care you'd get from the med-droids would be more than adequate."   
  
"Kyran's right, the med center isn't top of the line, but it does have decent facilities. We'll both be there to make sure that you get through it okay and help you damp down the pain afterwards." Devin said reassuringly.   
  
Qui-Gon shook his head again. "Its too risky for us to be in a situation where we can't leave quickly. Unless you two have changed your mind about staying with me. " The last was said in mix of hopefulness and anxiety.   
  
"Of course we haven't. You need care. Do you honestly expect us to leave you now when we know you need us the most?" Kyran responded after taking a sip of his tea.   
  
A flash of anger went through Qui-Gon at that. He hated that he needed to be cared for and hated even more what that care was costing his dearest friends. He struggled for a moment not to allow that anger to escape, which would only make their burden heavier. In a tight voice he answered, "Yes, I think you should leave. And since I know you won't I refuse to do anything that will make a dangerous situation even more untenable. The surgery would means I would be confined to the med center for several days. For weeks, I would have almost no mobility. Then, only the most limited of mobility. Already my physical limitations allowed me to be captured and put you at risk. No surgery."   
  
"Being alive is a risk, Qui-Gon," Devin said. "We chose to be here with you. We understand the risks we are taking. If the only thing that is holding you back is concern about us, then we are going ahead with the surgery."   
  
"The only thing that is holding you here is a misplaced sense of loyalty! If you had the sense the Force gave little lizards, you would have left me for dead in Tuvlat. No surgery!" His voice raising until it was a scream, Qui-Gon threw the printouts across the room. He pounded on the table in frustration and anger.   
  
Very quietly Kyran slowly got up from the table and went over to pick up the printouts that Qui-Gon had thrown across the room. He opened his mouth to say something then closed it again unable to think of anything to say. He avoided his friend's eye as he carefully restacked the printouts on the table. This misplaced loyalty as Qui-Gon called it came too late. If he'd been more loyal in the first place his best friend who prided himself on maintaining a Jedi's control wouldn't be having outbursts of temper and anger. His stomach churned and Kyran knew he wouldn't be able to eat anything for dinner that night.   
  
As quickly as the anger flared, it died out, leaving Qui-Gon with the bitter knowledge that he had once more lost control and lashed out at those who least deserved it. In a small voice, he said. "I'm sorry. If you think it is best that I go through with the surgery, then that's what I'll do."   
  
Qui-Gon's agreeing to the surgery was almost as bad as his initial refusal. The knight who was once unafraid to challenge the Council itself now backed down passively. The fire within Qui-Gon had been dimmed to almost nothing. The outbursts of temper at least showed that Qui-Gon had not yet given up completely.   
  
Devin reached out, taking the hands of both his friends. Giving them a gentle squeeze, he first looked intently into Qui-Gon's eyes. Sending a wave of calm, acceptance and love over their bond, he quietly spoke a single word. "Peace."   
  
Turning to Kyran, he sent soothing energy hoping to calm his friend's ragged nerves. Another quietly spoken word. "Serenity"   
  
He waited a moment while his friends did their best to center themselves, then continued. "We each want to make sure the other is safe, even knowing that such a thing is impossible, if we also want the other to have the freedom to live his life. Kyran, focus on the moment, learn from the past but do not let what you cannot change dominate you. Qui-Gon, the risk will not be as great as you fear. We will be tied to this place only a few days, the day of your surgery and a day for you to recover. While it would be best for us to remain here and you receive the physical therapy, if we need to, we can depart and work out a training program ourselves."   
  
Qui-Gon held on tightly to the hand Devin had given him. He grabbed onto the peace Devin was offering like a drowning man does a life boat. He breathed in deeply. Very quietly he mumbled. "I suppose you're right. I'll do it."   
  
In the end, however, the entire discussion was moot. 

******

Qui-Gon sat on the bed in the med-facility awaiting the surgery that would begin the long process of reversing the damage done to his leg in Tuvlat. He shivered slightly, from the cold he tried to convince himself, since he was only wearing the thin wrap around robe that had been given to him to wear when he registered a few hours earlier. Registered under an assumed name with half of their remaining funds paid as a deposit. The choice of this med-facility had far more to do with the fact that no identification was needed than the quality of care available. This wasn't the Temple where he had access to the best Healers in the galaxy. Instead an older model med droid would assist a physician in straightening the twisted bone.   
  
Qui-Gon sighed trying to hide his anxiousness from his friends. He was nervous about the pain and recovery but more worried about being a burden to his friends afterward than anything else. He tried to reach out to the Force to calm his anxiety but he was having difficulty concentrating.   
  
Qui-Gon hated this. Soon he's be given the anesthesia that would knock him unconscious, leaving him helpless. They would cut into his body, rebreaking bone, slicing through muscle and tissue . . . Qui-Gon gripped the sheets under him tightly, knuckles white and shaking. His breathing began to quicken.   
  
"Kyran. Devin. I . . . I can't." Qui-Gon looked desperately at his friends, the shame he felt at his own cowardice warring with the terror of surrendering control of his body to strangers.   
  
Kyran came over to stand beside him. "Qui-Gon you can. You need this surgery to help mend your leg and you know things will be better after you wake up. You need to relax. Breathe in deep."   
  
"I know they are not the Healers you usually keep busy, but they are capable, competent physicians, otherwise they wouldn't have a license from their government." chimed in Devin as he came to stand on Qui-Gon's other side.  
  
Qui-Gon couldn't seem to get a deep breath, his lungs felt as if they were being squeezed by iron bands. Like he was crushed under the weight of the massive guards. They too had worked under the blessings of their government. Qui-Gon swung his legs over the side of the bed, standing up unsteadily. He reached for the IV the med droid had inserted just minutes before, intending to rip it out so that he could make his   
escape.   
  
Kyran felt his friend's panic and reached over putting his hands on top of Qui-Gon's to prevent him from ripping out the IV. "Qui-Gon relax. It will be over in just a few hours. You'll be back to normal sooner if you have this surgery. Remember what the med droid said, without this procedure you won't be able to have your full mobility back. It will be alright. Calm." Kyran said as he continued to hold onto his friend.   
"Perhaps we should meditate, it will help to relax a bit."   
  
Devin reached out to take the hand that Kyran offered, placing his other hand over Qui-Gon's. The physical circle that this created was echoed by the joining of their bonds of friendship. He could feel the sharp panic in Qui-Gon's mind lessen as both he and Kyran shared their own certainty that this surgery was for the best. Slowly, some of the tension left Qui-Gon's body.   
  
Calmer, Qui-Gon allowed his friends to help him back onto the wheeled bed. His face burned with embarrassment. He whispered, "I apologize."   
  
Kyran patted his shoulder gently. "It's alright. You have nothing to be sorry for. I can't imagine that IV being very comfortable. But it has to stay for a little while longer."   
  
Qui-Gon nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. He had fought in life threatening battles against overwhelming odds and not felt as much fear as he did now. The chirp of the med droid as it reappeared made him jump.   
  
"Visitors must relocate to the waiting rooms. Patient will undergo the final preparations for surgery now." The droid informed them.   
  
Kyran gave his shoulder a final squeeze. "It will be alright." _//Trust the Force.// _He sent through their link.   
  
"We'll be waiting when you wake up." Devin promised. He headed out of the room with Kyran after glancing back one last time at his friend.   
  
"Please lie back, Sir, while we administer the anesthesia." The med-droid said after Kyran and Devin left.   
  
Very slowly Qui-Gon complied. The faint peace he'd felt during the meditation evaporated and was replaced once more by his anxiety. He reminded himself that after the surgery he would be able to recover the use of his broken leg and lessen the burden to his friends.   
  
******   
  
Devin paced anxiously in the waiting room. He hated that Qui-Gon was so nervous about this operation but he realized that it was in his friend's best interest to have it done. He felt a slight disturbance in the Force. Probably, he thought, created from not only Qui-Gon's earlier anxiousness but also from his own and Kyran's. Four long strides took him across the room, four more back to the point he started at. The pacing was pointless, but the nervous energy he felt drove him on.   
  
He stopped pacing abruptly when Kyran stood up abruptly. "Something wrong?" Devin asked.   
  
"I just have this bad feeling." Kyran replied. "Probably picking up emotions from Qui-Gon."   
  
Devin nodded in agreement. "So am I. We've all been jumpy lately."   
  
Without warning a canister of toxic gas was tossed into the room. The door to the waiting room slammed shut with a loud click of the bolt shooting home. Devin and Kyran glanced at each other for a split second before Kyran reached out to the Force and coaxed the seal closed again on the canister.   
  
Kyran gritted his teeth. _//There's about three of them waiting for us on this side of the door that I sense.//_   
  
Devin drew his saber and moved towards the sealed door.   
  
_//Wait! We can't start a fight in the middle of a med-facility. Too many civilians to get caught in the crossfire.// _  
  
_//I'm open to suggestions.// _  
  
_//We have a few minutes while they wait for the gas from the canister to do it's work. We can use that time to get to Qui-Gon and get him out before they find him.//_ Kyran sent back. _//I remember the layout of this floor correctly, Qui-Gon is in this direction.// _Kyran pointed to the wall opposite of   
the locked door.   
  
_//I can sense several beings on the other side, but no hostile intentions. I'll guard your back while you provide the new exit.// _  
  
Kyran ignited his teal lightsaber, cutting through the thin wall, creating a large enough hole to walk through. They found themselves in the lounge room for the hospital staff. Physicians and aides who had just moments before been chatting and munching on snacks now scattered as the two men appeared.   
  
"Excuse us, sorry," Devin said as he hurried through the room with his saber drawn. He reached out to the Force feeling Qui-Gon's force signature down at the end of the hall._ //He's further down the hall.// _  
  
They raced down the corridors ignoring the astonished looks from others in the hall. Devin saw the operating room first and rushed in. The first thing he noticed was that the physician slumped on the floor unconscious and the med droid in pieces.   
  
Kyran cursed as he saw the two bounty hunters next to Qui-Gon's bed. The bounty hunters weren't even aware that the Jedi where in the room. One was busy strapping the unconscious Qui-Gon down to the bed as the other ripped the IV from Qui-Gon's arm. Kyran reached out with the Force hard shoving one of them away from his friend's bed and knocking him unconscious. Devin knocked the other on the head hard with his lightsaber's hilt. The bounty hunter collapsed without a sound.   
  
"He's alive, just stunned," Devin said, checking the physician for injury.   
  
Kyran sighed deeply as he gently picked up Qui-Gon, placing him carefully in a repulsor chair. "Let's get Qui-Gon out of here. It looks like we've worn out our   
welcome here too."   
  



	26. Chapter 25

****

Repercussions: Chapter 25  
  
Qui-Gon looked around the room blearily. It was hard to make his eyes focus, harder still to make sense of anything that he was seeing. His attempt to sit up was quickly aborted when the world began to spin crazily about him. Laying back down, he groaned softly.   
  
"It's alright Qui-Gon. Just relax." Kyran held a cup of water with a straw to his friend's lips. "Drink some water. It will help."   
  
Qui-Gon sipped gratefully, the cold water felt wonderful going down his dry throat. His stomach, however, seemed to be undecided about whether to welcome it. Qui-Gon closed his eyes and concentrated on convincing his stomach to behave itself.   
  
Kyran felt his friend trying to calm his stomach and reached out to the Force trying to aide his friend in healing. "It's alright." He said again.   
  
"The surgery? How did it go?" Qui-Gon whispered. His leg was sore, but not the intense pain he'd expected. Perhaps the pain blockers were still in his system.   
  
Kyran chewed at his bottom lip. He hated having to tell Qui-Gon that the surgery he'd expected never happened. He knew how disappointed his friend would be at not being able to regain his mobility as soon as they'd hoped.   
  
Qui-Gon frowned at Kyran's reaction. Something was wrong. That was when he realized that he was on his bunk on the ship. Looking down at his leg, he saw no signs of any repairs. It was just as twisted as it had been this morning. "What happened?"   
  
"Bounty hunters found us right as you were taken into the operating room." Kyran said quietly.   
  
"Devin?" Qui-Gon sat up again, this time ignoring the dizziness. Frantically, he asked "Where's Devin? Is he okay? Are you okay?"   
  
"He's fine. Lay down. " Kyran ordered. "He's piloting the ship. Somebody has to. We're both fine. No injuries."   
  
Qui-Gon grabbed hold of Kyran's arm, in part to steady himself and in part to be able to better examine his friend for himself. "The truth! No hiding anything."   
  
Kyran held his arm steady for Qui-Gon and then looked at him in the eye. "I am telling the truth. We're fine. You don't have any new injuries and neither do we. It's all alright."   
  
"All right? We're still fugitives, you and Devin have again been attacked by bounty hunters, I'm still half crippled and you say we're fine, its alright." Qui-Gon began to laugh hysterically, burying his face in his hands, shoulders shaking. Soon sobs became intermixed with the laughter.   
  
Kyran sighed deeply and drew his friend closer and rubbed his back comfortingly. "Qui-Gon. We have to trust the Force that things will work out for the best." He said.   
  
Qui-Gon shoved away Kyran's hand. The hysterical laughter disappeared. "This is my punishment from the Force and I deserve it for falling to the Dark in Tuvlat. Go home Kyran. Take Devin and go home."   
  
"Qui-Gon. Nobody deserves to endure what you endured." Kyran said his stomach twisting with the reminder that it was his fault. "We're not leaving you. We've been through this already."   
  
Qui-Gon slumped back into his bunk. Perhaps this was part of his punishment, also. To watch his friends be hunted across the galaxy. "Where are we going now?"   
  
"We haven't actually decided yet. " Kyran said. "That topic is still open for negotiation. If you have any suggestions -- other than us taking you back and us going home without you -- we need them."   
  
Someplace to hide. Both times his friends had been found because of him. Once because he had demanded to walk about a city alone. Then when they attempted to get medical care for his leg. This time the priority would go to finding a place where they would be safe. Someplace that three fugitives could disappear and there would be no one they had to worry about seeing them.   
  
"Null," Qui-Gon said suddenly.   
  
Kyran looked at him in confusion. "Where is that? Never even heard of it."   
  
"Its on the edge of the known galaxy. Master Dooku mentioned it to me once. Primitive world, mostly because the people there have rejected technology rather than having a lack of access. A few small towns scattered about. Its mostly forests and mountains. There are a few hunting and camping cabins that are available. The natives are very insular and don't talk much with outsiders, beyond what they need to rent out space. Master Dooku said it was an excellent place for a covert meeting."   
  
Kyran started to object to the idea of going to some backwards planet. They needed to find someplace where Qui-Gon could get the medical attention he needed. But another look at his friend made him hesitate. There was a desperation to Qui-Gon, as if he was hanging on to his sanity by the barest of threads. The cumulative stresses of the past year were driving him almost to his breaking point. Perhaps spending some time isolated on a forest world, surrounded by the Living Force that Qui-Gon was so strongly connected to would be for the best. Allow Qui-Gon to restore some of his balance, before they once more moved on in search of better care.   
  
"Null it is. I'll tell Devin so he can lay in the course. In the meantime, rest. If you need anything, just let me know. Okay?"   
  
Qui-Gon relaxed back into the bunk, thankful that Kyran had agreed with him. For a moment it looked like he was going to disregard his suggestion. Perhaps his friends didn't think him a complete failure if they were willing to at least consider his counsel.

Planning on eating any of that?" Kyran asked mildly after watching Qui-Gon rearrange the cooked grains in his bowl for about fifteen minutes, without ever actually managing to put any of it in his mouth.  
  
Qui-Gon struggled awkwardly to his feet. His chair clattered noisily to the floor, tipped over by his clumsy movements. Picking up the bowl, he threw it angrily in the direction of the kitchen sink. Its contents splattered across the floor and wall, the plastic bowl ricocheting off the wall to land at Devin's feet. "Its none of your concern if I eat or not," declared Qui-Gon angrily. He hobbled out of the room.   
  
Through the window, Devin and Kyran watched as Qui-Gon limped down to the stream that bordered the clearing in front of the hunting cabin. Fists clenched at his side, head bowed down to his chest, back to the cabin, Qui-Gon stood motionless. Long minutes passed, the two friends looking back and forth at each other and Qui-Gon. Finally, Devin rose and began to clean up the mess. It was not the first destructive outburst from Qui-Gon they had cleaned up in the week since they had arrived.   
  
"He's almost completely stopped eating," Kyran sighed, rising to help in clean up the remains of breakfast. "I don't think he's sleeping more than a few hours a night either. And he won't even attempt to mediate anymore. That staring off into space is just a way to keep us out, it seems."  
  
"We're not mind healers, Kyran. That's what he needs," said Devin.   
  
"No problem, we'll just zip on back to the Temple and see it there are any appointments open," snapped Kyran  
  
"Kyran," there was a gently tone of reproach in the name.   
  
"What?" Kyran snapped. Then he paused. "I'm sorry Devin." He sighed. "I'm just worried."  
  
"I know. He's getting worse and nothing we do seems to help."   
  
"What do you do when you try to help someone and nothing works?" He said in frustration. "We've tried almost everything."  
  
Devin shook his head, not having any answer. "We'll just have to keep reaching out to him and hope that eventually he'll reach back."


	27. Chapter 26

It was early summer on Null. The air was warm, with a slight breeze keeping it from becoming uncomfortably hot. . A few wispy white clouds floated lazily across a clear blue sky. The stream burbled merrily over a few rocks, before settling down into a placid flow deep enough for small fish to dart back and forth in. The sun sparkled off the surface of the water. Tiny insects flitted around the stream and the lush plants that grew next to it.  
  
Qui-Gon clenched fists trembled. If only he could release the Dark feelings within him. So much anger and fear ate at his soul. His first morning here, he sat by the stream and opened himself up the Living Force. He was overwhelmed by the purity he felt, generated by the unspoiled land around him.  
  
In horror he had instantly cut himself off from it. He knew he had been tainted, but until that moment he hadn't realized to what extent. On Nar Shadda and Dbrakis the contrast between himself and energy of the Living Force hadn't been as great, both planets were themselves somewhat tainted from the environmental damage of unrestricted industrialization and the high amount of corruption and crime among the sentient beings.  
  
But on Null . . . if he released the Dark emotions that festered within him into the surrounding Living Force, it would be like dumping toxic waste into the pristine stream that flowed before him. His existence had become a poisonious thing, tainting all that it came in contact with. His friends had refused, again and again, to leave him even though it meant their eventual destruction. Therefore, he had to leave them. One way or another.

* * *

Kyran awoke from a nightmare of being devoured by shadows. It took him a minute to realize that the dream was not of his own mind's creation, but images that were leaking over his link with Qui-Gon.  
  
Quietly, so not to wake Devin, he slipped out of their shared bedroom into Qui-Gon's room.  
  
The only light in the room came from the window, flung open with the curtains drawn back. The star filled night sky gave Kyran just enough light to see that Qui-Gon's bed was empty. Glancing around in concern, Kyran spotted Qui-Gon.  
  
He had wedged himself into the far corner of the room, his unlit lightsaber clenched tightly in white knuckled fists. Blue eyes were open wide, the whites showing around them. Eyes that stared at Kyran with no hint of recognition in them.  
  
"Qui-Gon," whispered Kyran, moving slowly towards him.  
  
Qui-Gon jammed himself further into the corner, tightening his grip on the lightsaber.  
  
Kyran reached out with the Force, switching on the small lamp on the nightstand. Qui-Gon started and turned to stare at the light.  
  
"Qui-Gon, its Kyran. You're safe. Its okay," Kyran said reassuringly.  
  
Qui-Gon's head swiveled back towards Kyran. Recognition slowly filled his eyes. The lightsaber fell to the floor as he buried his face in his hands.  
  
"Why?" Qui-Gon moaned so softly Kyran barely heard him.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why didn't you leave me there? It would have been best if you just left me there. I would have been dead soon." Qui-Gon had drawn his knees up to his chest, hands still covered his face.  
  
Kyran was stunned. He knelt down next to Qui-Gon, unsure of what to say. "Qui-Gon, your loss would have been terrible, to both the Jedi Order and to your friends who love you."  
  
"But I am lost. To the Order. To everyone."  
  
"Its just a matter of time before your identity is proven and we're all cleared of the charges. We'll be back at the Temple soon, I'm sure." Kyran tentatively reached out to lay a hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder.  
  
Qui-Gon flinched beneath the touch. "I'm not going back."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Kyran. Was Qui-Gon still this worried that he would be recaptured and returned to Tuvlat?  
  
"Peace over anger. Honor over hate. Strength over fear. The Code of the Jedi. How can I be a Jedi if there is only anger, hate and fear within me? I can't go back to the Jedi, now."  
  
"Qui-Gon, you survived a horrible time in one of the galaxy's worst prisons. A Dark Jedi did his best to break your spirit. You're reacting to the trauma. Remember your training. All Jedi are taught about Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It's a perfectly natural reaction to . . . "  
  
"Not for a Jedi," hissed Qui-Gon. "A Jedi should be able to control his emotions. There is no emotion, there is peace. I have no peace. And even worse, is what calls to me. I feel it, so close. It never leaves me anymore. I'm not sure . . . I don't think I can. Not for much longer. I can't fight it anymore."  
  
"Fight what?" Kyran whispered.  
  
"The Darkness." Qui-Gon's head shot up, his eyes meeting Kyran's, his voice low and intense. "I won't turn. There's only one escape left to me. Only one place the Darkness can't follow."  
  
Kyran's stomach clenched. Qui-Gon was no longer making any attempt at shielding. Despair and self-loathing flooded across their bond. His 'escape' was the decision Kyran had feared he'd make ever since he first noticed Qui-Gon had stopped eating. Qui-Gon was willing himself to die.  
  
"There are always alternatives, Qui-Gon." Kyran said, sending love back over their bond.  
  
"And you are not alone. We are here and if you will only let us, we can help you fight off the Darkness," Devin said softly, kneeling down on Qui- Gon's other side. The flood of emotions that Qui-Gon had released when he dropped his shields had woken Devin out of a sound sleep and brought him in from the other room at a near run.  
  
Qui-Gon dropped his head back down, resting it on his knees, his arms tightly wound around his legs. His body shook with the effort to suppress the emotions that were threatening to burst from him. He began rebuilding his tattered shields, cutting himself off once more. "You shouldn't be here. You should be back at the Temple, training your Padawans, serving the Jedi. Not being hunted as fugitives across the galaxy over a Dark tainted, broken man. I want you both to leave in the morning. Go back to the Temple."  
  
"We aren't going back, how many times do we have to tell you that before you will believe us?" asked Devin.  
  
"I do believe you, which makes it worse. You think you understand what happened to me, but you don't. If I could just make you understand . . . " Qui-Gon's voice trailed off.  
  
Long moments passed, Kyran and Devin sitting next to Qui-Gon, open to whatever he was willing to give. Qui-Gon, head still pressed against his knees, slowly stopped shaking. Finally, Qui-Gon lifted his head and released his mental shields. Over the bond between the three men flowed the memories of Qui-Gon's time in Tuvlat. It was the first time he had shared the full horror of what he had experienced, including how very close he had come to falling completely to the Dark Side.  
  
"Now you know everything. The man you loved as a brother died in Tuvlat. All that is left is a twisted parody. Go home and remember what he was, not what he became." Qui-Gon's voice was flat, dead of any emotion.  
  
"Bantha poodoo." Kyran said firmly. "You didn't fall or fail. You didn't turn. Yes, you touched the Dark, but you aren't tainted. Do you think you are so above all other mortals that you could experience all that and remain unaffected? You've been hurt, but you can heal, if you'll just let go of that cursed stubborn pride of yours and let the people who love you help you find your way back into the Light."  
  
"Once you start down the path of Darkness, forever will it dominate your destiny," whispered Qui-Gon.  
  
"Qui-Gon you touched the Darkness and pulled away from it. Everyone is tempted. What is important is that you get back up and try again to embrace the Light." Kyran said soothingly.  
  
"Why do you keep insisting that there is something left to save? In the months that you have been with me, what has happened that has given you the faintest shred of hope that there is any possibility of my redemption? Was it when I drove the glass into Devin's back or broke your nose? Was it the screaming outbursts of anger? You are both deluding yourselves and I'm done being a part of that delusion. I'm done trying to fight off the Darkness that lurks within me."  
  
"What convinces me that you're still there? The fact that you are more concerned about the well being of your friends than yourself. The fact that you are striving to find a way to reject the Darkness rather than taking the easy path and embracing it. You've stumbled along your path. Everyone does. All Jedi are tempted. You've just have to reach the point where you can begin to build back up again." Kyran said. "You've got to let go of your guilt of not being perfect and move on. All Jedi fail. No one is perfect."  
  
The words Qui-Gon spoke next seemed to sting Kyran even more because they were uttered in such a cold, dead voice. "How dare you lecture me on letting go of my own guilt when you have let your own guilt consume you to the point where you can barely eat normally. Its your misplaced guilt that is keeping you here. Think about what you are doing without that guilt influencing you. You'll realize that your place is back at the Temple."  
  
"How dare I?" Kyran echoed. " You have no place to be carrying around this guilt of yours. You were blameless a victim of my poor judgment and Gaikusan's evil. This was not your fault. It was mine. My guilt is justified because I am guilty. I had no reason to desert you other than my own anger and fear."  
  
"I played a part in what happened, too. Many of the events occurred because I made the decision to sneak out of the Healers and push my way into your rescue of Jayla. By doing that, I placed her, you and myself at risk. Can you forgive me for that?"  
  
"Of course I forgive you." Kyran said quietly. Any resentment he'd had towards Qui-Gon over that incident had long ago been set aside.  
  
"What about the actions that I took that placed you and Devin at risk on Nar Shadda. We all knew that it would have been much safer if I stayed hidden in the apartment. Instead I insisted on wandering around and led the bounty hunters straight back to you. Can you forgive me for that?"  
  
"Of course. " Kyran said without hesitation. "We all make mistakes Qui- Gon."  
  
"Then why won't you forgive yourself for any mistake you might have made? Do you think that I hold some sort of grudge with you over what happened? Do you think it gives me any satisfaction to see you tear yourself up inside over what you think you were responsible for? Forgive yourself, Kyran. If not for your sake, then for mine."  
  
Kyran stared at his friend, startled as he recognized the harsh truth in Qui-Gon's words. His own mistakes had caused Qui-Gon to fall this far, his stomach twisted slightly, but he took a breath and tried to push those thoughts to the side. He had learned from his errors and he would work hard to keep from making the same mistakes again. "I'll will, but I'll no doubt need you to remind me of that." He said in a voice so soft it could barely be heard.  
  
"It helps to know that you are willing to forgive yourself and move on. I need to know that both of you will be okay, that you will look out for each other." Qui-Gon spoke with a quiet intensity.  
  
"Of course we'll look out for each other," Devin chimed in. "We all look out for each other. That's what brothers do."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded, satisfied. He leaned back against the wall, unfolding slightly from the tight ball he had curled himself into. "I understand now, why you were so angry with me, Kyran, all those months ago. I was wrong to go after you and Jayla. I was a liability, putting you both at risk by my actions. Just like you and Kyran are putting yourselves at risk by being here. More, if you ignored your judgment and gone with me to Clasi, you would have been captured, too. Gaikusan was ready for me. He carefully planned on how to capture and break a Jedi. Bad enough what happened to me. If he managed to do that to you, either of you . . . " Qui-Gon's voice broke momentarily, emotion bleeding into his tone. "If you are captured by the bounty hunters he has out looking for us, that is exactly what will happen. The last two encounters proved I can't protect myself or you. I can't rid myself of the taint of Tuvlat. I can't go back to the Jedi. I won't go back to Tuvlat. You both refuse to leave me, so there is only one solution left open to me."  
  
Qui-Gon's voice was once more calm as he outlined his plans. "After I'm gone, there's no more reason for you two to be fugitives. You could claim that two of Duursema's associates posed as Jedi during the jailbreak to throw off pursuit. Even a bit of poetic justice since Gaikusan claimed I was an assassin posing as a Jedi. You two can finally get back to your lives."  
  
"What do you mean after you're gone? " Kyran queried. "Qui-Gon you can't be thinking what I think you are--there are other options. Suicide is not your only escape."  
  
"I've got no other place to go that won't put you in danger or lead to my being devoured by Darkness. I'll become one with the Force. " For a brief moment Qui-Gon looked troubled. "Assuming that I can still do that with the taint on my soul."  
  
"You're just going to give up?" Kyran said indignantly. "You agreed that you would help me heal from all that guilt. How am I supposed to do that if you're gone?"  
  
"You and Devin have each other. You just promised me that you would look out for each other."  
  
"And we will," Devin said, "but we are also still going to look out for you. Qui-Gon don't do this. If you give in now the Darkness will have won. You're acting from fear that the darkness will devour you. It hasn't yet."  
  
"Yet. Shall we wait until I become so totally lost that you are forced to destroy me yourselves? Or I destroy you? Better that I go before that happens."  
  
Kyran put a hand on Qui-Gon's arm. "You won't be devoured by the darkness. We'll help you. That's what we're here for. You seem to be forgetting that. We stand by your side, fight at your side. We'll fight the darkness with you too--but you have to let us help you. This option of escape you have chosen is not the only way. "  
  
Qui-Gon didn't reply, but the stubborn set of his shoulders spoke volumes. He would do as he must.  
  
"Chunta ka, ze t'brak ka. Szellin ka, ze fowriz ka." Devin spoke the Rhodian words with a soft lilting.  
  
Kyran looked at him, at bit startled at the unexpected reference coming from his plain-spoken friend. The lines were from a Rhodian opera. Translated they meant: If you are lost, I will find you. If you fall, I will catch you.  
  
"We know that you are strong enough to fight this Darkness. Trust us in that, even if you doubt yourself. You have been through so very much and have kept going. You just shared with us everything you experienced in Tuvlat. We saw through your eyes how close you were to the Darkness. And we still believe in you. Believe in us, Qui-Gon. Just hold on a little longer. " Kyran pleaded.  
  
Tentatively Qui-Gon nodded his head. Kyran and Devin both had their shields down, letting him feel that they truly believed what they were saying. If they had that much faith in him, despite everything, then perhaps there might be some small chance after all. "All right. But I . . . I'm not sure how."  
  
"By letting us help you. You won't have to carry this burden alone. That's what we're here for."  
  
"We'll find a way, Qui-Gon. Together."  
  
Devin and Kyran reached out their hands, helping Qui-Gon to his feet. The first rays of the rising sun streamed through the window. Fighting the Darkness had taken up the night. Now, at long last, the night was over and it was time to face a new day.


	28. Chapter 27

__

Jedi71 - Thanks so much for the nice review! My co-author and I worked very hard on that scene trying to get everything just right because it's the turning point where Qui-Gon finally begins to heal. In order to help someone heal you have to know what's wrong ;) so I'm very glad it came across as emotional without being too much.  
  
**_Athena Leigh_** - Bad girl! Don't lure Qui to the darkside! We're trying to go the OTHER way ;) hehee. Glad you liked it!! Thanks for sticking with the story!!! Here is more for you!

_Italics means telepathy. _  
  
**Chapter 27**  
  
The three men faced each other in a small circle. The group meditation was being led by Kyran. Across their bond, Kyran encouraged the others to release the tensions of the day, to accept the peaceful feelings of the surrounding forest as the day ended. The plants drinking in the last rays of the sun's light, the creatures of the day finding places to rest, while those of the night began to stir. It was still difficult for Qui-Gon to fully relax, a small part of him insisted he must stay on guard. But that part of him was lessening, being replaced with the willingness to once again accept existing in the moment of the Living Force.  
  
Kyran breathed deeply, releasing his frustrations and fears as he exhaled. A dark ripple in the Force caught the edge of his awareness. Shielding part of his mind from his companions as not to disrupt their shared meditation, he contemplated it. The darkness wasn't anything being released into the Force by either of his friends. He followed the ripple outwards, to an evil presence moving quickly towards them. Not wanting to break Qui-Gon out of the serenity of his meditations if he didn't have to, Kyran sent a shielded thought towards Devin.  
  
_What's wrong_ Devin replied, also keeping the exchange tightly shielded from Qui-Gon. Over the bond he could feel the spike of worry from Devin  
  
_Did you feel that?_ asked Kyran.  
  
Following the tendril of Force sense Kyran sent him, Devin caught the darkness moving towards them. _Trouble. Can you get a feel for what exactly it might be?  
_  
Several beings, moving closer to us.Kyran looked up, his eyes suddenly wide as he realized what they intended. "Down!" Kyran shouted as he pulled Qui-Gon to the ground just as several blaster bolts shot over their heads.  
  
Devin leapt to his feet, calling his lightsaber to his hand and igniting it. The orange blade deflected the incoming stun bolts, providing cover while Qui-Gon and Kyran scrambled to their feet. From the forest several bounty hunters emerged. Teal and green blades sprung to life as Kyran and Qui-Gon positioned themselves to either side of Devin. The calm that Qui- Gon had gained from the mediation was gone. Over their still open bond they could clearly feel Qui-Gon's growing fear, centered over the immense reptilian humanoid leading the attack. Kyran tried to help Qui-Gon control his fear and focus on the attack.  
  
Heeding a warning flash from the Force, Devin launched himself into a back flip over the heads of his companions. Landing with his back to them, his blade intercepted the stun bolts fired from a second group of bounty hunters "About a dozen more this side," called out Devin.  
  
Kyran swore in Rodian. "There's another dozen in front. We should split up, there's no way we can fight that many."  
  
"On three then, we'll go." Devin said. According to the plans they had made weeks ago, if found again by bounty hunters, they would make their way back to their ship, hidden half a klick away.  
  
"On three," echoed Qui-Gon. He was the one that had insisted that in case of trouble the three split up. He knew that he was the main target of the hunt. The more that chased him, the fewer his friends had to deal with. He had no intentions of being captured, though. He'd determined he would die before he let that happen again.  
  
Kyran continued to deflect stun bolts, glancing at Qui-Gon worriedly. "One......two.. three!" With Force enhanced speed, he rushed past the bounty hunters.  
  
Qui-Gon ran in the opposite direction of Kyran. The quick burst of speed the Force gave him would have to get him as far away as possible. Once it was used up, his limp would slow him down considerably.  
  
Devin rushed towards the bounty hunters in front of him, yelling a Wookie battle cry at the top of his lungs, brandishing his lightsaber threateningly. As he hoped, his opponents fell back slightly, startled by the unexpected charge. Leaping into the air, he somersaulted over their heads then disappeared into the forest.  
  
As their prey fled, Yomar shouted out orders. "You five, after him!" Yomar pointed in the direction Kyran had gone. "You five go after the other one. The rest of you with me after Duursema."  
  
Seeing the lightsaber in Duursema's hands had been a bit unexpected. Rumors were that both he and the men who had broken him out had claimed to be Jedi. After a brief moment, Yomar dismissed the topic from his mind. He'd beaten down Duursema enough times in Tuvlat. If that was the measure of a Jedi, it wouldn't be too difficult to take down the other two as well. Gaikusan had released him and some of his cronies from Tuvlat for exactly that reason.  
  
Devin circled in towards the ship, dodging through the trees. His pursuit was a good distance behind him, but was catching up fast. Perhaps he needed to discourage them. A tree with a few low hanging, thickly foliaged branches provided the perfect spot. Leaping up, he hid until the bounty hunters had passed beneath him. Jumping down, he stretched his hand out, Force pushing two of the bounty hunters into tree trunks. With a satisfying thunk, they slid to the ground and were still. The lightsaber slashed out, a bounty hunter fell to the ground, clutching the cauterized stump that had once been his leg. The remaining two opened fire on Devin. He dodged to the side, narrowly avoiding blasts.  
  
A thick log flew through the air, catching one of the remaining bounty hunters in the back, pinning him to the ground. The last began to spray stun bolts wildly around. Devin faltered slightly as the edge of one of the bolts caught him. Seeing his advantage, the bounty hunter advanced.

* * *

Qui-Gon stumbled slightly, cursing at his own clumsiness. He was simply unable to focus enough to sustain the Force run for more than a few seconds. Worse, somehow he'd managed to end up with a collection of bounty hunters between him and the ship. He gripped the hilt of his lightsaber in his hands, the left merely helping to balance. He could hear Yomar shouting behind him. How had Yomar gotten here? Why wasn't that monster still locked up at Tuvlat? Qui-Gon struggled to control the panic he felt screaming in him. If he panicked then he would be captured for sure, and that he could not allow.  
  
Qui-Gon cursed the fact that in retreating from the clearing he had actually run in the opposite direction of their hidden ship. He had to loop around, with Yomar and his pack of thugs following him on a much smaller loop, drawing closer with every step.

* * *

Kyran arrived at the ship first. The bounty hunters that had pursued him had the misfortune to catch up with him. Three would never bother anyone again. The other two were now far more interested in their own injuries than in any attempt to inflict any on the fugitives.  
  
He dashed up the ramp and threw himself down in the pilot's seat, starting the preflight checks. He had to be ready to take off as soon as his friends made it to the ship.  
  
The ship was ready for take off, but neither Qui-Gon and Devin had showed up yet. Kyran shifted his concentration to the bond he shared with his friends.  
  
Seconds later Kyran was running through the trees as fast as the Force let him.

* * *

Qui-Gon knew he was being driven further away from the ship. Soon he'd have to make the choice of confronting the overwhelming numbers behind him or giving up on reaching the ship and just hope he could manage to elude his pursuit.  
  
A spasm in the muscle in his bad leg sent him sprawling to the ground. Gritting his teeth, he scrambled back to his feet. That settled that question. The throbbing pain let him know that his running was over. Putting most of his weight on his good leg, he raised his lightsaber in a ready stance. It would end here. A part of him was relieved. If nothing else, at least the uncertainty and torment of the past months would be over.  
  
Yomar and his men appeared, circling warily around him. "You led us on a fine chase, Duursema, but now its over. Drop that glowrod and get your hands on your head," Yomar growled.  
  
Qui-Gon shifted his stance slightly, tracking the movement of the bounty hunters out of the corner of his eyes while still watching Yomar. "Make me."  
  
The air around Qui-Gon filled with blue stun bolts. Oddly, knowing that this was the end brought a certain peace. The Force flowed through him as it had not for months. Like a top, balanced on the single point of his good leg, he spun. Bounty hunters began to fall, hit by bolts reflected back at them.  
  
"Enough!" shouted Yomar. "Switch to the scatter guns."  
  
Six of the remaining bounty hunters, Yomar included, pulled from their backs rifles. The barrels were easily twice as wide as standard. "Catch all these, if you can," mocked Yomar.  
  
Hundreds of tiny darts flew towards Qui-Gon. The green blade incinerated many of them, more got through, peppering his chest and back. The sting of the needle tips quickly became a numbing cold.  
  
"Sleep darts. By the time you wake from your beauty nap, you'll be well on you're way back to Tuvlat," Yomar laughed as the lightsaber dropped from Qui-Gon's numbed hands.  
  
Sleep darts, not poison. They intended to capture him alive. They were taking him back, thought Qui-Gon in despair as the strength to stand left him.  
  
Kyran burst through the clearing, just in time to see his friend fall from stun darts. "Qui-Gon!" He shouted rushing over to try to protect his friend.  
  
"Shoot him," ordered Yomar, firing at Kyran.  
  
_Kyran, No!_ Unable to make his voice sound, Qui-Gon desperately fought to stay conscious long enough to warn off his friend. Darts. Get away . . . Then even mind speak was impossible.  
  
Kyran tried to block all of the darts that came speeding at him and managed to get several however, many imbedded themselves in his arm and side. He struggled to stay on his feet, swaying unsteadily as the lightsaber rolled from his grip.  
  
The last thing he heard was the reptilian leader's booming laugh. "That's two of the three bounties. Now we just have to pick up the third and collect our pay."  
  
Kyran fought against the unconsciousness that he knew was claiming him. Not only had he failed to rescue his best friend from danger .. again, but he'd been captured also. 'some Jedi' he thought to himself and with his remaining strength, Kyran reached out to the Force to send a message to Devin hoping that he managed to stay free enough to rescue them.

* * *

Devin watched the bounty hunter advance towards him, blaster at the ready. Shaking off the dizziness of the glancing stun bolt, Devin readied his saber. Just as the bounty hunter fired, Kyran's cry of warning burst into his mind. Thrown off balance for a split second, he parried only part of blast. Knowing he could not block the next shot, he whipped his lit saber towards the bounty hunter. The orange blade sliced cleanly through his neck, the head falling near the lit saber. Devin lurched to the saber, turning it off and stamping out the underbrush smoldering from contact with the blade.  
  
Qui-Gon and Kyran were both down and unconscious, Devin knew. He took two wobbly steps in their direction before he realized that if he rushed in, he would soon join them.  
  
Hating it, but knowing that it was his only real choice, he began to search for someplace to hide until the effects of the stun blasts wore off. He had to avoid capture. Once he was recovered, he could figure out a way to get Kyran and Qui-Gon. He prayed to the Force he wouldn't be too late.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**  
  
Kyran awoke slowly, feeling groggy, uncertain about where he was and how he got there. Wherever it was, it was dark and cold. He attempted to raise his hand to rub at his eyes, when it was jerked up short by a length of chain bolted to the cold floor. His situation came flooding back: the bounty hunters attack, the flight through the woods, going back for Qui-Gon.  
  
Qui-Gon! Kyran looked around frantically, reaching out with his Force sense for his friend. He didn't have to search very long. Qui-Gon was stretched out on the floor a few feet away from him. Like Kyran, chains ran from his neck, wrists and ankles to heavy bolts on the metal floor.  
  
Qui-Gon appeared to be uninjured. Well, Kyran amended to himself with no new injuries, but he was still unconscious. No surprise, the bounty hunters had focused their attack on him. He had taken far more of the sleep darts than Kyran had.  
  
The background humming and slight vibration finally registered on Kyran. They must be on a ship, headed back to C'lasi. Where was Devin, Kyran suddenly wondered. His stomach twisted for a moment with the fear that Devin might have been killed. No, the bond between them let Kyran know that Devin was alive, although quite far away and quite worried. Kyran wasn't surprised at that, he was a bit worried himself. Despite their efforts, Qui- Gon was being taken back to Tuvlat. He had just begun to deal with the emotional trauma of his original stay there. What would happen when he awoke and realized that he had been recaptured?  
  
Kyran tugged on the chains that bound him, which stubbornly refused to give. They must be in a cargo hold. Besides himself, Qui-Gon and the chains, it was empty. They had been stripped of everything but their under tunics and pants, Kyran noted. Even their boots were gone. No wonder it had felt so cold. Well, one thing that they hadn't touched was his connection to the Force.  
  
Concentrating, Kyran focused on the chains that bound him, only to discover they had been welded together. No locking mechanism to disable, just solid metal. The bolts had also been welded into the floor. Take out the bolts meant taking out the floor and Kyran wasn't sure how close to the hull they were. He might accidentally create a hole out into space. That would certainly end any escape plans.  
  
Well, they would have to move them eventually, he would just have to be ready. But would Qui-Gon be ready? How was Qui-Gon going to react to his recapture? Images flashed through Kyran's mind, memories Qui-Gon shared with them after he finally opened up to his friends about his experiences in Tuvlat. The casual brutality horrified Kyran, not just because his best friend had born the brunt of so much of it.  
  
Kyran forced himself to focus on Qui-Gon's current state of mind, rather than the events that contributed to it. Qui-Gon was healing, but coming face to face with his memories and feelings rather than the brutal suppression of them that had been his way of dealing with them for months resulted in . . . well, to put it nicely it meant that right now Qui-Gon was in a very delicate place mentally. In the midst of this, he was thrust back into the same situation that had done so much damage. A moan from the other side of the room, had Kyran stretching out as far as his chains would allow. Still too far to reach his friend, he quietly said, "Qui-Gon?"  
  
Qui-Gon groaned as he came to. It felt like a reek had been trapped inside his skull and was trying to ram it's way out. "Kyran?"  
  
"I'm here, Qui-Gon. How are you feeling?" Kyran kept his voice calm. This was going to be hard enough on Qui-Gon as it was, he had to make sure he did all he could to help his friend survive this.  
  
Qui-Gon moaned. "Like I lost an argument with an angry Wookie. Where are we?" He tried to sit up only to find that something was restraining him.  
  
"Go slowly, we were drugged. Focus on clearing the last of the sedative from you system." Kyran said.  
  
Qui-Gon ignored his friend's advice and instead tried to see what was keeping him from sitting up. He tried to move his hand to his face but it was jerked short woefully short of its goal. Now fully awake, he craned his neck to get a good look and his eyes widened seeing that he was chained down to a bolt in the floor. His gaze flicked to Kyran, noticing that he was restrained in the same way.  
  
Kyran felt his friend's rising panic, "Center, Qui-Gon. Focus on finding your center,"  
  
Qui-Gon's breathing was fast and uneven. He struggled against the chains holding him to the floor, but they stubbornly refused to budge.  
  
"Listen to me, Qui-Gon. You must stay calm. Look at me, look at my eyes. Breath with me. Slow in, slow out." Kyran's voice adopted the firm, gentle tone of a teaching master. He hoped that Qui-Gon's own training, begun when he was still a toddler in the crèche would respond to the tone and the words. Kyran reached out along their bond, sending as much serenity as he could towards his friend. "I am here with you, you are not alone. Breath with me, in and out."  
  
Qui-Gon continued his relentless struggle against his chains, desperately hoping that he was having a nightmare and he winced at the flash of sharp pain as he pulled too hard and wrenched his right shoulder. The pain calmed him down somewhat--and he began to focus on what Kyran was telling him. He took a deep breath...and then another.  
  
Kyran tried not to flinch when he felt the burst of pain over their bond from the damage Qui-Gon had done to his own shoulder. At least the pain had helped him focus somewhat. Kyran continued his reassuring litany, relieved when Qui-Gon finally seemed to respond  
  
Qui-Gon finally managed to slow his breathing down to a more normal level, but still a bit faster than it should have been. "Where are we?"  
  
"I think we are on a ship. What do you remember?"  
  
Qui-Gon racked his brain trying to remember. "Uh...the last thing I remember was...in the woods." He gasped as he realized Devin wasn't with them. "Devin!" He tried to sit up again, but only succeeded in tearing his shoulder even more.  
  
"Devin is fine. Calm yourself, reach out along your bond. No doubt he's working out some clever plan to find us," Kyran tried to keep his tone light.  
  
He winced at the pain in his shoulder and lay back down. He took several deep breaths, holding them each for a few seconds and releasing them slowly. Finally, he managed to calm himself down enough to think rather than just react. Of course, their situation was not really any better looked at calmly. He sighed deeply. "You shouldn't have come back for me."  
  
"I won't go over that ground with you again, Qui-Gon. We stand together." Kyran paused. "Look at it this way, I think you have finally convinced me that, from a certain point of view, you were right in coming after me all those months ago to help me find Jayla."  
  
Qui-Gon craned his neck to look at his friend and arched a brow. "Oh? That's not what you said—"He struggled to remember how long ago it was—"more than a year ago."  
  
Kyran gave a wry grin and shrugged. "Even I can't be right all the time. The odds were that eventually I'd be wrong and you'd be right. Stranger things have happened. Not many, but a few."  
  
Qui-Gon turned to look at his friend, focusing his attention solely on him. "Why?" He asked quietly. The cold metal of the chains, the terror of the situation itself, fading to almost inconsequential at Kyran's words. On the surface they sounded almost casual, but Qui-Gon sensed that this was at the heart of Kyran's own struggle against the Darkness.  
  
"You. You needed me, despite your protests otherwise. I could no more have left you behind than I could have flown to Alderaan under my own power. And I realized that you felt the same." Kyran spoke softly, projecting his love towards the man who was a dear to him as any biological brother could ever have been.  
  
Qui-Gon shifted his gaze to stare at the bare metal ceiling. As he had told Kyran, on that night weeks past when he had finally started to let go of the Darkness within him, he had long ago forgiven Kyran for his part in their quarrel. One thing remained unsettled though, a last lingering doubt. "Why . . . why did you shut me out?"  
  
Kyran sighed, and studied his friend's profile for long moments. Qui-Gon face was impassive, but Kyran saw the slight tremble in his hands. When he finally spoke, his tone was hesitant, as if struggling to find the right words. "I had several reasons, some better than others. I was truly worried about leaving Jayla. She had just barely recovered from her abduction, both physically and emotionally. I also did think that at the time, you shouldn't have risked your own health to come after us. I think my fear for you became anger. And it wasn't just fear for you at that moment." Kyran paused, unsure how to best explain the vision he had had about Qui-Gon, that day on Coruscant.  
  
"I was afraid that your impulsiveness would one day lead you to disaster so immense that it would destroy you. I couldn't let that happen. I was willing to do anything to drive that lesson home to you. I just didn't realize the cost of my own actions would be so high. I thought I was going to save you from disaster. Instead, I pushed you into it."  
  
"And your impulsive actions at Tuvlat saved me from it," Qui-Gon said softly.  
  
Qui-Gon's face grew serious. "You've saved me more times than I care to remember. Countless times when I'd gotten in a scrape, or something worse, you came to my aide at the risk of your own life several times. That's what hurt. I was just trying to help as you've so often helped me."  
  
"Perhaps that's it. I'm used to being to one to protect you, not the one needing help. I was looking at the situation of how dangerous it was for you when you came after Jayla and me."  
  
Qui-Gon frowned and then sighed deeply, tugging on his chains once more. "Well we're a pair aren't we? Now we're both in trouble. We have no idea where Devin is--and I'm headed back to Tuvlat." He spat out the name and glanced over at Kyran. His worst fears were rapidly turning into realities. They would both be handed over to the prison guards once they arrived. Qui- Gon's soul screamed in protest at the idea of watching his friend go through the same horror he'd endured.  
  
"Devin knows where we are headed, he's probably racing to intercept us. He's not going to let all the effort we put into your rescue go to waste. And, Qui-Gon . . . even if we do end up in Tuvlat, this time you won't be alone."  
  
Qui-Gon bit his lip. "That's part of the reason I'm nervous. I don't want you to have to endure what I did. They'll break you, Kyran. I don't think I could stand it if they made me watch."  
  
For all his brave words, deep behind strong shields, Kyran felt an echoing fear. The memory of what Qui-Gon had looked like when they had pulled him out of Tuvlat was still vivid. The thought of having to watch Qui-Gon go through that again, and not to be able to stop it . . . "We'll just have to make sure it doesn't come to that, then. We have to watch for our opportunity. They can't keep us chained up in this hold forever. When we get planetside, we'll make our break. The Force is with us."  
  
"And having you and Devin around doesn't hurt any, either." Qui-Gon smiled.  
  
Kyran smiled back. "Why don't you meditate for a bit? I'll keep an eye on things for awhile."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded slowly. "Will you help me? I can't seem to focus enough to meditate."  
  
In reply, Kyran reached out over their bond, sending the image of one of the first meditative images they had learned as children. A leaf floating in a tranquil pond. Together they allowed their minds to still, letting their tensions, fears and thoughts drift away from them.  
  
Mediation had allowed Qui-Gon to find enough peace to go back to sleep, a true restful sleep, rather than the drugged one he had emerged from hours ago. True to his word, Kyran kept a watch over his friend.

* * *

He felt the presence of the man before he entered the room. His aura was one of vicious gloating, cruel and merciless. Kyran's eyes widened as he shifted his position into as much of a defensive stance as he could manage with the chains binding him. The alien striding over was enormous. He was at least three standard meters tall with orange skin, yellow eyes and sharp, vicious claws. He sent a warning nudge along his bond with Qui-Gon to wake him.  
  
Ignoring Kyran, Yomar strode over to Qui-Gon, in a loud voice saying, "Wake up, Duursema. Time to renew old friendships."  
  
Qui-Gon came to slowly at Kyran's warning, having been deeply asleep.  
  
Yomar reached down, grabbing Qui-Gon by the throat, allowing his claws to dig into his neck. "Miss me?"  
  
Qui-Gon gasped for breath as he grabbed Yomar's wrist, reaching out to the Force trying to tug his hand away from his throat. He managed to gasp out, "Not really."  
  
Kyran growled, "Release him."  
  
"Mind your own business, human. You'll get yours soon enough. As for you, Duursema, "Yomar tightened his grip, claw tips now drawing blood, "I've been waiting along time for this." Yomar's other hand lashed out, catching Qui-Gon in the gut. Bright red lines appeared across his stomach.  
  
Qui-Gon gasped at the pain as his stomach was slashed and Force-pushed Yomar away from him. He winced and glanced down seeing his undertunic and stomach were now slashed; bright red blood came from the wounds.  
  
"You pulled that trick on me before, scum. But we found out back in Tuvlat that you can't do it so well with broken bones." Yomar unhooked a thick, metal baton from his belt. Quick as lightening, he brought it down across Qui-Gon's shoulder; unerringly hitting the one Qui-Gon had injured earlier.  
  
Qui-Gon cried out at the pain as bone crunched beneath the blow to his wounded shoulder, gritting his teeth at the fire that blossomed through it. Gasping at the roaring agony in his shoulder, he tried to reach up to hold it protectively, but was jerked short by the chains around his wrists and he stared at Yomar, remembering when his leg had been broken by this man.  
  
Yomar was thrown back against the wall, the air slammed from his lungs. "Don't touch him again," Kyran warned coldly, gathering the Force around him if another Force push was necessary.  
  
Yomar gasped, forcing air back into his lungs. Pulling a comlink from his belt, he ordered, "Get down here, now. Time for you boys to share in the fun."  
  
Qui-Gon moaned at the pain in his wounded shoulder, knowing it was just fraction of what was going to happen next. _Kyran you should have just let him take me... now it'll be twice as bad.  
_  
_If he wants you, he'll have to go through me first._  
  
_I don't think he'll hesitate to try it._  
  
Yomar scrambled to his feet, rushing back across the room he brought his metal baton down hard. Kyran twisted slightly, so that it hit across his side rather than his stomach. Without pause, another heavy blow hit Kyran across the small of his back. It was enough pain to break his concentration, so that the Force push meant to send Yomar flying across the room again, instead only shoved him slightly off balance. It also increased the tempo of the beating, keeping him from repeating the attempt.  
  
Qui-Gon tensed seeing the bounty hunters stream into the room armed with metal rods, remembering a previous beating in prison with metal. But the grunt of pain from Kyran made his next act almost instinctual. "Hey you sithspawn! Think you can handle me? Bring it on, sons of mynocks!" There was nothing he could do to prevent what Yomar was doing to his friend, but if he could only draw the attention of the guards to himself, it would at least save Kyran some pain.  
  
One of the bounty hunters nearby viciously kicked Qui-Gon hard in the side of his head hard enough to ring his ears. This puny human was quite an annoyance. If it wasn't for the bounty requesting that they be brought in alive, the tall fur-covered alien would've loved nothing better than to slash him open. However the bounty requested that he be brought in alive-- so the least he could do would be to see how much he could damage him and see if he survived. He dug his claws into Duursema's broken right shoulder and twisted hard. Duursema's friends had killed several of their crew and one of them--he didn't know which, humans all looked alike to him -- had given him a nasty slash with his lightsaber -- for which he intended to pay back in full.  
  
Kyran grunted as Yomar slashed his legs viciously causing bright red lines of blood to appear. He knew what Qui-Gon was attempting to do but at the moment he didn't have the energy to stop him. A sharp hit in the stomach knocked the wind out of him and he gasped trying to get air back into his lungs. He couldn't breathe -- then he realized that Yomar had grabbed him around the neck and was digging into his throat with his sharp claws as if trying to see just how little air humans needed to survive.  
  
Yomar grinned savagely as Kyran started choking trying to get air. He released Kyran's throat and one of his other cronies had grabbed Kyran's right foot and slashed the sole of his foot with his sharp claws.  
  
"That's enough. Gaikusan said damaged was okay, but they have to be alive." With a few parting hits, the bounty hunters filed out of the room. Yomar was the last to leave. Grabbing Qui-Gon by the hair, Yomar taunted, "I'm going to miss these little chats with you. At least I know that you'll make lots of new friends back at Tuvlat more than willing to take up where I left off."  
  
Turning to Kyran, his foot lashed out, catching Kyran in the small of the back. Yomar grinned at the moan. "And you've learned an important lesson about minding your own business. No need to thank me, your blood and the bounty is payment enough." Laughing, Yomar strode from the room.  
  
Qui-Gon moaned at the pain and winced and he coughed a few times and glanced over at Kyran. "Kyran?"  
  
"You need to make a better class of friends, Qui-Gon." Kyran spat out a mouthful of blood.  
  
Qui-Gon grimaced at the pain in his wounded shoulder and at the new aches and pains. "I'm sorry. I told you to leave me."  
  
"Don't even start that, again." Kyran shifted slightly, trying to find a comfortable position and failing.  
  
Kyran made a quick inventory of his hurts . . . "Qui-Gon, how badly are you hurt?" The thugs had seemed to spend most of their aggression on his friend.  
  
Qui-Gon grunted. "Uh..... "He tried to take stock of his injuries. "My right shoulder collar bone is completely broken. I can't move it."  
  
"Okay, we'll start there then. Center yourself as best you can then open yourself up to me." Kyran drew a deep breath, pushing aside his own hurt and exhaustion to gather as much healing energy as he could.  
  
Qui-Gon coughed several times and struggled to reach out. "I can't. It hurts. I can't focus." He bit his lip as he moved too much and the shoulder bone screamed fire.  
  
Kyran knew it wasn't the pain alone that was making it difficult for Qui- Gon to concentrate. He could feel the waves of fear rolling off his friend. "Qui-Gon, you can. Live in the moment. The future can take care of itself."  
  
Qui-Gon gasped at the agony of his broken right collarbone and struggled to calm down, the beating having brought flashbacks of previous beatings and he took a few deep breaths and managed to calm himself.  
  
"I think we should start with that shoulder. Since you have limited range of motion in your left hand, we need to get your right side healed as well as we can before we land. Between the two of us we should have enough energy to at least speed up the natural healing enough to give you some range of motion."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded his expression tight with the pain in his broken shoulder. He sighed. "Han'yaie is going to have a fit when I get back to the Temple."  
  
"Are you kidding? Without you think how bored our chief Healer would get."  
  
Qui-Gon grinned slightly. "Thanks to me he has a job, right?"  
  
"A purpose each being has," Kyran said in the raspy tones of Master Yoda. "Now concentrate with me," Kyran closed his eyes, focused on the intense pain emanating from Qui-Gon's shoulder and let the healing energy of the Force flow through him. He felt the torn muscles, tissues and bone begin to knit together. Before long, however, he had to open his eyes, breathing hard from the exertion, no strength left to continue to send to his friend. "Any better," he panted?  
  
Qui-Gon winced as sharp pain shot through his shoulder, but he noted that he could move it a bit more than he could before. "Still hurts, but it's a bit better."  
  
"Good. Glad to hear it. We'll work some more on it in a little while," Kyran said.  
  
Qui-Gon heard the exhaustion in his friend's voice. Calmer now, he realized that he had ignored the fact of Kyran's own injuries. He looked reproachfully at his friend. "You shouldn't have done that. You should've healed yourself first. You had fewer injuries that could be tended to faster."  
  
"Haven't we had this argument before? Think about it logically, Qui-Gon. Our chances of escape are better if you can use both hands. Nothing's wrong with me that a little bit of sleep won't help."  
  
Qui-Gon sighed deeply. "Then sleep. I won't allow you to heal me anymore until you sleep."  
  
Kyran laughed softly. He couldn't have gathered the energy at that moment to heal a splinter, but there was no harm in letting Qui-Gon think he'd won this argument. "As you wish. Make sure you wake me if there's any problems though, okay."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded, though he had no intention of waking his friend unless Yomar came back. "Sleep...." 


	30. Chapter 29

**Repercussions  
  
Chapter 29**  
  
The rest of the trip to C'lasi was fairly uneventful. Apparently the bounty hunters had other things to do besides tormenting their prisoners. They apparently had other things to do besides feeding them, as beyond a canteen of water that had been thrown at them, they had received nothing. Qui-Gon and Kyran had shared the water, more or less equally, after a brief squabble where each tried to get the other to take the lion's share. Together they had managed to summon enough energy to repair Qui-Gon's shoulder enough that he had very limited movement in his right arm and hand. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing. The two were meditating, working on releasing Qui-Gon's growing anxiety into the Force, when they felt the distinct shudder of the ship exiting hyperspace and entering a planet's atmosphere. Kyran could see his friend nearly shaking with the effort to control his panic as the ship landed.  
  
"Qui-Gon," Kyran said softly, stretching out his hand to his friend. They had discovered if they both extended their arms full length they could just barely reach each other. "It will be all right. Trust in the Force."  
  
Qui-Gon swallowed a large lump in his throat and tried to speak but couldn't. His hand visibly shaking ,he reached out to Kyran.  
  
Kyran squeezed Qui-Gon's hand reassuringly. The door to the hold slid open, Yomar striding through. Several of the bounty hunters followed, blasters trained on the two Jedi.  
  
Qui-Gon tensed at the arrival of their captors and tightened his grip on Kyran...refusing to let go.  
  
"Awww, isn't that sweet," mocked Yomar. "Hate to break you two lovebirds up, but its time to go." With a pair of heavy bolt cutter in his hands, he approached the two. "Either one of you tries anything, and you get fried. Understand?" Slapping another pair of cuffs around Qui-Gon's hands, Yomar then cut the chains binding Qui-Gon to the floor. Grabbing him by the back of the hair, he shoved him towards the door.  
  
"Hey, what about me?" demanded Kyran when it became apparent they had no intentions of releasing him.  
  
"You're being picked up a bit later, scum. Gaikusan wants to attend to you personally." Yomar replied. "You should be honored, he's going to take you to the palace's own dungeon rather than Tuvlat, like your friend here."  
  
Qui-Gon's eyes widened at that news and he began to fight, struggling hard against those who held him, determined not to let Gaikusan get to his friend...  
  
Yomar pulled a dagger from his belt and held it to Kyran's throat. "Your worth far more to me than him, Duursema! Keep fighting and he dies."  
  
Qui-Gon stopped, frozen, staring at his friend, and at the dagger held to his throat. He eyed it warily wondering if he could use the Force to grab it from Yomar quickly enough that Kyran wouldn't get cut.  
  
Yomar increased the pressure on the dagger slightly. A thin trickle of blood flowed down Kyran's throat. "It's a very sharp knife. Won't take much to cut his throat. And we'll blast you anyway, so the only thing your struggle gets you is killing him."  
  
Kyran stood very still, thinking. Perhaps it might be better if Yomar's dagger did its work, then Qui-Gon would not have to restrain himself. This might be his opportunity to escape, if Kyran could keep Yomar's attention for those few precious seconds.  
  
Qui-Gon caught the gist of what his friend was thinking and gave him a sharp look _No. I forbid you to get yourself killed because of me._With a deep sigh he forced himself to relax and surrender...  
  
Yomar pulled the dagger away from Kyran's throat, then lashed out with a vicious backhand. Only the chains that restrained him kept Kyran from being flung across the room. "Get him out of here," ordered Yomar, signaling his men to drag off Qui-Gon.  
  
_You stay alive, too, Qui-Gon. Devin will come for you, survive until then. Remember, the Force will be with you._  
  
Kyran struggled to his knees, trying to get one last look at his friend as he was taken away.  
  
Qui-Gon stopped with an effort and looked at his friend. _But you...  
  
I'll be alright. I'm warned ahead of time what Gaikusan wants, I'll be prepared for him. You've got to be strong. Hold on, Devin will know where you are. He'll come for you. Always keep that in mind.  
_  
_The Force will be with you, brother_  
  
Qui-Gon gulped and gave one last tug at his chains, trying in vain to free himself. No amount of preparation can get you ready for him...  
  
Yomar, oblivious to the silent conversation, signaled his thugs to drag Qui- Gon out of the hold.  
  
Qui-Gon gritted his teeth as he was dragged by his hair out of the hold, forcing himself to focus beyond it he reached out to Kyran. _Force be with you......  
_

* * *

Yomar jabbed a sharp claw into Qui-Gon's wounded shoulder. "Hear they got something special planned for you. You're the first person in the history of Tuvlat to escape, even if it was for only a few months. Warden wants to make sure that everyone knows what the reward for that is."  
  
Qui-Gon gasped at the pain as Yomar jabbed his wounded shoulder , gritting his teeth at the fire that ran through it he wondered how badly he'd be beaten this time.  
  
"Warden decided that a simple whipping, even like the one you got for starting the riot, wasn't good enough. From what I hear he's planning on peeling your skin from your body one inch at a time. Then he'll start cutting bits off. They say he's brought in a med droid to make sure that you survive it. That he plans to make it last for a long, long time. You're going to be his new hobby."  
  
Qui-Gon's stomach turned over at the thought of enduring something like that and he was almost sick at the way Yomar grinned at him. Sweat broke out on his forehead and he tried not to panic, knowing Kyran needed him alive if he was to survive Gaikusan...  
  
"If Warden is going to skin you anyway, maybe we'll start now. It's a couple of hours ride to Tuvlat. We wouldn't want you getting bored during the ride." Yomar pulled out his dagger, slowly moving it towards Qui-Gon's face. He was thrown backwards as the ground transport crashed to a halt, as the sounds of a loud explosion filled the air  
  
Qui-Gon gasped as he was thrown backwards hard, wincing at the pain in his wounded shoulder and he tensed as the transport stopped. Reaching out to the Force he located another very strong Force-signature. Devin!  
  
Devin had carefully measured out the explosives he had planted in the road. Enough to disable the transport without destroying it. As soon as the front end of the transport moved over the hidden mine, he ignited it with the Force. Leaping onto the transport, even as it swerved dangerously with the driver now dead, Devin ignited his lightsaber, cutting through the section of the roof under which he could sense Qui-Gon. Dropping down into the transport, Devin brought his blade down, slicing off the hand of the large being holding a dagger that lunged towards him. Not pausing to see the results, he grabbed Qui-Gon and Force leapt back up through the hole he had created.  
  
"Can you run? My ship isn't far from here," asked Devin as he quickly cut through the binders on Qui-Gon's wrists.  
  
Qui-Gon gasped as Devin jerked him out of the transport. He glanced at his friend. "I can try... "he sighed in relief as the binders around his wrists were cut and he moved his arms in front of him, trying his hardest not to cry out at the sharp pain in his right shoulder. "I'll be alright. I think. It's Kyran I'm worried about. Let's go."  
  
Blaster bolts filled the air as the two fled into the woods. They could hear the bounty hunters running after them. They dashed up the ramp of the small shuttle Devin had parked in a clearing. Devin quickly put up the ship's shields and lifted off.  
  
"Where's Kyran. I lost track of him about an hour ago. I could still feel you, but not him."  
  
Qui-Gon let out a long, slow breath as they were safely in the air. When he spoke his voice was tense. "Gaikusan has him. They separated us. They were going to take me back.. and take him to the palace dungeon."  
  
Devin pointed to the data screen on the control consul. "There's a map of the area on there. I've got your landing area marked, figure out the most likely route back to the palace."  
  
Qui-Gon narrowed his gaze as he studied the map. "Then we should take the least likely route...they'll be expecting us along here." He pointed a finger at a way back and traced it  
  
A alarm sounded. "Sithspawn, fighters coming in fast. They must have called in air support." swore Devin  
  
Qui-Gon fought down his rising panic, he had to concentrate or both Devin and Kyran could be lost, "Sensors are picking up a second group of fighters coming in from the north. "  
  
Devin swore under his breath a low curse in Rodian. "Initiating evasive maneuvers, we've got no offensive weapons on this thing!"  
  
"Third group of fighters will be here in about two minutes," announced Qui- Gon.  
  
"We have to retreat. We can't last out here much longer, prepare to make the jump to hyperspace." Devin said.  
  
Qui-Gon looked up at that. "But what about Kyran? We can't just leave him!"  
  
"We stay and we're dead. We won't be much use to him then." Devin said shortly. He hated the idea of leaving Kyran behind, but knew that now was not the time for a rescue.  
  
Qui-Gon flinched at those words, knowing that Devin was right, still feeling like he'd abandoned his friend and knowing what he would endure made it ten times worse.  
  
Their ship broke atmosphere, speeding away from C'lasi gravity well, the fighters in close pursuit. The stars turned to thin lines as the ship jumped to light speed.  
  
Qui-Gon swallowed hard as they headed for hyperspace and said in a thick voice "Well. I suppose that's that. I'm going to the lounge to think and meditate."  
  
Devin glanced at his friend sorrowfully as he left.

* * *

Devin walked into the ship's small lounge sometime later to check on his friend. Qui-Gon was sitting on one of the bench like chairs next to the table bolted in the center of the room. Devin sighed. He hadn't seen Qui- Gon looking so . . . hopeless, since that night weeks ago when he and Kyran had found him cowering in the corner of the bedroom. It just wasn't fair. Things seemed to be finally getting better and this had to happen. "We've come out of hyperspace. We're sitting in pretty much empty space, no charted systems anywhere near us. That ought to shake our pursuit," Devin sat next to Qui-Gon.  
  
Qui-Gon continued gazing out into space. He didn't look up as Devin entered the room. His thoughts were on Kyran. He hated leaving his best friend behind, in Gaikusan's hands knowing what he was going through. Qui-Gon bit at his lower lip  
  
They sat in silence for several long minutes. Devin could guess where his friend's  
  
thoughts were and the guilt that Qui-Gon was no doubt burying himself in. "We did the best we could. We're not going to leave him behind. A few hours to let the  
  
search die down and we'll go after him." Devin put his hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.  
  
Qui-Gon sucked in his breath sharply and jerked away.  
  
"Qui-Gon?" Devin asked, startled. Realization hit, Devin reached over to pull Qui-Gon tunic away from his shoulder.  
  
Devin gasped at the purplish-black bruise that covered Qui-Gon's shoulder. "What happened?"  
  
Qui-Gon gritted his teeth and jerked out of Devin's grip and tugged his shirt down. "Nothing." he said harshly.  
  
Watching the awkward way that Qui-Gon moved, Devin narrowed his eyes. Taking Qui-Gon's right hand in his own, he demanded, "close your hand on mine, hard as you can."  
  
Qui-Gon scowled as he tried to squeeze Devin's hand, trying to not gasp out loud at the pain.  
  
"I figured as much." Pushing Qui-Gon's tunic aside again, ignoring Qui- Gon's protests, he examined the shoulder. "Hold still, blast it. Feels like its shattered. Tell me what happened."  
  
Qui-Gon gasped as Devin gently probed his shoulder. He swore. "Sith, Devin, that hurts." He growled. "They beat me when we were recaptured."  
  
Devin sat back heavily, his mind spun. Now what? He knew that Qui-Gon's left hand was only about half functioning and now his right was useless. He studied Qui-Gon face, noting for the first time the exhaustion that lined it. There was no way that Qui-Gon would be able to go on a rescue mission. "Qui-Gon, I'm going to go after Kyran alone. You'll stay here on the ship."  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head and his eyes darkened. "Absolutely not," he snapped, flatly. "It's far too dangerous. I couldn't take Gaikusan on my own. Neither could you especially if one of us has to help Kyran out and believe me chances are he wont' be able to make it out on his own.  
  
"Gaikusan and his guards ambushed you, this is different. I'll find a way. You're in no condition to be doing anything except keeping a healer busy." Worry made Devin's tone sharp.  
  
"We are not going to a Healer. We don't have time for that. I'm going with you whether you like it or not."  
  
Devin stood and drew his lightsaber. "Want to go? Fine. Disarm me and you can go."  
  
Qui-Gon stood and drew his lightsaber with his left hand. "Devin, I don't want to fight you."  
  
Devin lunged forward without replying. The bright orange blade sweeping towards Qui-Gon's injured right side.  
  
Qui-Gon tried to turn and block but missed. Devin's blade got through his defenses even as he tried to dodge to the side.  
  
Devin pulled back on his strike so that Qui-Gon suffered only a slight burn on the leg rather than getting it sliced off. His stomach twisted at further injuring his friend, but sometimes Qui-Gon was so stubborn that hard measures were needed to get him to see reason. Devin followed through the leg strike by bringing his saber up, easily avoiding Qui-Gon's clumsy efforts to block. The blade now rested centimeters away from Qui-Gon's throat.  
  
"Not even ten seconds. What good will you do Kyran dying?"  
  
Qui-Gon turned away at that, feeling like Devin had punched him in the gut. "But...Devin..."  
  
Devin placed his deactivated saber on the table next to where Qui-Gon had placed his in surrender. "You'll stay with the ship. With your left hand you can keep things ready so we can take off as soon as Kyran and I get back. I'll find a way to get Kyran out of the palace. Some how."  
  
Qui-Gon closed his eyes, briefly in frustration. If anything happened to either of them he would never forgive himself. " But you need some backup. There's no way you could get him out alone. Things were different when you rescued me in the prison. You had Kyran with me and even then you both got injured. You're also exhausted. Gaikusan is well ready for us. There will be no way you can do this alone. "  
  
"Have some faith, Qui-Gon. He can't be that ready for me. After all, he just got hold of Kyran. As for being tired, yeah, okay, it was a bit of a work out on just a few hours sleep in the past couple of days. But I'll get a few more hours sleep while we're waiting and I'll be fine."  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head and narrowed his gaze darkly. "You have no idea the number of people he has at his disposal. He's the deputy of an entire planet Devin. This will not be easy even if you were at full strength.  
  
"What choice do we have, besides me going in alone?" Devin cried out in frustration. "If you went in with me you'd be signing your own death warrant."  
  
Qui-Gon growled harshly, "Then so be it! I should have died already. To the rest of the Order I am dead!"  
  
"What are you talking about? The Jedi know you are alive, know that the C'lasi lied. They've just got to abide by the decisions of the Senate. The Council will get them to declare that, eventually. And don't even think that throwing away your life is an acceptable action. Don't you realize what it would do to Kyran, to me, to know that we let you go to your death when we could have prevented it? Sithspit, Kyran's soul is already bleeding enough from knowing the horrible things you suffered because he wasn't there when he should have been. And me, I . . . I know I should have been there too. Or gotten you out far earlier than we did. We should have ignored the Council and gone as soon as we knew what Gaikusan had done." Devin's voice broke.  
  
Qui-Gon looked away at that. "I'm sorry Devin. I just... I'm so tired of hiding and not being able to help. Please, I need to do this."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry too. I never meant to tell you all that, I know that doesn't help how you're feeling. But you can't go. And there isn't anyone else. I'll have to go alone."  
  
Qui-Gon hated what he was about to say. The words had to be forced out of his throat, but he knew that anything else meant Devin would likely be killed or captured. "Then we wait, until I'm healed enough to back you up."  
  
Devin couldn't believe what his friend was saying. He'd seen first hand the results of Gaikusan's methods in the massive scars Qui-Gon wore across his back, heard the accounts of the attempts to break Qui-Gon and turn him to the Dark. "You can't be serious?"  
  
Qui-Gon gritted his teeth. "Yes I am serious. Would I ever joke about something like this? Kyran's life is in danger every moment he's in Gaikusan's hands. If I thought you had a chance to get him out by yourself, I wouldn't hesitate to encourage your plan. But you don't. All that will happen is you'll get yourself killed or end up chained next Kyran in some Force forsaken prison cell."  
  
That gave Devin pause. If it was dangerous enough that Qui-Gon was willing to wait, knowing from his own experience what Kyran was likely going through? Devin closed his eyes and opened himself up to the Force, seeking guidance.  
  
At last he opened his eyes, the deep brown orbs now full of sorrow. "We wait. We'll find a healer and go after Kyran as soon as you're able."  
  
Qui-Gon sighed deeply. "How do you propose we do that? I'm a wanted man. I can't just walk into a healer's clinic. We know that from before."  
  
"We're not the only criminals in the galaxy. Eventually they need healers too. We'll make some contacts, ask around, and find a back alley hack that will be able to help us out."  
  
Qui-Gon sighed. What he wouldn't give to be back at the Temple and under the care of Han'yaie, the Chief Healer." If they can heal me so that we can save Kyran, I won't say a word in protest."  
  
Devin gave a half hearted grin as he headed back towards the cockpit to get them headed towards the nearest inhabited star system. "I think I want that recorded, that has to be a first time ever."  
  
Qui-Gon gave Devin a very odd look before realizing what he'd said and then he half-smiled. "Make sure you write the date down too." 


	31. Chapter 30

**Hey everyone sorry this new chapter is so short but I think it's important to let this one stand on it's own :D I'll make it up to you with a longer post next time, I promise. Enjoy!**

**Repercussions  
  
Chapter 30**  
  
Gaikusan watched dispassionately as his assistant let Yomar into his office. He already knew everything that had happened from his own agent that had been placed with Yomar. Unbeknownst to Yomar, of course. Nevertheless it would be interesting to hear the version Yomar had created for him. Gaikusan let him stand before his desk for several moments before speaking. "Well?"  
  
"We found the fugitives hiding on Null. Josel has been delivered in one piece. Not undamaged...but he's far from dead. We were able to deliver him alive as you requested." Yomar said in a low voice.  
  
"And Duursema?" Gaikusan asked in a pleasant voice.  
  
"The troops you sent to escort us back to the prison let him escape out from under their noses." He said. "All the effort we put into his capture and damaging him to make sure he stayed put was for nothing. Several of my men lost their lives and limbs. Your men's incompetence was the reason he escaped."  
  
"Where were you and your men, when my troop's incompetence," Gaikusan stressed the word faintly," allowed the escape."  
  
"I was personally ensuring that Duursema stayed where he should when a large party attacked us. I did my best to fight off the wave of attack. Our transport was disabled and Duursema escaped -- at the cost of my hand."  
  
"A large party? How strange, I had only received reports of a single assailant." Gaikusan waved away Yomar's sputtering attempts to explain. "I allowed you to be released early from Tuvlat because you were one of the premier assassins and enforcers on C'lasi. The fact that you were able to recapture Duursema and his associate, however briefly, indicates that you do retain some of that skill."  
  
"I will personally ensure that Duursema is returned."  
  
Gaikusan stood and walked to the front of the desk. His eyes narrowed slightly. "No, I think that I have other business for you."  
  
Yomar stared wondering what the other could possibly want him to do. "What is that?"  
  
A flash of green light and Yomar's head rolled across the floor. Gaikusan watched it settle into a corner, the body falling to the floor with a thump. Placing his lightsaber back beneath his robe, Gaikusan pushed the call button to summon his staff to remove the body. Nudging the body with a booted toe, he said, "Keeping the grave diggers busy."


	32. Chapter 31

**Hi everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I've posted! Darth Real Life got hectic over the holidays but I'm back and the story is finished! I just need to post a chapter or so a day but it is done! Thanks so much for your continued support! Especially to those of you who regularly leave replies, Athena and Kynstar I really appreciate it!  
**  
**Repercussions  
  
Chapter 31**  
  
Kyran groaned a bit as he came to, wondering where he was. Wherever it was it was extremely cold. His eyes fluttered open. Four stone walls surrounded him. There was a drain in the middle of the floor. On one side of the room a large holo-vid screen had been set up. Kyran puzzled about that. Surely whoever held him wasn't going to be entertaining him.  
  
As he became more aware, he noticed that was dangling several inches off the floor by his wrists. Chains stretched from his arms all the way to the ceiling. He glanced down and noticed that all of his clothing had been taken from him except his undershorts. That was not entirely surprising. When he'd been with Qui-Gon and had been taken prisoner by the bounty hunters, all he'd had other than that was his undertunic... Qui-Gon! Frantically Kyran reached out with the Force to try to link with him through their bond. A painful shock traveled from the ceiling to his arms and he let out a yelp of surprise.  
  
The door was shoved open and through it entered a grim faced guard pushing a cart covered with a white cloth. Ominous shapes pushed against the cloth. Behind the guard came a Trandoshan, dressed in expensive clothes. He approached Kyran and bowed with a flourish. "Knight Josel how delighted I am to welcome you to C'lasi. I hope you are finding your room comfortable."  
  
Kyran's gaze darkened at the entrance of his captor. "Can the small talk, Gaikusan. What do you want from me?  
  
"I wasn't sure you would recognize me after all these years. How nice that you remembered. Of course, our mutual friend Qui-Gon would have been sure to have shared some of his experiences here. As to what I want, that is fairly simple. I want your pledge to me and to the power of the Darkside."  
  
Kyran flinched inwardly at the mention of Qui-Gon's time in prison. "You don't know when to give up, do you? If Qui-Gon wouldn't turn, what makes you think I would?"  
  
"I believe my mistake with Qui-Gon was allowing others to do the breaking for me. Far too many people were involved with his torment, which I think lessened the overall effect. I intend to correct that mistake by seeing to you personally. Of course, it may be that I simply needed to wait a bit longer for Qui-Gon to turn. Fortunately, now that he is back in Tuvlat, I can see which of the two methods is more effective."  
  
At that news Kyran's hold on his calm facade faltered slightly. "What did you say?"  
  
"Did I hit you too hard on the transport? Qui-Gon was captured with you and returned to Tuvlat where he will continue to suffer any and all indignation's that place has to offer. Perhaps you were thinking that someone might have intercepted him before he could be safely imprisoned? Well, I must admit, an attempt was made."  
  
Kyran clenched his jaw, determined not to give anymore reaction than he already had. He reached out along the link he shared with Devin to see if Gaikusan was telling the truth, when another sharp shock flowed from the chains into his wrists, causing him to wince at the strength of it.  
  
Gaikusan watched as Kyran's body thrashed. When he stilled, Gaikusan said, "As I was saying, an attempt was made. However, it was not successful. Knight Ly'rath is the newest inmate at Tuvlat. No doubt his cellmates are initiating him as we speak."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Your belief is hardly necessary. It does not change the fact that they are now prisoners of Tuvlat. No doubt even as we are speaking, their new cellmates are welcoming each. Hopefully the guards remember my instructions that neither is allowed to be killed. Yet." Gaikusan sneered.  
  
Kyran shook his head and glared at Gaikusan. "How could you? To someone you used to be friends with?" He frowned, struggling to figure out a way to reduce the stress on his arms from the chains.  
  
"I offered him the greatest of opportunities, to be free of the restraints of Council and Jedi Code. I continue to hope that he can be convinced. Just as you will be."  
  
Kyran shook his head in disgust and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and another, to try to stay calm.  
  
Kyran's eyes flew open as the searing pain tore across his back.  
  
Gaikusan grinned evilly. "Perhaps not the most original technique to begin your reeducation with, but still effective." At his signal the guard began to lash Kyran's back with a heavy whip.  
  
"This is just the start. The pain will continue, increasing, until you accept the Dark Side and swear loyalty to me."  
  
Kyran just shook his head, and clenched his teeth, refusing to open his mouth knowing that if he did he would cry out and that he refused to do.  
  
The guard continued his work, at a steady pace. The welts on Kyran's back began to split and bleed. "Most impressive, Qui-Gon screamed like a small child much earlier. Perhaps he is screaming again, even now."  
  
Kyran glared at Gaikusan but didn't verbally respond, his concentration was focused on keeping his mouth shut. He would not allow himself to cry out. No matter how badly it hurt, unwilling to give the other satisfaction.  
  
Gaikusan watched Kyran's torment for a few more minutes, intently studying how he was now biting his lip to keep silent. He strode to the table and examined the many items arranged neatly on its surface. Holding up a hand, he commanded the guard to stop.  
  
He picked up a short handled whip, brandishing it in front of Kyran's face to make sure he got a good look. From the end were five braided strand of leather and wire. "Use this for a while." The guard silently exchanged whips with Gaikusan and began again.  
  
Kyran gasped as the guard lashed him with the wire whip, and his fists tightened in their restraints. He clenched his teeth. Sweat was running into his eyes from trying to endure.  
  
"How do you feel," whispered Gaikusan. "Fear? Think of what may be happening to your friends. Think of what will happen to you. Anger? You were so very close to escaping, yet now all three of you are within my power. Hate? Do you hate me for what I did to your friend, Qui-Gon. The scars he now bears. The scars he will soon have again. Feel the fear, anger and hate. Let it flow through you. I can sense it in you, just waiting for you to use it."  
  
Kyran clenched his teeth, trying hard to ignore Gaikusan's words.. but they were so close to how he truly felt...anger.....at the other for allowing his friend to suffer....anger at himself for allowing it by not going like he was told in the first place. He tried to push those thoughts away as he had promised Qui-Gon, but the effects of the self doubt and guilt of the last several months still remained whispering to him enticingly like the caress of a lover's lips along his cheek.

* * *

The room was shabby, in a section of town where both Devin and Qui-Gon were watching each other's backs. Above a bar where not just drinks were being sold, but anything anyone demanded. The smell of spice was in the air. No doubt the ex-healer had an arrangement with the owners of the bar, exchanging his services for rent and spice.  
  
It was primitive. Most of the equipment was patched together, ancient out dated machines. At least it was relatively clean. Some effort had been made to hold back the dirt and mildew that seemed to cover every other surface in the neighborhood.  
  
Devin looked around mournfully. He was furious that this was the best he could do for his friend, but it couldn't be helped. Their resources were rapidly dwindling and day spent asking around in run down dives and to street corner punks had resulted in this contact. From what they had gathered, the man standing before them had once been a respected healer before an unfortunate addiction to spice had lost him his license. They had rejected just this sort of treatment for Qui-Gon previously. Now, however, the need to get Qui-Gon into a functioning state outweighed the risk that the unlicensed, underground hack might end up doing more damage to his patient than he healed.  
  
The man had instructed them to call him "Doc." No other name was offered, and none of their contacts seemed to know what his real name was. Devin supposed it didn't really matter. What mattered was could he take care of Qui-Gon.  
  
Qui-Gon stood a pace or two behind Devin, holding his shoulder gingerly with his left hand attempting to keep it immobile. He gazed around the room noting the out-of-date equipment and sighed deeply. For once he wanted to be in the Healer's Wing of the hospital where it was comfortable, clean and sterile with the Healers combined the latest technology and Force-healing techniques to help patients.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there. Can't examine you from there. Sit on the chair by the table. And my payment is cash up front. I want 30 for the exam. How much the healing will be will depend on what I find." The thin, rawboned man stuck out a hand.  
  
Devin slowly counted out the credits. They were getting down to the last of the money Yoda had given them before they had left on this misadventure. They had decided to seek treatment only for the newly injured shoulder and repairs on the badly healed wrist. That would be enough for Qui-Gon to be able to use his lightsaber. The damage to the leg was just too extensive to be repaired quickly. Both men were well aware that every moment that passed, unspeakable things might be happening to Kyran.  
  
Qui-Gon climbed slowly onto the chair, gritting his teeth trying not to use his arms much as he moved and winced as he settled himself in the rickety chair.  
  
Doc impassively examined Qui-Gon's shoulder and wrist, ignoring any signs of discomfort in his patient. "Collar bone and shoulder broken in several places. Take a couple of days with a bone knitter or a couple of months in a cast. Wrist's healed all wrong. Gotta rebreak it and reset it. Same as shoulder, couple of days with knitter or couple of months. Cost lots more with the bone knitters 'cause you'll have to stay here while he's hooked up to it. Cast I put on and you go. Come back in about 2 months and I'll take it off, or you can take it off yourself."  
  
Qui-Gon winced at the idea of having his wrist rebroken and at the length of time it would take to have his bones healed. He refused to leave his best friend in Gaikusan's hands for that long. He growled softly, "We don't have a couple of months, we're a little short on time."  
  
"Doesn't matter to me. Bone knitter for both will be 2,000. Cash in advance."  
  
Devin frowned and quickly added in his head their remaining funds. They could just manage to cover the cost. "Fine. Get started."  
  
Doc quickly shoved the credits into a small safe, being careful to keep his body between his clients and the combination. "Over there," Doc instructed, pointing to small machine on the counter. "Put your wrist on the brace. Gonna hurt, but the only thing I can offer is some spice. It will knock you out enough that you won't feel the pain."  
  
Qui-Gon gritted his teeth and braced himself as he put his wrist on the brace. "No spice. You don't have anything else?"  
  
Doc shrugged. "I could have them send up a bottle of whiskey. Won't kill the pain as good as spice"  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head. "No." He glanced at Devin and they locked eyes. He put up his mental shields making sure the pain wouldn't filter through their link. Qui-Gon gritted his teeth and tentatively reached out to the Force so that he could release as much of the pain into it as possible. There it was. It would always be with him. Something else was at the very edge of those thoughts though. . . darkness . . . anger . . . fear . . . Qui-Gon forced himself to push those thoughts away.  
  
Devin felt Qui-Gon strengthen the mental wall between them. Curse it, he thought, when will he stop shutting us out? As Doc snapped restraints around Qui-Gon's arm to hold it steady, Devin placed his hand on his good shoulder. "Not alone."  
  
Qui-Gon bit his lip and he nodded at Devin and very slowly let down part of the wall in his shielding. _/I don't want you to feel it/_  
  
_/We share the good and the bad, brother./_ Devin said over the bond. Doc glimpsed briefly at a monitor, then punched in a command. A sharp crack sounded as the bones in Qui-Gon's wrist snapped.  
  
Qui-Gon cried out as the bone in his wrist snapped. Clenching his jaw he tried to regain control of his emotions. The pain in his wrist was fierce and brought tears to his eyes.  
  
"Hard parts done." Doc said calmly, releasing Qui-Gon from the restraints. Taking the wrist in his hands, Doc quickly shifted the bones, sending another burst of pain up Qui-Gon's arm. "Change your mind about the spice, boy?"  
  
Qui-Gon clenched his teeth, a few tears slowly made their way down the side of his cheeks and he shook his head. When he spoke his voice was thick. "No."  
  
"Suit yourself. Move over to the bed. We'll get those shoulder bones where they should be and hook you up to the bone knitters."  
  
Very slowly Qui-Gon made his way over to the bed and tried to settle himself on it, wincing. The bed was just as uncomfortable as the chair.  
  
Devin stood at the foot of the bed. "Just a little bit more, then it'll be over."  
  
Doc prodded Qui-Gon's shoulder, forcing bones back into place. Bone knitters were attached, the standard adhesives replaced with tape. "Looks rough, but it'll still work." Doc assured them.  
  
Qui-Gon inhaled sharply and some of the pain flowed through the bond he shared with Devin as Doc forced the bones back into place in his shoulder, more tears flowing down his cheek.  
  
Devin took as much of the pain as he could, channeling it away from Qui- Gon. _/Sleep, Qui-Gon. Sleep through this_/ Devin finally sent, backing up the suggestion with a touch of the Force.  
  
Qui-Gon tried to fight it off but the pain in his wrist and shoulder was too much for him. He quit fighting and fell into the bliss of unfeeling unconsciousness.

* * *

"So you have decided to rejoin us?" Gaikusan asked pleasantly. "How are you feeling today?"  
  
Kyran gritted his teeth. In a raspy voice he growled, "How about, stow it?"  
  
"Bit grumpy this morning. Get up on the wrong side of the dungeon? Or perhaps you just need some breakfast." Gaikusan held up a glass of water. It had been two days since Kyran had the smallest drink of water, longer since he'd had anything to eat. With the blood loss and screaming, his throat burned with need for moisture.  
  
Kyran shook his head stubbornly. Dying of thirst was better than turning to the dark side. "No. I will not turn."  
  
"Turn you? I was discussing breakfast. All you have to do is ask nicely."  
  
"Never." Kyran growled and the chains that were holding his wrists shook slightly, emphasizing his answer.  
  
"That's your final decision?" Gaikusan sipped slowly from the glass of water.  
  
Kyran licked his lips dryly and his gaze darkened as he thought of Qui-Gon and what he'd suffered at his hands. "How many times do you need the same answer repeated?"  
  
"I just thought perhaps you would answer differently once you realized that neither of your friends will receive anything to eat or drink until you do. However, if you have made up your mind," Gaikusan began to turn towards the door.  
  
Kyran's heart jumped at that, his mind raced furiously wondering what to do.  
  
"Gaikusan wait."  
  
Turning his head slightly, Gaikusan said, "Yes?"  
  
Hoarsely Kyran managed to croak out, "Please. I need a drink of water."  
  
"Of course. All you had to do was ask." Gaikusan carefully held the glass to Kyran, allowing him to drink his fill. "You see, obedience is rewarded."  
  
Kyran gulped thirstily, the water cooling his parched mouth. Kyran frowned thinking of Gaikusan's last line. "I haven't obeyed you. I will not turn."  
  
Gaikusan smiled slightly, patting Kyran on the cheek. Enough to sting slightly, but no real hurt. "Foolish, stubborn man. You just did obey. You asked a favor from your master and he granted it."  
  
Kyran glared at that and berated himself sharply. "Let Qui-Gon go, Gaikusan. Hasn't he suffered enough already?"  
  
"How much he suffers depends entirely on you and your decisions."  
  
Kyran flinched and looked away, gritting his teeth at the ache in his shoulders and back.  
  
Gaikusan's eyes narrowed in thought at Kyran's strong reaction, he'd felt the flash of strong guilt through the Force, a wonderfully Dark emotion. The pieces suddenly feel into place, it had bothered him slightly that Qui- Gon had traveled alone. It was standard practice that at least two Jedi were sent to collect renegades such as himself. That combined with Kyran's reaction . . .  
  
"You were supposed to have been with him from the first, weren't you?" Gaikusan asked. "He should never have been alone on his mission."  
  
Kyran clenched his jaw and tried to study the rough dirt floor, not answering Gaikusan.  
  
"You were. How does it feel, knowing that you failed your friend twice. Once when you allowed him to be delivered to the horrors of Tuvlat, then when you failed to protect him a second time. That he is once more a helpless victim to the torments that are the way of life in Tuvlat." Gaikusan's voice was soft, almost sympathetic.  
  
Kyran flinched and continued his study of the floor. Kyran could feel the guilt so strongly that it was almost anger and hate directed at himself. He knew he had to let that go, had to resist those feelings or Gaikusan would win, he would turn to the Darkside.  
  
"How will it feel," Gaikusan continued in that same pseudo-sympathetic voice that mocked Kyran's pain. "How will it feel knowing you will fail him a third time. That he will suffer because of your refusals."  
  
Kyran shot daggers at Gaikusan and shouted, "Sithspit Gaikusan, jump in a Sarlacc pit!" He lunged at the other man, anger and hate overtaking him.  
  
Kyran was jerked short as the chains held him fast. "Yes, think about what Qui-Gon and Devin will suffer. Shall I order them both whipped until there isn't a shred of skin left on their backs? Shall I have their hands crushed slowly? Or perhaps simply let their cellmates have the freedom to do whatever evil they can devise."  
  
At the last sentence Kyran swore violently at Gaikusan, using the Force to shove mocking Gaikusan away. An instant later the powerful jolt of electricity through the chains broke his concentration, making him scream in pain.  
  
Gaikusan flew backwards, landing hard on his back. He got to his feet slowly. "Well done. Did you feel the power your anger gave you."  
  
At that Kyran stilled in horror. He'd touched the dark side in anger.  
  
"You are learning, my apprentice. As a reward, I will allow Qui-Gon and Devin to survive another day. However, you must still learn to direct that anger appropriately. Striking at your master is forbidden and you must be punished." Gaikusan reached for the whip. 


	33. Chapter 32

**Repercussions  
  
Chapter 32  
**  
Gaikusan strode through the cell door, a covered container in his one hand. "Good morning, ready for another lesson?"  
  
Kyran blinked and came too slowly. "Not really. I was still asleep. Go away."  
  
"That will be part of the lesson, respect. You are to address me as Master and speak in an appropriately respectful tone." Gaikusan continued to use that even, calm voice that somehow managed to completely infuriate Kyran.  
  
Kyran rolled his eyes. "Fine. Leave me alone, _**Master**_ while I try to sleep."  
  
"Better, but not quite there yet." Gaikusan flipped open a small control panel next to the door. The push of a button suddenly lengthened the chains holding Kyran upright by his wrists. The unexpected slack sent Kyran crashing to the floor.  
  
Kyran cried out at the pain in his arms as they were suddenly dropped after being held up for over four days above his head. He gritted his teeth and tried to relieve his aching muscles.  
  
"Hungry? I imagine so, since you haven't been fed since you arrived. All you need to do is ask in the correct manner." Gaikusan pulled the cover off the container he'd been carrying. The smell of a rich stew filled the air.  
  
Despite his resolve to say no, Kyran's mouth began to water slightly at the thought of a meal. He closed his eyes as if trying to block out the smell.  
  
Gaikusan stood, waiting patiently as Kyran obviously struggled against the temptation presented by the first food he'd seen in almost a week.  
  
Kyran gritted his teeth as he mentally debated. He hadn't had food in almost a week and he was injured. He needed food to heal, but he really didn't want to ask Gaikusan for any. Finally his loudly protesting stomach made up his mind for him. " Gaikusan, please."  
  
"Master," reminded Gaikusan.  
  
Kyran gritted his teeth but forced the words out. "Master Gaikusan, please."  
  
"Yes?" Gaikusan said expectantly, clearly intending to make Kyran beg.  
  
Kyran forced down his anger at himself and the situation. Gaikusan wanted him begging for food. He would do it only because he needed energy to heal and his was long since spent. "Please, may I have some stew?"  
  
"You forgot the Master, again. Perhaps you need a stronger reminder of the cost of disrespect." Gaikusan resealed the container.  
  
Kyran gritted his teeth. He was inwardly seething at himself for being in this situation in the first place. "Master Gaikusan, please may I have some stew?" He looked away as he finally forced the words out.  
  
"Perhaps later I will give you another opportunity to ask for it. Perhaps if you can remember the proper phrasing you will receive some."  
  
Kyran looked up and his stomach growled louder. "Please, Master Gaikusan...I apologize. I'm hungry." Kyran inwardly cursed himself for even thinking of asking Gaikusan for anything but like it or not Gaikusan had him. His back was torn, his arms nearly useless from the strain of supporting his weight for so long. He needed nourishment to survive, and Gaikusan had made it clear that the survival of his friends depended on how he acted.  
  
"Good. It will help you learn."  
  
Kyran gritted his teeth. He was so hungry. Just a mouthful of the stew would help. He'd begged and pleaded and still Gaikusan wouldn't give it to him. He reached out for the Force and tugged the bowl of soup out of Gaikusan's grip. Gaikusan gripped the container harder at the slight Force tug. The pull ended quickly as electricity zapped Kyran through the chains he still wore around his wrists and ankles, triggered by his use of the Force.  
  
"Hunger must be making you forgetful as well as disrespectful. Another lesson in the price of defiance then." Gaikusan flipped a switch in the control panel and the large vid screen that filled one wall sprang to life. On it was a flatpic image of Qui-Gon, chained spread eagle between two posts.  
  
Kyran looked up, his mouth dry as Gaikusan turned the holo-vid on. He saw his best friend chained to a post. He felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. How stupid could he have been to act in a way that would get Qui-Gon punished.  
  
"Qui-Gon was quite defiant at first also. This was part of his punishment." Another switch and the image began to move. The terrible scene of Qui-Gon's savage whipping was played out in front of Kyran.  
  
Kyran shook his head. "Gaikusan please, he hasn't done anything to deserve that!" He flinched as he heard the whip with the metal stud pop on his friend's bare back and Qui-Gon called out the numbers, one by one.  
  
"Its not what he's done, its what you have not. You will obey me, call me master, and serve me."  
  
Kyran stared in horror at the holovid as his friend's back was torn over and over. Blood was flowing freely down his back and shoulders. Qui-Gon screamed until it was nothing but a hoarse whisper, and still the beating continued.  
  
Kyran closed his eyes trying to block out the picture of his friend's beating. He couldn't close his ears and as his friend cried out he thought about his situation. It was all his fault. he should have gone with his friend in the first place. Then none of this would have happened. Period. Every lash, every stripe, was his own fault. Anger surged in Kyran, as he opened his eyes. He was furious with Gaikusan for beating his friend, he was furious at Devin for not managing to rescue Qui-Gon like he'd promised, but most of all he was furious with himself for not going in the first place when Qui-Gon had asked him.  
  
"I feel your anger. Now what are you going to do about it?" hissed Gaikusan.  
  
The words hit Kyran like a ton of durasteel. What was he going to do about it? What could he do? Nothing. He was chained to the ceiling and he was a prisoner. He could do nothing to help his friend. Tears slowly fell down Kyran's cheeks as he watched the beating. Qui-Gon had nearly lost his voice and could barely count. "Nothing." Kyran said, his tone thick with the effort of control.  
  
"Worried about that Force monitor? Lets take care of that then." A last switch was thrown on the control panel and the chains fell away.  
  
"If you destroy me, what is there to keep you from freeing your friend?"  
  
Kyran looked up in astonishment as he was freed. What indeed? A blind hatred like he'd never felt coursed through him. He wanted his saber back. Not for defense but to kill. With every fiber in his being he wanted to kill the madman who was hurting his best friend. With a cry of rage Kyran leapt and tackled Gaikusan, bringing him down hard to the ground, struggling to his hands around his throat. It would take just a few minutes, that was all he needed.  
  
Kyran was thrown across the room, hitting the wall hard. "Did you feel the power? Even as weakened as your body was from hunger, thirst and pain, you still had strength by drawing on the Dark Side. Take the final step. Accept that power and learn from me how to use it. Pledge me your loyalty and his suffering ends. Prove your loyalty and I will give him to you."  
  
Kyran stared at Gaikusan and as he did the words registered of what he had just done. He'd attacked another in anger. _/oh Force./_ He stared at the image of his friend on the holo-vid. No matter what, he knew Qui-Gon wouldn't want him to turn to the Dark Side, no matter what the cost. His comfort wouldn't be worth Kyran's soul. With a hoarse voice he said. "I will never join you."  
  
"Never is a very long time and you have already given into your anger twice. Watch what happens to your friend. Think about what else is going to happen, that you could prevent."  
  
Kyran sunk to the ground and curled up, resting his head on his knees. "No. You would not spare him even if I did turn so why should I do something that would lead to my destruction?"  
  
"Feel the truth to my words. Qui-Gon will not suffer another moment at my hands if you give me your oath of loyalty."  
  
Kyran reached out for the Force tentatively wrapping it around himself. He reached out trying to find Qui-Gon through their link. _Qui-Gon?  
_  
_Kyran? Where are you? We've been trying to locate you for days! _Qui- Gon's mental voice sounded clearly in Kyran's head.  
  
Sudden realization flooded through Kyran hearing his friend's anxious voice in his head. Gaikusan had lied. He didn't have Qui-Gon. Sudden hope surged in him. I'm in the palace dungeon...Gaikusan has had me chained up to where I can't use the Force ...  
  
A sharp blow to the head interrupted him. "Every moment you waste, Qui-Gon suffers more."  
  
Kyran inhaled sharply as he was cuffed on the head. Kyran smiled coldly at Gaikusan's taunt and stood, crossing his arms over his chest. "Prove it. Take me to him or bring him here."  
  
Gaikusan lashed out with his foot, kicking Kyran in the knee, knocking him to the ground. "You forget yourself. I am Master here."  
  
Kyran fell hard to the ground, gritting his teeth at the pain as he impacted the floor. "Even a Master has to have credibility with their student."  
  
"A student must often be taught the same lesson over and over before they learn." Gaikusan pulled a heavy whip down from its hook on the wall. A sharp crack rang out as it cut across Kyran's chest.  
  
_Kyran? Are you alright? What's happening? _Qui-Gon's voice demanded.  
  
Kyran gasped as the whip caught him in the chest. _Qui-Gon . . . Gaikusan . ._ .   
  
The pain flooded over their bond, Qui-Gon sent as much reassurance and strength as he could. He cursed the delay his own injuries had caused them. _We'll be there as soon as we can. Hold on, Devin and I are coming. We'll get you out of there.  
_  
Kyran gritted his teeth as the whip fell over and over against his chest. _/You're alright? You're not in prison?  
_  
_No, Devin rescued me from the speeder. I'm sorry. There was too much pursuit, we had to run. Then . . . then . . . I'm so sorry, but I couldn't let Devin go after you alone. He would never had made it, but I wasn't in any shape to act as back up. We had to find a healer first. If there had been any other option, we never would have left you. Please believe that. _Qui-Gon could feel his friend's agony.  
  
_I .. I believe you ...I was just worried about you... Gaikusan. showed me... holo-vid..._He gasped and nearly broke the contact.. but struggled to keep it there.  
  
Qui-Gon picked up a flash of the images Kyran had been shown._ I . . . it was what happened . . . in Tuvlat. Kyran? Kyran what's going on?   
_  
Kyran struggled against unconsciousness. The edges of his vision was beginning to darken..._Dark side..._was all he had time to say before the world went dark around him 


	34. Chapter 33

**Repercussions  
  
Chapter 33**  
  
That cursed Jedi serenity! How had he managed to regain it? Perhaps it had been a mistake to allow him access to the Force. He had thought that at this point the tormented man would only be able to touch the Dark Side, but it was obvious he had underestimated his resilience. Well that could be corrected. Stalking forward, Gaikusan grabbed for the shackles, snapping them around Kyran's bloody wrists.  
  
At the control panel, Gaikusan stabbed the button that controlled the length of the chains, pulling them upwards until Kyran was forced to stand on the tips of his toes. Another button and massive waves of electricity flowed through him, causing him to arch his back and scream.  
  
When the shuddering caused by the jolt finally settled, Gaikusan grabbed Kyran by the hair, jerking his head around so they looked eye to eye. Not so serene now, but no flame of anger burned either. Oh well, thought Gaikusan, the day is still young.  
  
"Ready for another lesson, my apprentice?" Gaikusan said.  
  
Kyran was busy ignoring Gaikusan and trying to get his breath back. He was in too much pain to register hardly anything that he was saying anyway so what was the point of forcing himself to pay attention? His whole body hurt something fierce from the waves of electricity that shot through him and left him panting for breath and his heart racing.  
  
"I see that you have been working to recall the teachings of the Jedi Temple and their ridiculous code. They would have you believe that when you are being hurt, when wrong is being done to you, that you should react with calmness, serenity. To borrow a line from that old troll, You must unlearn what you have learned. And I'm more than happy to provide you with the lesson."  
  
While he was talking, Gaikusan examined the many options that lay before him on the table. A variety of blades, stun batons, clubs and whips. He picked up a short, silver rod with several small red buttons. Holding it before Kyran's face, he waited until the green eyes focused on the object.  
  
"Have you ever heard of a neural stimulator? Rather ingenious, actually. Stimulates the nerve endings to the brain without actually causing any physical damage. All pain, no mess. You seem to be getting a bit fragile, so perhaps its time we switch to this." Jabbing the short rod into Kyran's ribs, he switched it on.  
  
Kyran cried out in a rush of exhaled breath as Gaikusan jabbed the rod into his ribs. His every nerve felt like they were on fire with pain in sharp white hot tendrils of agony that seemed to have no end. He'd tried hard to hold on to the peace that he'd managed to find, but it was slowly melting away, the longer Gaikusan held the rod on him. He knew that Qui-Gon and Devin were coming. He'd felt his friend reach out to him during the brief time Gaikusan had let him out of the chains. He closed his eyes tightly and began to recite... "There is no emotion... there is peace... "  
  
Gaikusan pulled back the neural stim, again giving Kyran time to focus on what he was saying. "There is emotion, and it gives you power. There will be no peace if you have no power. You are chained here, helpless, because you deny that power."  
  
Kyran ignored Gaikusan and continued repeating the Jedi Code like a mantra, the words filling him with a purpose and surety. He was prepared to become one with the Force if it chose to take him, or accept life if it didn't.  
  
The words of the Code, rasped out with a voice that had grown hoarse from screaming. Gaikusan hated those words. They mocked him, all that he had been, all he might have become, all that he now was. Furious, he jammed the rod beneath the Jedi's chin and flicked it on.  
  
Kyran screamed in pain and choked as Gaikusan shoved the rod beneath his chin. The pain was so sharp, so white hot--he could barely breathe. He couldn't breathe. He gagged and then struggled to force air into his lungs, the force of the hit to his throat having nearly taken his breath away. After what seemed like an eternity the pain died down to a somewhat more tolerable level--a throbbing ache, instead of sharp and white hot. He struggled to think clearly. What had he been doing? Then he remembered... reciting the code. Stubbornly, he opened his mouth again to continue reciting, despite the pain it caused him to speak... "There is no ignorance.. there is knowledge..  
  
"Know this then, if you will not turn you will die and your friend will die with you, slowly and in great pain." Gaikusan's voice shook with his fury. More time wasted trying to turn another foolishly idealistic Jedi. If this plan ended in failure, he would make sure that the Jedi was punished for his lack of vision.  
  
"Then kill me. " were the firmly whispered words that came from Kyran's mouth. Once, the threat might have meant something to him. He was prepared for death now and the knowledge that Gaikusan didn't have Qui-Gon made his path seem all the more clear. If Qui-Gon and Devin didn't arrive in time, then he would simply become one with the Force. Never again to be locked up, never again to be in pain.  
  
"Practice that phrase. You'll be begging me for death, soon." The silver rod was pressed under Kyran's chin, but not yet ignited. "You're very last chance. Beg for my forgiveness and you may yet live."  
  
Kyran took a breath and said hoarsely. "I will not turn. Nor will I beg forgiveness from you. You are not my master and you never will be. I serve the Force. If it chooses to take me, then so be it. I am ready. You have failed, Gaikusan. I am Jedi."  
  
"It will not be the Force that decides when you die, fool. I will. And it will be a long, pain filled time from now." The rod was activated again, sending the blaze of pain into Kyran.  
  
Kyran cried out as the white hot pain burned into him once more. With every ounce of strength that was left, he reached for the Force and pushed Gaikusan away from him, and the chains around his wrists sent a massive wave of electricity into him--the pain was white hot burning into his wrists. With another soft cry of pain, the world around him went black and he passed into the bliss of unfeeling unconsciousness...

* * *

Devin and Qui-Gon were deep within the palace complex. They had managed to infiltrate as far as the lower levels without being detected. Kyran's presence in the Force was weak, flickering faintly, but it was enough to lead the two of them onward. They ducked into a small side passage long enough to allow a group of chattering petty bureaucrats to pass by before continuing onward. A sudden burst of pain surged along their bond with Kyran, followed by a disturbing silence.  
  
Devin glanced anxiously at Qui-Gon. His friend was now physically healed from many of his more serious injuries, but he knew that the emotional wounds still ran deep.  
  
So far, Qui-Gon had seemed outwardly calm, if somewhat intense. Devin could only guess at any turmoil for Qui-Gon had once more raised his shields between them. To better focus on Kyran's location, he had said curtly, but Devin wondered if Qui-Gon was also attempting to hide his fears.  
  
Qui-Gon's gaze was hard and dark. His brows were furrowed as he thought. This would be the end. He had to stop Gaikusan from hurting more innocents. The Jedi knight paused at that thought. Was that really his motivation or did his desire to stop Gaikusan come from anger at what the other had done to him and his best friend. He shook his head at the doubts. He needed to have his mind clear of doubts. He breathed in deeply and wrapped the Force around his mind, it filling him with warmth... and clarity.  
  
At the end of the hallway was a metal door, guarded by two men armed with heavy blaster rifles. The only approach to the door would force them to come out of hiding. Kyran was somewhere close beyond.  
  
Qui-Gon stared at the two guards and at the heavy metal door behind them. he took a deep breath, forcing down his fear. It was time. He pulled his lightsaber from the belt at his waist and he looked at Devin.  
  
Devin nodded. He stepped out of the side passage and walked boldly up to the guards. Ignoring the blasters now aimed straight at him, he waved his hand, "We are expected. Let us pass."  
  
The guards stared at the pair for a moment, then one replied in a slight monotone, "You are expected. Go in." With a regal nod, Devin allowed the guard to open the door then swept past him. After a moment's hesitation, Qui-Gon followed. The door closed and locked behind them.  
  
Qui-Gon bit his lip as the door closed behind them and locked. Covering his sudden doubt, he arched a brow at Devin. "When was the last time that actually worked?"  
  
Devin shrugged. "There's a first time for everything, I guess."  
  
Qui-Gon snorted and just shook his head.  
  
Gaikusan withdrew the syringe from Kyran's arm. The stimulant should reawaken the Jedi and keep him conscious for the next few hours, despite any damage done to him.

* * *

Kyran groaned and slowly began to come around, wondering briefly why he felt like he'd been dragged down a flight of stairs. His throat felt like it was coated with sandpaper and he could barely get enough air. His eyes fluttered open...  
  
"You won't escape that easily, Jedi." Gaikusan slowly ran the tip of the silver rod down the side of Kyran's face. "Where shall I place it next? At the base of your spine? Over your heart? Or perhaps shoved into your eye? Eventually we'll try them all." With a savage thrust, Gaikusan shoved the rod into the pit of Kyran's stomach.  
  
Kyran cried out as the white-hot pain burned into his stomach. He heaved but nothing came up, having had no food and little water since he'd been taken captive. He hearing a sound loud crash as the metal door fell to the floor in a molted heap. He stared at his two best friends as they charged into the room, lightsabers flashing and he almost sobbed with the knowledge that this was nearly over. Kyran let himself relax...  
  
Gaikusan whirled around at the sound of the crash, his eyes widening at the sight of the two Jedi standing before him. Heads would roll for this lapse in security. Stretching out his hand, he ripped the lightsaber from Devin's hand. Another motion and a blast of Dark energy sent the startled man flying back into the hallway. A hollow thud sounded from Devin striking the wall, he slid downward, stunned.  
  
"Back again, Qui-Gon? Miss your time as my guest so much you want to repeat the experience? You should have stayed in whatever hole you were hiding in. Now I'll make sure you die in the Hole in Tuvlat."  
  
Devin's orange lightsaber flashed forward as Gaikusan attacked.  
  
Qui-Gon parried the lunge of Gaikusan's attack. He didn't answer Gaikusan. He was immersed in the Force calling on it to aide him and stop this dark Jedi knight once and for all.The Force was flowing through him so deeply that even his twisted leg didn't seem to be bothering him. He reached out to the Force with a powerful Force-blast sent Gaikusan flying hard into the wall behind them.  
  
Gaikusan flipped over, using the moment of the throw to run up the wall and over Qui-Gon's head. He swept the blade downwards towards Qui-Gon's legs.  
  
Qui-Gon danced out of reach as Gaikusan tried to cut his legs off with Devin's blade. "Is that the best you can do, Gaikusan?" he taunted.  
  
"I defeated you once, Qui-Gon. Soon you'll be in chains like your friend over there. Your timing was actually very good. He's close to dead, anyway." Gaikusan slashed upwards.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled tightly at Gaikusan. "You'd like to think that wouldn't you?" He came in hard at Gaikusan blocking the slash, lashing out with his foot, catching him hard in the leg.  
  
Gaikusan stumbled slightly, bringing up his saber in a clumsy block. For the first time, fear that he might not win this fight began to grow in him. This was no injured, half-starved, beaten man before him. This was one of the best saberfighters of his generation and limp or no limp Gaikusan knew Qui-Gon was much better with the saber. Gaikusan turned slightly and started to edge towards the door. If he got clear, he could summon his guards. Several dozen blaster bolts should take care of this problem.  
  
Qui-Gon came at him again, hard and fast and furious. He was furious at Gaikusan for nearly killing him, and for the torture he'd inflicted on his best friend. He leaped up and over Gaikusan's head, barring his way to the door.  
  
Qui-Gon stared at Gaikusan, his face hard and tight with anger. Gaikusan had taken from him almost everything and had shaken him to the very core of his beliefs. He glanced at Kyran out of the corner of his eye, anger surging within him. His friend was hanging from chains, his back and chest torn and bleeding. He had to stop Gaikusan, once and for all. He could not allow him to get the best of him again. "Going somewhere?" He taunted as he thrust upward to the right and then feinted to the left hard at the last minute..  
  
Gaikusan desperately blocked the blows that were falling faster and faster. Qui-Gon had maneuvered him away from the door and now had him pinned against the wall. A final flash of green and the stolen lightsaber flew from his hand. Gaikusan froze as the blade rested inches from his neck.  
  
Qui-Gon stared at Gaikusan, pinned beneath his blade. He licked his lips. The air around him seemed to tingle... telling him to kill the man who'd caused him to go through a year of nothing but pain and suffering and haunted dreams. He glanced at his friend again, in chains...like he had been in Tuvlat......he drew back the blade to strike the killing blow.  
  
"No." The sound was barely audible, a hoarse whisper behind him.  
  
Qui-Gon growled harshly. "Why not? For all that he's done he deserves to die."  
  
"Because you seek revenge, not justice. A Jedi does not kill in anger." Kyran said softly. When he had seen Qui-Gon drive Gaikusan back, it had filled him with a savage joy. Then he had seen the look on Qui-Gon's face, twisted in hate and anger. Qui-Gon had touched the Dark Side, had been nearly lost to it. Kyran himself had come close. Around his friend he could feel the Darkness, waiting to pounce. He knew if Qui-Gon struck Gaikusan down now, he would be lost forever.  
  
.  
  
Qui-Gon stared at his friend, then the weight of the words slammed into him like a ton of durasteel. He put a hand to his head still holding the blade at Gaikusan's throat. He reached for the Force, trying to drive the anger from his mind, wrapping the light around him like a cloak. He spied a pair of binders on the table of implements that Kyran had been brought in and they flew into his hands, summoned by the Force. When he spoke, his voice was thick with the effort of control. "Gaikusan, I have the authority to bring you to the Jedi Council. You're under arrest."  
  
Kyran slumped forward, relieved. "How's Devin?"  
  
Qui-Gon didn't answer. He leaned forward and kept the blade at Gaikusan's throat with one hand and fastened the binders on him with another. When Gaikusan was bound, he dragged him up, to a standing position. He chanced a glance at Devin who was slowly beginning to come around. He'll be alright. He just got a good hit to the head...  
  
Devin groaned and groggily scrambled to his feet. Holding onto the doorframe for balance, he watched Qui-Gon shove Gaikusan face first into the side wall with gruff orders to stay put. "Its over?" he asked, still somewhat dazed.  
  
Qui-Gon nodded, his shoulders finally feeling lighter than they had in months. He picked up Devin's blade from the floor and tossed it over to him. Then he went to Kyran and cut his friend out of the chains, catching him as his knees buckled. "It's all over. We're going home." 


	35. Chapter 34

**Repercussions  
  
Chapter 34**  
  
Qui-Gon stood in the doorway of the small room, staring at its occupant. Gaikusan had been sedated and restrained on one of the bunks. Keeping him unconscious on the trip home had seemed like the easiest solution. Kyran was in the next room, also asleep. Deep in a healing trance to repair the damage done to him by Gaikusan. Qui-Gon's hand drifted towards the handle of his lightsaber. How much pain and suffering this one man had caused. A year of his life had lost to imprisonment and hiding because of him. His dearest friends had been made fugitives. Two young padawans had been without their masters. Kyran had been brutally tortured because of him. Qui- Gon gripped his saber hilt tighter. They were returning Gaikusan to the Temple, but what then? Would there be any justice or would Gaikusan find a way to manipulate the courts so that he went free?  
  
Kyran had stopped him from killing Gaikusan in the palace dungeon and he had been right to do so. At that moment it would have been an act of anger and vengeance. But what about now? He no longer felt hot fury, instead a calm filled him. It was like the deep stillness before a great storm breaks. Wouldn't destroying Gaikusan now be an act of justice? Fair retribution for the great harm he had caused so many? Qui-Gon unlatched his lightsaber from his belt.  
  
"Qui-Gon?" A quiet voice said behind him.  
  
Startled, Qui-Gon spun around to find Devin looking at him intently. He touched Qui-Gon gently on the arm. "Put the saber away. Let's go make something to eat. You don't need to be in here. Gaikusan can't hurt anyone now."  
  
The temptation to push Devin away, ignite his lightsaber and bury it up to the hilt in Gaikusan's heart flared in Qui-Gon like a supernova. Devin shifted his weight slightly, ready to react. Like a blast of cold air, Qui- Gon realized he was preparing to stop any attack he might make. Bowing his head, Qui-Gon handed his saber to Devin and headed towards the small lounge area. He slumped down into a chair, burying his head in his hands.  
  
Devin wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulders. "Qui-Gon. You resisted temptation. You didn't give in. Remember what I said on Null? Just because you've been tempted doesn't mean you've fallen. Getting back up and continuing the fight is what's important."  
  
"How do I know if I ever got back up again?" Said in a near whisper, Devin almost missed Qui-Gon's reply, sensing it more over their bond rather than hearing it.  
  
"You didn't kill him. You stopped yourself. If that moment back in the room, had you let the Dark Side rule you, you would have tried killed us both without hesitation, without thought. That's how I know." He said gently.  
  
Qui-Gon just shook his head. Devin, at his core of his being, had an almost unshakable faith that justice would prevail, regardless of what hardships might have to be endured. Qui-Gon could no longer share that faith.  
  
Devin studied his friend thoughtfully. "Gaikusan will face his justice. We're almost home. We should arrive by early tomorrow morning."  
  
Qui-Gon couldn't suppress the shudder than ran through him. He had desperately wanted to return to the Temple for so long, now he dreaded it. He realized Devin was looking at him oddly. Forcing a smile on his face, he said, "That's good. Kyran needs better healing than what we can provide. And I know you've both missed your Padawans. It will be good for you both to finally be home."  
  
"Yes. We all need healing." He smiled slightly at Qui-Gon. "Now your name will be cleared and you have more than done your duty in bringing in a rogue Force user. It's been over a year so your probation is likely to be over by the time we get there."  
  
Qui-Gon dropped his gaze to his hands, as if fascinated by how tightly he could grip them into fists. Perhaps if he could grip them tight enough, he could keep the despair he felt from escaping into his voice. "My probation. Yes, that won't be an issue anymore once the Council knows what I've done."  
  
Devin sighed deeply. He a remark meant to cheer him up had instead hurt him. "What have you done?"  
  
"You know, Devin. You just witnessed an example of it. You shared my memories of my time in the Hole. I've touched the Dark side."  
  
"You've done nothing but be human. They don't punish us for being human. Every Jedi is tempted by the dark side. Some are more so than others. They have harder battles to fight. But they keep fighting. Don't give into this despair Qui-Gon. Gaikusan didn't win. He did not break you. Gaikusan battled the Dark side too when he was a knight. He failed. You haven't."  
  
"He broke me, Devin. I had given up. I refused to serve him, that's true, but how could I have still been a servant of the Light when I was so lost in the darkness of despair? How many times would I have given up if you and Kyran had kept pulling me along? Now both you and Kyran have stopped me from killing Gaikusan. Do you think I don't know it would be an act of revenge? But I'd have done it in a heartbeat if you weren't between us. The Council will know that the second they see me. My probation is over because I'll be dismissed from the Jedi."  
  
Devin rolled his eyes. " You are not lost. If you were, I'd've given up hope on you long ago. But I haven't."  
  
"You always were more stubborn than you were smart," Qui-Gon said with a sad smile. "I appreciate it, but somehow I don't think the Council will agree with your assessment."  
  
"Why don't you let them decide instead of deciding for them ahead of time." Devin arched a brow at his friend and then stood to go brew a pot of tea.  
  
"Seems like reasonable advice. Devin, no matter what they do decide, I want you to know how much I appreciate you and Kyran coming for me and staying with me despite everything."  
  
"Not a problem, my friend. I know were the situations reversed, you'd have done the same for us. We're brothers.. Remember?" Devin smiled gently as he came to pour his friend a mug of freshly brewed tea.  
  
Qui-Gon grabbed Devin's arm as he passed by, squeezing it tightly. "I'll remember, brother."

* * *

Qui-Gon walked down the ramp, gazing upwards at the spires of the Jedi Temple. No matter what might follow, at this moment he felt a warm peace settle around him. He was home. Behind him, Kyran and Devin emerged. He felt their surge of joy at the sight of the two slender figures standing respectfully behind Yoda and Mace. And the three grim faced Knights. Qui- Gon faltered slightly, he had returned home, but he was still an escaped convict with a rather large price on his head.  
  
"Gone much time, you have been." Yoda said, his tone impassive. Qui-Gon was heartened when he realized that there was a twinkle in the old Master's eyes and his ears were straight up, always a sure sign he was pleased.  
  
Devin and Kyran both came to stand next to Qui-Gon. Devin bowed deeply before Master Yoda. Kyran gave a shallow bow trying to keep his pain in check.  
  
"Gaikusan also you have brought back?" Yoda asked, nodding in acknowledgement of their greeting.  
  
"Yes Master Yoda." Qui-Gon said softly. "I have done as I was ordered. Gaikusan is now in the custody of the Jedi."  
  
"He's in the back sleeproom, heavily sedated." Devin said. The three Knights moved forward into the ship. They emerged moments later with the unconsious form of Gaikusan levitated between them.  
  
"Take him to holding cell three, the healers can attend him there." Mace ordered. As the Knights moved off, their prisoner with them, the Councilors turned their attention back to the three men standing anxiously at the end of the ship's ramp. "There are still warrents out for your arrests. As Jedi, we must honor them."  
  
Devin nodded, placing a calming hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder. "We realized that. It was our hope that with Gaikusan in Jedi custody, the matter of Qui- Gon's identity might be cleared up faster."  
  
Qui-Gon tried to bring the despair he felt settling over him to heel. He shifted positon easing more of the weight on his good leg. "Also, we had hoped that Knight Josel would be able to receive better healing at the Temple rather than being seen elsewhere."  
  
There was a small noise from Jayla, quickly stiffled. The two padawans had been doing their best to stand quietly. They had been allowed to attend only on that condition. Both were thrilled to once more see their masters, but the reminder of their fugitive status had stirred up fear in the girls.  
  
"Hrrmmm. Yes, to the Healers all should go. Confined to the Temple you are, until resolved this is. Padawans, your Masters see to." Yoda ordered.  
  
Both girls rushed forward and bowed formally in greeting, only to be swept into big hugs by Kyran and Devin. Kyran wrapped his arms around Jayla in a bone-crushing hug. She touched his back and he inhaled sharply but held on to her tighter as if afraid she would vanish.  
  
Kyran pulled away and stared at his padawan. She had grown a few inches since he'd been away and she was blossoming into a very beautiful young woman. "Padawan, I do believe you have grown taller while I've been away," he teased trying unsuccessfully to mask the lump that had formed in his throat as he tried to speak.  
  
Devin laughed, holding Jaeli close to him. "Soon you'll be the shortest again, Kyran."  
  
"I'm not short, you and Qui-Gon are just unnaturally tall," he said mock seriously hugging his padawan again. Force how he had missed her. He ignored the stabbing pain in his back as she hugged him back, he never wanted to let go.  
  
Master Yoda hurmphed again. "Yes, true that is"  
  
Kyran laughed and looked towards Qui-Gon, intending to tease him about Yoda taking his side in the discussion. Qui-Gon was standing off to the side, with Mace. There was a sadness in his eyes as he watched the joyful reunion.  
  
Kyran reached out a hand to Qui-Gon. "We're home."  
  
At that Qui-Gon smiled. "Yes. It is good to be home." He said with heartfelt sincerity swallowing past the thickness in his voice at those words. Home. Warmth and peace settled over him once more. He was home and at home he was safe, protected within the walls of the Temple and the embraces of friends. 


	36. Epilogue

Repercussions  
  
Epilogue  
  
Qui-Gon sat with his leg propped up on a comfy footstool. Kyran's apartment  
was crowded for such a late hour. The two padawans had fallen asleep on the  
couch refusing to be separated from their masters even for a short period  
of time for sleeping. He smiled a little glancing over at the slumbering  
girls. He wrapped his fingers around his hot mug of tea and settled back.  
The day had been a very long one. He had been released from the Healers  
that afternoon, his leg still a little stiff and sore from the operation  
that finally repaired the damage done to it. He would have to be in  
physical therapy for some time, but the healers were confident that full  
use of it would return quickly. Kyran had been released just a few days  
before, his injuries completely healed. Qui-Gon thought back to the meeting  
with the Council that had been a mere hour after he'd been released from  
the Healers.  
  
It could have gone much worse, Qui-Gon reflected. He was still on  
probation, as were Kyran and Devin. However, it was a much milder form than  
he had been given those many months ago. Basically, they were all required  
to check in with the Temple on a fairly regular basis when on a mission and  
remain in the Temple when they were not. He got the feeling that the  
probation was more to pacify the C'lasi government than anything else.  
The Prime Minister had called for a far harsher punishment until the  
Council assured him that Gaikusan was going to be in the custody of the  
Jedi for a long, long time. After than, he was much more willing to accept  
having the Jedi take responsibility for punishing Qui-Gon, Kyran and Devin.  
Best of all, the Prime Minister had finally conceeded that perhaps there  
might have been an error in the identifing Qui-Gon as the assassin  
Duursema.  
  
Kyran sighed. "Two ordeals down, the Healers and the Council. One to go."  
  
"You're worse than Qui-Gon. The Soul Healers will do you both good." Devin  
said quietly.  
  
Qui-Gon sighed at the idea of seeing a Soul Healer. He had agreed to it  
because the only way Kyran had agreed to go was if Qui-Gon went. He knew  
that the Soul Healers were there to help him, but a large part of him  
rebelled about revealing the details of all that he had experienced. A very  
private man, it had been hard enough to do with Kyran and Devin. Even  
harder to give the basic details to the Council, waiting for them to judge  
his worthiness to continue as a Jedi. Letting a near stranger that far into  
his inner thoughts . . .  
  
Devin put a hand on Qui-Gon's arm sensing where his thoughts were going.  
"Qui-Gon, they're going to help you. It won't be as bad as you fear."  
  
Qui-Gon frowned a little, Devin was ever the optimist. "I disagree, " he  
said swallowing a sip of tea. "It was hard enough letting you into my  
thoughts, let alone someone I don't even know."  
  
"The soul healer won't judge you, Qui-Gon, not like the Council. She won't  
have any expectations or demands of you, like your friends do. She'll  
accept whatever you give. And most important, help you find your center  
again. You and Kyran both."  
  
: Qui-Gon grimaced at that. He knew Devin was right. The past year and a  
half had left him unable to regain his center and he knew he needed help--  
he just didn't want it from the Soul Healer. He preferred someone he knew  
rather than an unknown stranger.  
  
"Besides," Devin continued, "its not like it will be someone outside the  
Order. Its a fellow Jedi. The Healers will make sure you are matched with  
someone who will work well with you. They've been doing this for a long  
time."  
  
"I suppose your right."  
  
Kyran stood and stretched. His muscles were stiff from having been sitting  
for so long. He glanced at Qui-Gon when Qui-Gon didn't say anything. "Qui-  
Gon?"  
  
With a deep breath, Qui-Gon released some of the tension he was feeling  
into the Force. Things weren't perfect, but he knew as well as any that  
life seldom was. Qui-Gon smiled at his friends warmly. Kyran and Devin were  
alive and free. He was still a Jedi. That, he supposed was all that one  
could hope for.  
  
The end


End file.
